Welcome Home
by FireheadHuntress
Summary: Lana Avery's return to Hogwarts causes a stir as she has powers The Dark Lord wishes to control, but will old friend Harry Potter help to keep her safe? Will their friendship turn to love or will 'He Who Must Not Be Named' get to her before Harry can? R&R
1. Welcome To Hogwarts

**Well this is the beginning. This is a quick little starter to get the ball rolling and to introduce a few characters. All characters and events belong to J.K Rowling, I do not own anything. Story not based on the stories told within the books of Harry Potter but will be entwined and used. Thank you and enjoy. Please review :) M x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

And to think, these great halls that I once used to feel at home in when I was just a first year here at Hogwarts haven't changed a bit. The place no longer feels so big and scary to me anymore. But I've never been more scared in my life. Even with my best friend's hand in mine, I've never felt more alone in my whole life.

"We're in this together, Lana," Mason tried to encourage me. I tried to smile but even that failed. A hand crept up and rested on my shoulder and I looked to recognise the well manicured hand.

"All of us," my other best friend Evelyn agreed, her fiery red hair glowing in anticipation. I looked around me to see my closest friends nod or smile back at me. All of us were survivors from the ruins that we once considered our school. Bostrum Academy for the Magically Gifted was a place of refuge for trouble makers or those who were in need for protection. I was sent there after my Legal Guardian assumed I could learn better there, rather than in the few hours he'd have every week to spare for me.

He knew I was special. I was one of the few witches and wizards that could use magic without a wand and we were being hunted down by those who wished the world to be rid of non-magic folk. The dark lord fancied those who were not bound to their wands, such as me. Such as my mother and father, who he had murdered by one of his death eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, after they and my oldest sister Alisha-May suffered hours under the Cruciatus Curse and refused to join his cause.

My Legal Guardian was once good friends with my mother and father, and they chose to put me under his safety as his skills as a wizard are not close to limited. He could train me, protect me and keep me from being drawn to the darker side of the two that were endlessly at war with each other.

I wasn't the only child of the Avery family left; my older brother, and our other older sister had been missing for a long time now, since our parents were killed. My brother, Elliot, was only a year older than I was. He was beautiful with his dark black hair and although he was a powerful young wizard, like all of our family were, he needed a wand for his magic. Yet our older sister did not; she was the same as me. Lately I had no idea where she was and how powerful she'd grown but Elise had always been captivated by the idea of power. She visited me once, years back for as little as 3 minutes and all I remember is her fiery red hair and her piercing green eyes as she tortured me, making me scream out in agony as she tried out the latest curses she'd discovered. I suspected she would have gone as far as killing me, if it weren't for my guardian arriving in the nick of time; whether she was a death eater or not, she had betrayed our family. I hadn't seen Elise since that night and I hadn't seen Elliot since we were both taken away by our guardian from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before our first year had ended.

Now I had no choice in returning at the start of their seventh year. Bostrum Academy had been under attack by the Dark Lord's followers in an attempt to gain me by his side. The school was destroyed along with many of the teachers and students there. Although we were a small school and few attended there, I could not listen to my friends, the very same that escaped the attack with me and fled to my guardian's home, the same friends standing with me now at Hogwarts, who tried to convince me that the lives that were taken that day were not my fault.

If I had given in, they'd still be alive today. But I would not do that to my parents and Alisha-May. Otherwise their deaths would mean nothing.

Mason with his brown and blonde streaked hair pulled me in to his side for a hug. Fortunately every one of the witches and wizards stood behind me knew the importance of my protection. If I was to join the Dark Lord, so many would die by my hand and the war would be even closer to being lost. Not that this was the only reason; they had grown to be my family and I needed them like I needed oxygen.

Evelyn and Mason were my best friends and they were probably the only two people, apart from my Legal Guardian and Professor Dumbledore himself, which I fully trusted. Thandie was another good friend of mine but because her parents also have her home schooled for part of the week, we hardly saw each other as much as I saw my other friends, yet I considered her my sister in some ways, more so than Elise had ever been to me. Her electric blue hair, dark eyeliner and nose pierce warned off most people, so her only friends were me, Evelyn, Mason and Fin.

Fin Tucker was a sweet blonde short haired boy that was the most intelligent person I know. His family were fairly rich and his sister Orla was clever yet quiet too – with her blonde dreadlocks she appeared the complete opposite. She and her brother did not get along and Orla certainly wasn't overly keen on me. She was nice enough when she needed to be but was too scared of what I was capable of to want to get close to me. This was the similar excuse I presumed the other two, Beth and Dom, had. These two had been dating since I'd first attended Bostrum Academy and were particularly quiet, keeping to their selves. Dom's head was permanently shaved it seemed and the only time we'd ever acknowledge each other was with a smile or a nod. He was fairly muscular and was well capable of protecting his girlfriend. Beth was a tiny little thing who was just as silent with short blonde hair and an innocent looking face, which quickly looked worried whenever tension aroused. Orla, Beth and Dom never stayed too close to the rest of us and never really said a word to anyone out of their small group, but seeing as their school was destroyed because of me, I considered their safety my responsibility.

The great wooden doors slowly started to open, serving us entry to Hogwart's great hall, where all the students in their Houses would stare and sneer about the new students. I squeezed Mason's hand even tighter. Evelyn moved a couple of steps to flank my left side, giving me a quick wink to help me try and steady my nerves. _This was my old home_, I thought. I let go of Mason's hand as we made our way towards the ever so slowly opening doors, _I don't need to be afraid now_.

With Orla, Beth, Dom, Fin and Thandie standing in a line of two and three behind us, we started into the grand hall as I heard Evelyn utter the words next to me, "Let's do this bitch," making my pale lips pull upwards, offering a hint of what could be a smile.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What do we think so far? Please feel free to drop me a comment or any help you think i might need, or in fact ideas. Thank you, will update soon if goes well. M x**


	2. An Old Friend Comes Home

**Chapter 2 is here, and we get to know a little more about just who Lana Avery is. Please let me know what you think. M x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taking a seat opposite Hermione and Ron, we waited to hear from Professor Dumbledore, giving us a small speech as he usually did then go on to eating our dinner. I smiled at my friends as they held hands and waffled on to each other, hardly noticing I was even here.

I was pleased for them; no one deserved to be happier than my two best friends. However I often found myself wanting to give them their own time to their selves, which would mean I'd get out of the way for a couple of hours to either study, roam the grounds or visit Hagrid. Finally when they decided to acknowledge me, we began to discuss our essays on our O.W.L.S theory work and how we'd planned to visit the library after the feast to finish them, ready for them to be marked in the morning. However our conversation was cut short as our Headmaster stood before the four Houses. Everybody's attention turned to the front of the Great hall.

"Some of you may be wondering about the delay for tonight's feast and the newly provided table." Eyes shifted at the Headmaster's words to indeed notice the extra table while Hermione and I smiled as Ron muttered his agreement to the hold back on the food. "But I have a special announcement to make."

"Well this can't be good." Lavender Brown mumbled next to Hermione. I frowned as I kept my eyes on Dumbledore.

"All of us here at Hogwarts know of the pain and suffering caused by the times we are in. Help has always been given to those who need it, and I ask you to help those now who need it most." Professor Dumbledore clasped his hands together and leaned into his golden stand. "We offer our school as a home to all of you, but now, in these dark times we will offer Hogwarts to some new students. Now, these students will not be put into houses, but I will say this; you are to welcome them as one of us."

Everybody shifted uncomfortably but with anticipation in their eyes. The doors began to open and everybody turned to watch.

"Please give a warm welcome to the Bostrum Academy students," the Headmaster bellowed as a group of teenagers, the same age group as us, walked in a line of three, two then three again. Two of the girls, one with striking red hair and the other with electric blue, walked confidently past the tables, giving a wink or a smile here and there. The three teenagers at the back looked only to the front of the hall in shyness.

But only one, to me anyway, stood out. She stood between the redhead and one of the boys, leading the group up to Dumbledore. It appeared she was breathing heavily, her dark eyes glistening with nerves and her lips set in a straight line. Her dark brown heavy curls bounced with every step. Her small gloved hand rubbed her other ungloved arm anxiously whilst the boy next to her looked at her with worry.

"Well, I'll be..." Ron mumbled as he seemed to be watching the same girl. Indeed she was beautiful but in front of Hermione? I frowned as Hermione agreed with an 'I know'. I turned back to the group and saw that the dark haired beauty's mouth twisted into a small smile. Her hands reached out as she carried on walking whilst the group stopped as they came to the end of the rows of tables, eyeing her carefully.

She suddenly appeared more comfortable as she warmly reached her hands into the headmaster's awaiting hands and was greeted with a genuine smile. With a quick squeeze, the girl's hands relaxed by her sides and once again, the boy came to stand beside her and moved to shake Dumbledore's firm grip. As the rest of the new students began to join the two, our Headmaster raised his hands up and announced, "Let the feast begin!" then began to greet the dark haired girl's friends.

And soon rows of meats, vegetables and unimaginables appeared before our eyes however most of the students were still watching the eight newcomers. Students began to gossip and share any information they knew, and in particular, there was one topic that everyone seemed to know of.

"Did anyone actually know she was coming back?" Hermione looked at us all expectantly.

Ron gulped down in reply, "I wasn't even sure if she hadn't been taken by You Know Who, or worse, let alone returning to Hogwarts."

Hermione's voice was very quiet in return. "You're not the only one; I assumed her and Elliot had joined him or may have been killed." She shook her head softly. Hermione then looked to smile at Neville knowingly, who sat next to me and Seamus. He knocked a stunned Neville's arm with a grin on his small face.

"You alright there, Neville?"

Neville Longbottom smiled lazily as he returned to look back. "Never better, should we go up and say hi?"

I couldn't take it any longer. I looked my friends in the eye. "Can someone tell me what you're all on about?"

Hermione and Ron threw me puzzled looks, but Ron scoffed quickly. "You're joking, right?"

"Sorry, am I missing something here?"

Luna suddenly got up from next to me and skipped over to the group. She pushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulders and gently tapped the dark haired girl on the shoulder, who quickly turned to look for the culprit. Suddenly her face brightened and she threw her arms around Luna as she did in return. Pulling back, their mouths moved quickly as they chatted away, and then Luna started greeting the other new students in the same manor.

"Harry," Hermione laid her hand on top of mine to return me back to the table, "Do you not recognise her?" She nodded towards the girl Luna had first pulled in for a hug. "That's Lana, from our first year in Hogwarts. Lana Avery?"

I had barely recognised her. She'd certainly grown up, but what did I expect? Vaguely remembering the name Lana Avery and then seeing the beautiful brown haired student instantly sent me back to our first year, where a small and timid young girl and I became very good friends. She had been closer to me rather than Ron and Hermione, but she was well known that year amongst the students for her exquisite talents in magic. Neville had had a huge crush on her for all the time she was with us, which now explained his sudden giddiness, but then Lana and her brother, Elliot, were pulled from the school, without an explanation or a goodbye before we had even finished our first year at Hogwarts.

Rumours had circulated of course after their disappearance. Ones that fitted too: Lana was often caught in lessons, causing spells and commotion without the use of a wand, and when a rumour came around that Voldermort wanted that power on his side, it was understandable how they had fled. She being my best friend, I asked Dumbledore if there was any truth in this; all I was told was that she was safe and I was to trust that everyone was doing their very best to keep her from harm. As for why her brother was taken too, we didn't know.

I gulped. "Do we know why she's back?"

Lavender shrugged and spoke on behalf of our group. "I guess wherever she had been kept safe all these years is no longer safe enough for her now."

The girl we all once knew and loved, those familiar black/brown eyes and enticing curls and brilliant personality, turned round and caught my eye. She held it, with no sign of any emotion plastered onto her face, just for a second, then let my gaze go.


	3. Here Comes A Storm

**Thank you those who have reviewed. Hope you're enjoying it so far and i promise, it's coming along day by day, but let me know if you have any comments or thoughts, they're always welcome. All characters and Harry Potter related topics and themes belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers, i do not own anything. M. x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Professor," I smiled grandly at the wise man. He took my hands in his in affection. It'd been two years since he had last visited me and it was at my Legal Guardian's home for a brief ten minutes. It wasn't unusual for the headmaster to check on me at least once a year, either when I was at Bostrum Academy or on a rare day that I was at my Guardian's home, but I'd never really taken to him until three years after my parents' death. But I remember clearly on the first visit he made I asked him not to speak of me to my old friends. I wanted them to not come looking for me and to just forget me. And with that he left and I awaited his next awkward visit. Eventually I warmed to him once I'd gotten more used the idea that my family were gone.

I would be surprised if any one of my old friends recognised me. The death of my sister, mother and father had certainly changed me emotionally, though my exterior was the same, my personality shining through had certainly become different.

"Miss Avery, I trust you had a pleasant journey?"

"Yes, sir," I answered with a gentle smile, and I felt Mason once again stand by my side. "Professor, I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Mason Lunn, Mason this is Professor Dumbledore." Mason shook the headmaster's hand and soon everybody else had joined us.

"This here is Evelyn Brooks, Orla and Fin Tucker, Thandie Harrington, Beth McCaw and Dom Fisher." I gestured to everyone and Dumbledore shook their hands in turn. I returned my gaze to the headmaster, feeling Mason's soft hand slip into mine which instantly sent a wave of comfort over my body. Mason had a way of relaxing me and steadying my nerves, and ever since he'd first saved me from a couple of bullies at my second year at Bostrum, he'd been the most protective and sweetest friend I'd ever made.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I instantly tensed up, clenching my hands into fists. I turned sharply but relaxed as I saw my old friend Luna Lovegood. We pulled each other in for a hug and I squeezed tightly.

Pulling back, she smiled at me warmly. "Hello Lana, how have you been?"

"Apart from our school being destroyed by Death Eaters? Same as usual," I tried to laugh but it came out a little forced.

"Oh, that's unfortunate," Luna rubbed my arm comfortingly, "But then it brought us together again. Did everyone get out ok? I'd grown quite close to everybody when I attended Bostrum."

I shook my head. "No, Luna, apart from a few teachers and a couple of students, us eight were the only survivors." I swallowed the bulge that threatened to come out of my throat in the form of a sob. Although we were a very small school with few pupils, it still killed me their deaths were partly my fault.

Her soft eyes stayed the same, with no accusation or hatred for me in them like so many others did. She cupped my cheek with her small pale hand and she coaxed the smile on my lips to return. "I'm so glad you guys came out safely." She turned around and grinned at the blue headed girl, "Thandie! Fin, oh, it's so lovely to see you all again." She moved between us to offer hugs to everybody.

Dumbledore began to address us, "Your bags and items are ready for you all in your rooms and I'll have our Head Girl see you there after dinner. The post should be arriving soon so any owls that you may own will find you quite easily, and I have already set up a table for you next to Hufflepuff. Do not be afraid to interact with our students," He seemed to be looking at me, or on second thoughts, next to me. I looked around to see he was watching the famous Harry Potter, my old best friend when I once attended this school in my childhood, watching us. Our eyes locked and my heartbeat pounded against my chest with an unknown feeling, so I quickly broke our gaze and looked back to Dumbledore, who was looking at me with what appeared to be a sympathetic smile. "You may find them to be an understanding bunch and quite friendly."

With a quick nod, Mason pulled at my arm and started to lead us all to the spare table next to the Hufflepuff house while Luna skipped back to her seat with a quick wave. I sat myself between Thandie and Mason whilst Evelyn and Finn sat opposite us and Beth, Dom and Orla sat together a couple of seats down from us. Our arms still linked, Mason looked at me with a teasing smile. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

I let out a heavy breath and Evelyn giggled.

"You can't blame her," Thandie supported me, her understanding tone helping to calm me down even now. "She hasn't been back at this school, for what, five or six years? And after everything she's been through..."

I nodded at her softly. "I'm ok; it just feels a little weird."

"Well," Fin said, grabbing a chicken drumstick and yanking at it with his teeth, helping to break any tension, "This food isn't going to eat itself!"

I laughed at Fin and we all dove into the grub. My eyes couldn't help looking up to see the back of Harry's head and every time they did, butterflies began to flutter in my stomach. Hermione hadn't changed much, nor had Ronald Weasley. In our third year at Bostrum, Luna had joined us and left to enrol into Hogwarts for her fifth. Luna and I had grown close over the couple of years we spent together and as I told her the story of my past and what could possibly be my future, or lack of, Luna showed me the beauty of some of the magical creatures we have in this world.

Next to Harry was another boy that I didn't particularly recognise, but his eyes were fixed on me, and when he waved excitedly, I only thought it rude if I didn't wave back.

After my friends and I ate until we were full, we sat lazily at the tables, trying our best to get as comfortable as possible in this unusual turn of events. Just last week we'd been laughing and hanging about in Bostrum's hall, that was until the walls started collapsing around us and we saw our friends and teacher's murders before our very own eyes.

"Looks like the mail's here!" squealed Evelyn as she was the first to look up at the squawking owls, darting around the room to reach their owners. All those who hadn't finished quickly stopped shovelling food into their mouths and awaited any mail they may or may not be getting. All my friend's parents knew they were coming here so I was not surprised when letters fell into their laps, probably asking if they were fitting in alright.

However I was surprised when I saw Wheezy, my Great Horned Owl swoop down towards me, when I knew I would be getting no mail. Thinking he probably just wanted a visit, I reached up with my gloved hand; Wheezy often stayed close to me so I kept on my left hand a black leather glove, ready for him at all times.

Wheezy hovered a little to gently land on my outstretched hand. Bringing him in close, I patted the top of his head in affection. He shook his head, ruffling his feathers. I waited as my friends opened their various letters.

Opposite me, Evelyn stroked the great owl's feathers tenderly and offered him a small treat. "You know, I think he stays close to you for your own protection. A lot of the time I see him flying overhead when we're out and about, looking out for you, keeping you safe." She smiled at me. "He must really love you."

"You think?" I smiled to myself, kissing Wheezy's coat.

"On the ride to Hogwarts I saw him a couple of times too, wouldn't let you out of his sight." Thandie agreed with her, tucking the letter from her family in her cleavage; that made me laugh!

"Thank you, buddy. I love you too." I whispered to the owl. "Now go." I lifted my hand up and as I did so, Wheezy flew off of my glove and out of the Great Hall. I wondered if he remembered the Owlery from back in the first year I got him in Diagon Alley, or if he maybe visited Hogwarts back when we were at Bostrum Academy.

"Hey Beth, isn't that your owl up there?" Mason interrupted my thoughts as he nodded to another owl, a small beautiful barn owl that was circling over our heads. Beth shook her head and I looked up and I had to agree with her. I brought my hand up to let the Barn owl land on my glove, inspecting the stunning creature. This barn owl was young and it's ash white face had piercing orbs staring at me. I stroked it gently and it pressed into my hand for more. Its wings were evenly speckled with tanned browns and as it flapped her wings to adjust its position, I thought, with its ghostly appearance, it was the most gorgeous owl I'd seen, not ordinary at all.

"Beth's right, this owl isn't hers, it's whiter than Jewble." Beth's owl Jewble was also a lot bigger than this owl with his wings being a lot browner too. "I wonder who you belong to, little one."

Thandie spoke up, "We can find out, there's a small note tied to its foot." Thandie was right; she pulled at the rosy ribbon gently and casually opened up the envelope, not seeming at all bothered we were opening up someone else's mail. She caught us giving her surprised and suggestive looks but she shrugged, "What? It wasn't addressed to anyone!"

Sighing, she smirked as she continued to pull out a small post-it note sized card and read what it said. Thandie suddenly laughed and held out the note to her side, offering it to me lazily.

"Well, someone's got an admirer." I frowned at her as I took the note out of her hand. Holding the small owl carefully in the other, I read out the note to my friends and to myself. It read:

Lana,

A little present to make you feel more at home here.

She's all yours.

"Wow, two owls? Who's a lucky girl then?" nudged Evelyn with her finger from across the table.

"Who do you think she's from?" Mason frowned at the small owl.

I stroked my new 'welcome to Hogwarts' present and smiled to myself at the generosity. "Well, there are only two people other than you guys that I know of who knew I was returning to Hogwarts." I turned to face the teachers' table to scan their faces. Firstly, my eyes landed on Dumbledore. He was chatting away to Professor McGonagall and was paying no attention to our table whatsoever at this very moment. Nope, wasn't him. Looking further along the table, my eyes landed on another pair of eyes watching me closely.

"Ah, who would have known?" Fin mumbled with a genuinely surprised voice.

My guardian raised his wine filled goblet to me and nodded his head. I smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you' and then his attention was drawn away by a large man sitting next to him, by the name of Hagrid from what I remembered.

I nuzzled my face into my new owl's feathers. She was amazingly soft, and as I lifted my finger closer to her beak, she nipped at my finger but in a way that didn't hurt.

My friends smiled at me. "So are you going to give her a name?" asked Mason. I frowned and thought hard. Her eyes were golden with streaks of dark amber, as if there was a whole world within those eyes and lightening was flickering and striking. I thought of cute names or girly names, but thinking of her appearance there was only one name that I thought would suit her.

"Storm," I petted her, "I think I'll call her Storm."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let me know what you think, always love to hear from you. M. x**


	4. Vivamus Anima

**Ok, here's another chapter. Ideas are starting to come to me, getting better as we go along. Hope you enjoy. M. x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, all rights are reserved to J.K Rowling & Warner Brothers.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After we'd finished up our conversation and letters, a squeaky little voice chirped up from behind Evelyn and we all watched a girl in black and green robes walk towards us.

She stood there silently behind us. Her eyes were glued on me, wide and wondering. I frowned at her but she still wouldn't look away. Mason spoke up. "Can we help you, or are you just going to stand there gawking?" he sneered at her, angry for staring at me so obviously as if I was some sort of animal in a cage.

That seemed to snap her out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should've introduced myself. My name's Tabatha Mitkins, I'm the Head Girl here. Dumbledore told me I was to show you to your rooms?"

I wanted to smile at her; she seemed nice enough but my head couldn't get past the fact that she was a Slytherin and a familiar looking one at that. She had golden blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and deep blue eyes. I thought I recognised her, with her light shrill voice but I couldn't place where I'd seen her before. Maybe we were friends in our first year at Hogwarts?

The gang began to stand, but Mason was looking between me and the Head Girl, noticing my frown as I tried to remember how I knew her face so well, and that voice of hers. He took my hand once again in his and we walked out of the great hall, following Tabatha out and towards the stairs.

"Everything alright?" he whispered in my ear.

I looked around, watching the staircases move in each and every direction. Portraits decorated the walls beautifully and I remembered the first time I set eyes on it; standing right there for that moment, it felt like home. "Everything's great." I smiled, still looking up.

We quickened our pace to catch up with Tabatha who was walking up one of the staircases. Mason hurried me along onto the first step when it began to move. My friends looked quite excited, not realising the Head Girl was speaking to us.

"You're all really quite lucky, you know."

"Why's that?" Mason mumbled, looking around, watching students wonder off tiredly to their rooms.

Tabatha looked down at us all. "Well, because none of you are to be assigned to a house, you'll be getting your own common room rather than being chucked in some small closet like they do with most of our short-stayed guests." She pointed lazily upwards. "It's on the sixth floor, behind the painting of The Waiting Knight. You'll need a password to get in so make a note of it in your head. I haven't been in yet so I don't know what it's like in there, but I'm sure it'll feel like home to you, eventually." She wondered to herself out loud.

We followed her onto the sixth floor and we walked along the corridor until we stopped in front of a very large painting of a man in silver armour with ginger hair and a stubbly chin. The man was odd but handsome looking, and when he saw us, he stood to attention with his sword ready to fight. The knight seemed to be standing in the middle of a clearing; behind him large dark trees hid creatures of the night. He'd been sitting on the stump of a tree that'd been cut down

"Who goes there?" The red headed knight looked a little nervous at first, ready for action, but when he saw Tabatha, he seemed to chill out a little.

"Stand down, Eric; it's just your new guests." Tabatha rolled her eyes. The knight's eyes widened.

"Why do they call him The Waiting Knight?" Fin stage whispered to Tabatha.

She smiled and answered, "Because this common room is never used seeing as we have four permanent houses that each student is assigned to, besides there's no classes on the sixth floor either. You'll possibly be the first guests he's had in a hundred years, poor guy." She shrugged. "I try to visit him on our nightly searches, you know, checking everyone's in bed after curfew? But he doesn't take too well to Slytherins." Tabatha rolled her eyes but I had to suppress the need to agree with the knight.

"I have guests?" Eric sounded astounded.

Evelyn waved excitedly at The Waiting Knight, squeaking out a hello and the knight seemed to blush.

"Well let's get you young ones in here! You seem shattered." Eric sheathed his sword and directly spoke to Tabatha, "Password?"

But Tabatha shook her head and took out a piece of paper from her robes, handing it to the person next to her – Mason. She obviously wasn't allowed to know the password for our new common room. She headed towards the staircase not before giving us a wave goodbye.

After she'd left, Mason opened up the folded paper and read out the new password we were all meant to remember, "Vivamus anima,"

The Waiting Knight bowed and the painting began to swing open. I couldn't stop the grin from smiling as we were given entry to our new home. I heard Thandie whisper proudly to Fin, "That's 'dark soul' in Latin," glad to have learnt something in class.

I hadn't noticed I was walking through the circular hole and into the common room until I heard Eric bid us all goodnight and the portrait screeched closed behind us.

Our new home was beautiful. Unlike the other four common rooms, ours was not just one colour. The antique wooden floors were red, showing up even brighter against the black leather sofas. I took a further step into the room and it was suddenly alight with colour as fire flickered in the fireplace at our presence.

The room was traditional Hogwarts, with portraits of the past Headmasters hanging up against the brown walls, moving and smiling, welcoming us into our new home. Bookshelves contained ornaments, novels and books which would come in handy for study time and desks were dotted around the room, ready with quills and stacks of paper. The stained glass windows were long and colourful. Opposite the grand fireplace was a cornered staircase that lead up to a small unfenced second floor which we could easily jump down from, where four doors remained closed, with our suitcases waiting outside.

All of us ran up the stairs to inspect them.

Two of the doors contained large rooms with four-poster Tudor oak beds separated and closed off by reddish curtains. One of the remaining rooms was smaller but had a large double bed and a dresser drawer ready for a suitcase to be unpacked.

The fourth and final room was locked.

Orla spoke up with a tight voice, "So how do we decide who gets what room?"

"Well there's one bed missing Orla, so we'll have to wait." Fin barked at her, knowing his sister too well.

"I could take the sofa?" I offered, but my friends, apart from Orla, frowned at me with disapproval.

"That will not be necessary." A voice appeared from behind us. We looked behind us to see the headmaster had entered the room. I skipped down the stairs to smile at the familiar face. He smiled back at all of us.

Slipping out his wand from his pocket, he flicked his wrist towards the door, muttering _Alohomora_. "I see you're all fitting in well, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist that the main room goes to Miss Avery. Her items are already unpacked and her new friend, Storm, as I believe, has made herself at home."

I looked back to my friends guiltily but they only returned with smiles.

"Now, if you'd like to make yourselves settled, the reason I'm here is that I would like a quick word with Lana, if I may." Dumbledore pointedly raised his arm, suggesting we move to my room. My friends went to their own rooms, shouting out goodnight while the girls took their suitcases into one room, Fin and Mason the other whilst the double bed went to Beth and Dom. Opening my door, I anxiously swung it open and gasped at the room as the professor closed the door behind me.

My room had the same old flooring as the rest of our common room but the walls were a stunning pure white, with a small chandelier dangling in mid air, unattached to the incredibly high ceiling. I too had a double four-poster bed but mine was black with cream coloured cotton veils. The room was modern without windows, but a double door entrance to a beautiful balcony. I too had a bookshelf and a table for my studies; next to it were two bird stands, and Storm stood graciously on the slightly higher one.

"I hope your new room is to your tastes, Miss Avery?"

I put my hand on my heart and sighed. "Oh, professor, it's lovely."

He nodded, agreeing as he moved across the room towards the balcony. "I not only thought you'd like this room the most, Miss Avery, but also it's the safest for you whilst you stay here at Hogwarts." Upon the desk was a small box, which the headmaster handed over to me. He opened it to reveal a small golden band, just the right size for my finger, "If I may?"

I nodded, giving permission for him to slip it on my finger. "Now this ring is not my gift to you, Lana, but my piece of mind. This ring is bewitched, allowing only the wearer the option to open and close the doors to your balcony. Without it, no one can get in and out of your room."

Trying it, I slid my hand onto the handle, pushing downwards and I heard the door click as the professor and I stood in the chilling night air. Outside of the balcony was a very small open space, surrounded by trees. It would be nearly impossible for anyone to see us standing here unless they were standing in the woods, looking up at us. Another safety precaution I assumed the headmaster had chosen this room for me for. The only light was from the full moon and from the chandelier that hadn't been blocked by the curtains against the glass doors. Although the doors looked fragile, I was positive they were as strong as the castle's main doors.

I felt tears prick my eyes, "Thank you, Sir. But if my being here is too much trouble for you and your staff, then maybe-"

The headmaster cut me off. "Any staff here should be more than happy to have you back at Hogwarts. Any who are not are simply fearful of the worst." He sighed heavily. "You are no fool, Lana, you've known since you were a young child that you are in great danger, and that you have talents that some students here only dream of. That even Voldermort wishes he has."

I shivered at the name. To not have your magic bound to your wand truly is power. But it was not the only thing my mother, myself or Elise had to take responsibility for. Professor Dumbledore knew this.

"Do you remember her, Sir? Elise?"

"Yes, I do." He said calmly, almost too calm, looking out at the night sky.

"What was she like back then," I wondered, "at Hogwarts?"

His grey face stretched as he puzzled over his many memories. "Elise Avery was impossibly talented, just like your mother. But she was strong willed, clever and possibly the darkest young witch I've known."

I frowned.

"Your sister was indeed very bright, but her powers and strength clouded her judgement. I still believe deep down she is that kind, loving red headed child from her first years here at Hogwarts."

"What changed?" It hurt me to ask questions that I should know myself, her being my sister and all, but Elise was never one to get close to anybody.

"I can't say for sure, but I can only guess she became too comfortable with the strength of her powers, unknowing of the responsibility that comes with them. You remember, of course, the accident from her last year at Hogwarts?" He frowned at the memory like an odd taste on his tongue.

Of course I remembered. I was nine years old when my mother and father had been called into Hogwarts to take home Elise, who'd been expelled after use of the Cruciatas Curse on a Gryffindor after kissing Elise's boyfriend. Ever since then Elise hardly spoke to anyone in our family, disappearing then reappearing from the house, telling no one where she was going or what she was up to. Then two years later, my parents and my sister, Alisha-May who was twenty-three, were taken and killed and Elliot and my years at Hogwarts were taken from us too.

Elise had already been gone for weeks, and after news of our parent's death, Elliot had run away days later at the age of twelve. I was alone.

"I believe that was her final push." Dumbledore mumbled. "Elise was strong and capable of making it on her own, even if her powers did corrupt her, mind and soul."

I quickly wiped away the droplet that rolled down my cheek.

"I'm sorry you have to look after us like this, Professor."

"Nonsense, my dear," he replied kindly, walking us back into my room as I shut the door for him. "It fills my heart with warmth that we've finally gotten the chance to bring you home again. Now get some rest, you've had quite a day."

Still fully dressed I went to sit on my bed and nodded in reply. The headmaster began to open my bedroom door to leave, however he paused, holding a finger up, as if he'd forgotten to mention something.

"And Miss Avery? Don't you go thinking Bostrum Academy's downfall is your fault, now. Your safety is of the upmost importance, and it still would be without your extra...talents." He smiled. I had a feeling Dumbledore knew there was more to my 'talents' as he called it that simply casting a few spells without a wand. Maybe he knew I was more like my sister than my friends did.

The headmaster winked at me in kindness. "Sleep well, Lana." And with that, the lights went out, the door was shut and I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Threats And Friends

Swinging my body out of bed, I walked over to the balcony doors and with the golden ring still on my finger I opened the glass doors to let in some morning air. The sun was bright and the air was breezy, chilly enough to wake me up.

I smiled as I saw Wheezy float closer to me, finally swooping into my room and landing onto the perch next to a suddenly awoken Storm. I smiled at the two, closing the doors behind me and fetching them a treat each from my already unpacked belongings.

A knock on the door surprised me.

"Come in," I called, moving towards my white Victorian wardrobe to pull out my new school uniform. As none of us were assigned to a house when we arrived at Hogwarts, nor would we throughout the single year we'd attend, we were given simple black and white uniform.

The girls and I were to wear knee length skirts and a white collared, long sleeve shirt, a grey jumper vest without a house crest on, a striped tie with different shades of grey and the option of a black cloak. Because we weren't here to receive our N.E.W.T.s we had fewer lessons to go to and more free time, but I was sure we were expected to study and complete all homework. We weren't at Hogwarts to study. We were here to stay alive.

Thandie peered around my door, wearing the long skirt and tie with, what it seemed, her own white shirt without the long sleeves. She always had to be different.

"Just wanted to gives you a heads up; Breakfast is being served in the Great Hall in ten."

I nodded. "Thanks, Thandie."

The blue haired girl walked into my room, her eyes sparkling. "Nice room, Dumbledore told us you were to stay in here for your protection. I guess I expected bared windows or something though," she laughed. Thandie moved over to greet my owls.

Slipping off my dress from last night, I changed into my uniform. "The doors are bewitched so that the only way they'll open is by the wearer of this ring." I threw my hand up to show Thandie, while struggling to tug on my grey vest. My friend laughed and helped untangle me from the long sleeves.

"You ready?" She asked, "The others went ahead without us, not wanting to wake you up earlier than you had to." She shrugged at my confused expression. "You've had a rough time, Lana, it's not like we don't understand. And me and the guys want to make this all as easy as possible for you."

I smiled at her, swiftly combing out any knots in my hair. The Avery curls weren't without their disadvantages. My mother had had very curly hair, like mine, but was fiercely black like Elliot's. My father's hair was also curly, but his hair was the colour between Alisha-May's copper coloured hair and my dark brown. And every female Avery in my family, mine perhaps being the worst, had curly hair; even Elliot had a certain uncontrollable wave to his raven locks.

Quickly grabbing my black leather glove, I took Storm first then Wheezy outside on the balcony, letting them fly off and then closed the door behind them, making our way out of the common room.

"Good morning, Eric." I smiled to the portrait as Thandie clambered out of the hole. The Waiting Knight stood to attention and lifted his armour covering his face.

"Good morning, Miss Avery!" The knight cheered.

Thandie and I tried not to get lost as we made our way from the Sixth floor to the Great Hall. On our table, Dom, Orla and Beth sat away from us, as expected, whilst Mason, Fin, Evelyn and a certain new blonde Irish addition sat waiting for Thandie and I to arrive.

Luna grinned as we walked through the doors. I sat next to her and Fin. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in front of us and tucked in.

"So are you looking forward to your first lesson back at Hogwarts?" Fin asked from my right side politely.

"Not particularly," I said after a quick delay, caused by swallowing the bite I took from my apple. "It's not going to be laid back like it was at Bostrum."

Mason winked at me from across the table and took my hand, knowing that butterflies would be making me feel sick right now. "Well, your guardian has seen to it that one of us will be in every one of your lessons. Your first lesson is Care of Magical Creatures and you'll have Evelyn and Thandie to accompany you, plus Luna has it too, then next you and I will have Divination."

_Not so bad,_ I thought.

"But what if people ask questions?" I mumbled, no longer hungry. Fin hugged me to his side, giving me a sympathetic smile. "About me or about why I'm here."

"We'll take care of you, Lana." Thandie tried to reassure me. "They'll have to get through me and Eve before they get to you. Besides, you don't have to answer their questions if you don't want to."

Evelyn nodded proudly, straightening her back. We all carried on eating and chatting away whilst the Hogwarts students only just seemed to be arriving at their tables.

"Erh, Lana?" Luna said uncomfortably in that soft Irish accent. "Professor Snape's been giving you a weird look since you got here-"

"Watch out; here he comes," Mason coughed around the words so the approaching teacher wouldn't hear him.

The familiar professor with shoulder length black hair, black robes and a signature crooked nose spoke from behind me in his slow deep voice, "A word, Miss Avery."

Without turning back to see if I was following, Professor Snape stormed out of the Great Hall and waited for me to stop next to him outside of its entrance. I trailed after him and waited for a bunch of students that walked past to leave us alone to talk.

Finally, Snape spoke, "I trust that you had a comfortable night?"

I nodded.

"And your room; is everything to your satisfaction?"

"Yes,"

He nodded firmly, staying quiet as another three students walked past, Slytherin students, greeting their Head of Year politely. The doors to the Great Hall closed soon after.

"I can understand that this is a bit weird for you, believe me, it wouldn't have been my first choice for your arrangements..."

"Then why am I here?" I mumbled, looking around myself, gesturing with my hands. "Why did I have to come back to Hogwarts, after all this time?"

The truth was, although in some ways this was my home, it was back in my first year that I truly felt this was where I belonged. Studying magic and feeling like I was meant to be here made it home. But now...now I wasn't sure. In some ways I did feel like this was my home, but then it's been so long that the hallways seem darker and longer than when I was eleven. First Year I had friends and a family, seventh year I'd never felt more alone, because I was back at Hogwarts.

Snape sighed, "Dumbledore thought it best. Here you can be protected, cared for and have even a glimpse of a normal life."

"What kind of normal life is this, Severus?" I raised my voice at the professor.

He grabbed the material on my shoulder in his fist, drawing me closer as he sneered "Hold your tongue, Miss Avery!" He glanced around to make sure no one was watching or exiting the great hall before he continued, but thankfully no one opened the doors to inspect the commotion. "Lana, this is the best place for you." We had both calmed down now and he'd let go of my uniform. "You and I both know that Hogwarts is the best protection we've got for you right now. Your parents asked me to look after you and I respected their wishes, all I ask is that you do not make this any harder that it already is."

He was right. Severus had been my legal guardian since I was eleven and he'd kept me safe, enrolling me into Bostrum Academy and letting me stay at his home every so often. And his home was no fortress either.

"Yes, sorry." I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking after the mention of my parents. "I sometimes forget how much you've put on the line for me Severus. Thank you."

He nodded, his eyes softening ever so slightly.

"Your protection is of the upmost importance, Lana, so stay on Hogwarts grounds. Also, you will try to stay with your friends at all times, please." He placed a hand onto my upper arm, trying to give some sort of comfort. "Your mother and father were loyal friends of mine; I do not intend on letting them down."

And with that he walked off to his office ready for classes to begin.

"Lana, there you are." Luna skipped over to me with a laughing Thandie and Evelyn following behind her. Luna slipped her arm into mine and began leading me outside. "Class is about to begin."

As we made our way to our first class, I noticed just how beautiful this place was. Students began to gather around a little hut, where an old friend of mine stepped out, waving his hands to bring the students closer. I felt proud, remembering clearly how my old friend wished to teach.

"He's been looking forward to seeing you again, too." Luna whispered in my ear, nodding towards Hagrid as he started speaking to the class.

"Gather round everyone, today we'll be feeding Trawkets, so everybody get into groups. I'd like you to grab a bucket between you then make your way into the forbidden forest." When everybody looked at the buckets that contained raw meat, they stood still, disgusted, until Hagrid yelled, "Well come on, get a move on!"

The students all got into threes or fours then filed into the forest. Hagrid too went to grab the last bucket after Luna had taken ours but stopped when he looked and saw me, smiling goofily at my old friend.

"Well, I'll be...Lana Avery," He grinned, opening up his arms for a hug. I ran to him, squeezing tightly. Hagrid had been introduced to me by Harry in my first year at Hogwarts. If I was ever upset or lonely, I'd go on down to Hagrid's hut and Harry, Hagrid and I would chat and laugh until we had to get back to our rooms before after hours. Hagrid stepped away, looking down at me. "Let me take a look at you! My, haven't you grown into a beautiful young woman!"

He took my hands in mine.

"It's good to see you Hagrid!" I grinned at him.

"Well, I haven't seen you since you were that big!" He pointed to about half his size and I laughed as the five of us started to walk towards where the rest of the students were standing. "We were all so worried when you left without saying goodbye! What happened?"

My skin began to prickle. I guess Dumbledore or Snape never told my friends that I was taken from Hogwarts when my mother, father and eldest sister died.

Evelyn stepped up, "So what exactly are Trawkets?"

Delighted someone other than Luna seemed interested in magical creatures, Hagrid turned his attention to Evelyn, whilst I silently thanked her for changing the subject.

"Trawkets are wolf-like creatures with six legs, blind and can be pretty friendly so long as you have something to eat for them." He laughed but Evelyn looked a little frightened. "Ah, here we are."

The students were gathered in small groups, offering out meat with their gloved hands to animals that looked like ash coloured dogs. There were a few larger ones, but the smaller ones were brave enough to take the meat from the students' hands.

The Trawkets seemed friendly enough but I wasn't going to feed them. I was still a little shaken up by Hagrid's question.

"Now Trawkets are normally found in packs, but the males are often cast out after the pups have been born and they'll go off to create their own pack. But then because, males being males, they all want to be pack leader so end up killing or rather eating each other."

I frowned, feeling a little sick.

Luna looked up at me and offered up the meat, while a Trawket puppy sniffed at the blood covered glove.

"I think I'm ok thanks, Luna," I mumbled, wrapping my arms around my body.

The three girls laughed together as the puppy rolled onto its back playfully, begging for its tummy to be rubbed. It was cute enough and I would have loved to have gotten involved...I just wasn't in the right mood.

"Look who it is," said a familiar, venomous voice, "Loopy Lana Avery has returned to Hogwarts."

I turned, coming face to face with a very handsome, sharp faced Slytherin that has disliked me since our very first day together at school. Draco Malfoy was flanked by another familiar face, Blaise Zabini who had a smug face on. These two knew that my magic abilities were a little different which is why they appointed me with the nickname Loopy Lana.

"Hello to you too, Malfoy," I muttered.

"What are you doing back here?" He sneered, "Blaise and I thought we'd finally gotten rid of you after that first year."

I folded my arms. "Yeah, well, I'm back so deal with it. Now leave me alone." I turned but Draco caught my arm in a vice grip. A crowd began to gather, all the students watching us whilst Hagrid was off to get more meat for the Trawkets.

"No one wants you here, Avery. You're nothing but a freak!" He spat in my face but before I could knee him where the sun doesn't shine, a wand slapped against his neck. I looked to see Thandie, standing tall and strong with her wand digging into Draco's neck. Her electric blue hair was blowing in the breeze and with her nose pierce she looked like some sort of dark goddess.

"I think you need to take a step back, _friend_," she spat the word at a slightly frightened looking Malfoy, "before I blow a hole straight through your slimy throat."

Draco let go of my arm and took a very small step back, eyes on Thandie. I only just noticed that Evelyn too had her wand pointed at the two Slytherins and was standing by my side.

"If you two truly are her friends, then you know what she's capable of." Draco sneered at my two friends then looked back at me. "She shouldn't be here! She could hurt someone-"

I tried to not laugh. "Yes, because _that's_ what you're worried about!"

He looked at me with pure venom in his eyes.

"You've been gone a long time, Avery. You've apparently been tucked up in another school, going about life as normal, but has it occurred to you that while you've gained your little followers," his eyes pointed at Thandie who pulled back her teeth in what looked like a snarl, keeping her wand arm strong and straight, "You Know Who has been getting stronger by the day? And did you even think that your being here risks every single person in this school?"

"There it is," Evelyn smirked, "Looking out for number one."

I felt my body quake a little and something dark inside me erupted, not strong enough for people to see. I knew he'll come for me; every time I've been out in the open, upset or angry, he's come for me and he'll come again. So long as I was quick enough when he does, Hagrid or the other students wouldn't be able to stop me from getting away from them before I endanger them all with what I was capable of.

Draco growled, "She's endangering everyone! The dark lord wants her on his side and he won't stop until every last person keeping her from him is dead, and believe me, I won't stand in his way. Hell, I'll give her to him-"

"Don't you touch her!"

The voice came from behind Draco. I hadn't noticed the three of them standing there, but my eyes had been fixed on Malfoy until I heard those words being snarled out so quickly, so protectively by the boy I had once known that was now a man standing between his two best friends.

Draco smirked as he turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

"Got a crush on Loopy Lana, have you, eh, Potter?"

Harry took a few steps forward towards Draco. His eyes flickered to mine briefly, causing butterflies to scatter in my tummy, then he repeated the words more calmly. Draco's laugh turned more serious now.

"You're telling me," he spoke, "that you would stand in his way, to protect her? What's the big fuss about anyway? He'd let her go as soon as she says no to joining his side!"

Thandie spoke up, lowering her wand now Harry had intervened. "He'll kill her in an instant if she says no and you know it! That's why she's here."

My eyes were stuck on Harry. Wow, had he grown! His hair was not as long as it had been in the first year. He was thin but seemed fairly strong. His gorgeous eyes glared at Malfoy with ferocity through very similar glasses to the ones he wore when he was eleven.

The anxiety began to grow even more in my stomach at the thought of Harry being harmed by Draco. I was sure the students must have felt the vibrations in the ground by now – he was coming. A few of the students looked around in confusion, staring at the ground.

"It's on your head Potter, but if anyone gets killed because of her, how are you going to live with that?"

"I'll survive," Harry glared, biting back his tongue, his hands pulled into fists.

Hagrid had returned back with two more buckets of raw meat, but the Trawkets had already scattered away, feeling the vibrations which now everybody else could feel. "What the devil's that?"

By the tree in front of me, roots in the ground began to move. The ground began to crack and large roots seemed to get even bigger, moving out of the ground, rising up. Students' screams raised as the tree in front of me seemed to come alive. The roots turned into large legs and hooves dragging its body through the dirt as if it was water. The moss that was clinging to the wood became dark brown fur as the wood suddenly turned into a huge dark brown horse in front of our very eyes.

I smiled; I knew he would come for me, he always did.

The beautiful horse trotted up next to me and I quickly clambered on top, stroking his beautiful mane.

"Lana, no," Evelyn sighed really heavily whilst the other students stared in shock. I understood why she was worried. The last time this happened I'd been gone for hours and Severus had to come find me.

"I'll be back before Divination." I mumbled. I was about to ask the great horse to run, away from here, but Harry rushed over to me.

"Lana, don't..."

Frowning at my old friend, god how I missed him, I offered my arm. After a second's hesitation, Harry took my arm and joined me. Hagrid's worried voice started to call the both of us, although I was sure my friends would reassure him we'd be ok with this great creature. But Harry and I were already moving fast, through the trees as I pressed my body against the horse's familiar dark fur, feeling comfort for the first time today.

I didn't even feel any anxiety as Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and held on tightly.


	6. Explanation

**Here we are again, i'm afraid i haven't updated lately due to hardly any reviews but i like the story so i think i'm going to carry it on :) Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry Potter stories or characters, all rights reserved to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy M. x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The horse began to slow as soon as we were a safe distance away from the group. I began to regret taking Harry with me. I was still upset and angry and who knows how that could be released with my magical potential? And if Harry ever got harmed...I'd never forgive myself.

The great creature eventually stopped and Harry unwrapped his arms from my waist, letting me jump off the horse and move to let off steam. Severus would have a fit if he found out about this, but this was the only way that I knew of to calm me down.

I stepped closer to the horses face, murmuring sweet nothings in its ear and stroking down the length of its face. The forest was silent. Not even Harry said a word until I decided to break the silence before it killed me.

"His name's Rufio or at least he likes it when I call him that." I smiled at the horse rubbed his head eagerly against my hand to confirm it. "He's an earth spirit. Earth spirits take a form of an animal but can travel through the earth, like you saw back there."

I felt Harry stand next to me, although I didn't look at his face. I really regretted bringing him here. We hadn't spoken for years and now we were alone, and I didn't doubt that Harry had his questions; I couldn't blame him.

From the corner of my eye I saw Harry's hand pat Rufio's neck. He was close to me, speaking softly.

"He's brilliant," he murmured, "Where did you two meet?"

I tried not to smile, "Back when I was at Bostrum, start of my second year. I'd run away from the Academy and my legal guardian. It was only for a couple of days but I got really weak," I shivered at the memory, remembering feeling so hungry, so tired, wanting to be with my parents so badly... "Then out of nowhere Rufio appeared, laid down next to me and waited for me to climb on top of him. He took me all the way back to Bostrum. Since then, I don't know, he's come for me every time I've been scared or upset, as if I'm willing him to come find me."

I hadn't noticed that Harry had frozen next to me, his eyes on my face in confusion. Taking a deep breath, I turned to look at him. Yes, he'd turned into a handsome young man; I wished I'd been there to see it.

"Your Legal Guardian?"

"Oh," was all I could say. I'd forgotten he didn't know about my parents' death. I moved away from Harry and Rufio, sitting down on the dirty floor, leaning on a tree to steady myself. Harry approached me carefully, with what looked like fear in his eyes. He crouched down in front of me, coaxing me to look at his gentle face, but I couldn't.

"Lana," it was the first time he'd said my name in years, "what happened?"

We sat in silence and after a while Harry moved beside me. His eyes were on the floor, giving me space to breathe. But eventually he spoke again, "You just left. After a whole year together you just got up and left Hogwarts, no goodbye or explanation...All I'm asking, Lana, is for you to tell me now what happened to you."

Harry seemed genuinely upset. Was he hurt that I never said goodbye? It was true; Harry had been my closest and most beloved friend at Hogwarts. He kept me safe from Malfoy and the other Slytherins whilst keeping me happy when I was away from my dear parents. He deserved to know.

My eyes were glued to the floor, "Harry, I never meant to leave. They told me I was to leave Hogwarts for my own safety; that...that Voldermort would come after me next."

"Next?" Harry's voice was like ice.

I looked up at him, tears stinging my eyes. "He killed my parents, Harry. The night I left was the night he killed my sister and my parents." I tried to keep my tears from spilling but I failed miserably.

Harry took my hand in his tight grip. His eyes looked angry, no, furious.

"Voldermort killed them." He repeated but I shook my head wildly, trying to dry my tears.

"A death eater used the Cruciatas Curse on them for hours before killing them, by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry squeezed my hand tighter as I continued. "They told me she tortured them for hours, trying to get them to join his side so he could use their abilities for his own dark purposes. When I asked, Dumbledore said," I choked on the words, only telling a few of my Bostrum friends all this, but now that I had started, I couldn't stop, "that Bellatrix killed my father first, because he was not as useful to Voldermort, hoping to persuade Alisha-May and my mother to join him. When she saw there was no persuading them, Bellatrix forced Alisha-May to watch our mother die before she killed her too."

I wept, mourning my family. I wanted them here, I wanted them safe. Harry pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly, cradling me back and forth as I let my sobs wreck my body.

"They were so brave," he said into my ear repeatedly, a little choked up himself. He soothed me until I lay there, weak in his hold, with drying tears on my face. My breathing was still shaky and quick but having a friend hold me, keeping me together was keeping my magic at bay. "Lana," he began to ask, "What happened to your brother, Elliot?"

"When Dumbledore and our guardian hurried us away from Hogwarts into protection there was no time for goodbyes. Elliot and I were both so confused, but when we were taken into a safe house, we were told about Alisha-May and our parents. Both of us were inconsolable, unable to do nothing but cry, and after that night we woke up to find Elliot missing. Really, I haven't seen my brother for as long as I haven't seen you."

"And your other sister...?"

My skin came up with goose bumps at the thought of her. "Before their death, Elise had been gone for a couple of weeks already. Nothing unusual, since she'd been expelled from Hogwarts, she'd been gone for months at a time almost. But no, Elise hasn't come back for me since I was fourteen and I was staying at my guardian's house for the holidays." I held myself closer to Harry, feeling the sting from the memory, the hurt, the betrayal. "She had broken in unknowingly and in the middle of the night, she'd woken me up by use of the Cruciatas Curse."

I heard Harry's breathing falter for a moment.

"I don't whether she intended to kill me or to just punish me in some way, but the look in her eyes..."

We sat there for a few more moments, thinking over all that I'd confessed. Harry sat next to me with his legs drawn up beside mine as we watched Rufio move about, avoiding us, respecting over conversation.

"You don't need to be worried now, Lana," Harry stated, his jaw clenched tightly. "I promise I'll keep you safe."

I mumbled in response, "I'm not your responsibility anymore, Harry."

He looked at me in confusion.

"Back then, I was shy. I couldn't stand up against Malfoy, so you did it for me."

"You were my friend, Lana, was I not supposed to-" I interrupted, realising I'd offended Harry.

"No, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have survived my first year!" I tried to laugh but the irony was just too strong. "But Draco's right, you were there. Surely you must remember all those accidents in class?"

He pushed on, trying to make me think I was normal, but even he couldn't deny my magic was above normal. "That's all they were – accidents."

I shook my head, "But it was more than that, Harry. You've seen what I can do and now I'm older I'm stronger, but I haven't gained control totally. And I'm...I'm dangerous."

"Hey!" He hooked his fingers round my chin and pulled my face to his, our eyes inches from each other. "You are _not_ dangerous."

I shook my head humourlessly at his defiance and stood up and moved a few steps away from Harry, moving my body to face a medium sized tree on Harry's right side, far enough that Harry was at a safe distance.

Breathing clearly, I let my eyes flutter close and felt the deep heavy feeling drift through my arms, all the way down to my fingertips. I stretched them and curved them slightly, bending and shaping my magic. I kept my eyes closed until I heard a small gasp from Harry and the familiar flickering sound of flames.

My eyes flashed open, unsurprised that it had worked. I watched the tree that was now alight with bright yellow and orange fire, its flames curling around the pale forest giant like a snake. Harry pulled himself further away from the tree, the dirt and dead leaves crushing beneath his weight as the heat started to stroke our skin. I felt Rufio calmly walked up beside me. His head nudged the side of my arm restlessly, perhaps unnerved. And as if it had never happened, I relaxed the feeling in my stomach and hands and the fire was out in an instant. The tree appeared untouched, not a hint of black on the tree and no smoke in the air.

Harry was panting slightly, his eyes wider than before, "Wow," was all he could manage. I moved to stroke Rufio's neck, reassuring him.

"Perhaps we should get back, Lana." Harry said, his voice ever so slightly shaky as he stood up, brushing the dead leaves that clung to his uniform. I nodded in agreement, launching myself onto the horse once more, welcoming Harry with an outstretched arm. Without command, Rufio galloped out of the Forbidden Forest and dropped us off at Hagrid's hunt where we could see the student's walking up the rocky slope to their next lesson.

The great horse began to run, and as if he was about to gallop straight into a great oak tree, the roots joined to his large legs and he became one with the earth once again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What do you think? Hit the review button or send me a message. Will add another chapter soon! M. x**


	7. New Friend Vs Old Friend

**There we are! Chapter 7 is up and its loaded with arguments so sorry about that *wink* I hope you enjoy it and i've already started on the next chapter so i'll uplad it as soon as i get some more lovely reviews from you all. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters belonging to J.K Rowling and or Warner Brothers. Let me know what ya'll think so far, i live for your comments! M. x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Severus loomed over me from behind his desk, standing tall with his arms firmly leaning onto the table.

Just when I'd started Divination class I had been pulled out by a first year Slytherin and was shown to my guardian's office. I'd been sitting with Mason too at the time, and he looked just as confused as Harry by the look he sent me while I was called out of class.

Now I was sitting across from Professor Snape, facing up to the stunt I had pulled earlier that day. As the only answer I gave him was silence, he persevered.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I sighed heavily and looked down at my twiddling thumbs. "I told you, Severus, it was crucial that I got out of there before my _abilities_ became exposed, then Rufio appeared-"

"Urgh, that infernal creature," Snape muttered, not liking the Earth Spirit at all after the many occasions I had suddenly disappeared for an hour or two. He started to pace his office, muttering to himself over the situation. Snape and I didn't always get on well, but none the less in some ways I still thought of him as a parent rather than a guardian. It was very rare he showed how much he cared for me in a soft, loving manner but otherwise he showed it through shouting and other infuriating orders. The times he did show me I've held very close to my heart, trying to hold onto the fact that there were those who cared.

"Would it do any good to apologise?" I mumbled, trying to give him a soft smile but none was returned.

"Perhaps if you listened to me, even if it is for your own god damn safety, you wouldn't have to apologise all of the time, Lana!" He sneered. He huffed out a final breath and then looked at me with a pleading look about his eyes. "Do you have any idea how much danger you are in? The Dark Lord will not wait for your classes to be over; you set foot out of the protections we have provided at Hogwarts and he will take you within a heartbeat, Lana, like he did your sister!"

It was true. Alisha-May had been aspiring to become an Auror and whilst she was on her way home back from her many training sessions she'd been snatched by Bellatrix Lestrange, finding that our parents had been taken too and within hours after that, Severus had taken Elliot and I away from Hogwarts and were told that our family were dead.

I felt a small tear roll down my cheek at the mention of Alisha-May's death, and seeing this Snape seemed to calm down a little.

"This time, I forgive you, Lana." He muttered, not looking at me. "But next time I may not have the chance to do so; your protection meant everything to your parents and if you jeopardise that again I dare say not even I nor the great Harry Potter could make it in time to save you." He moved over to wipe the tear from my cheek and his lips relaxed into a hint of a smile. "You may go."

I nodded, trying to smile back at him but I was too mentally exhausted to do so. I made my way out of Snape's office and up the tower to return to Divination class.

"Ah, my dear, come sit back down" Professor Trelawney welcomed me back into her class and I took my seat opposite Mason. "Now, let's continue, class; I'd like you all to turn to page 194 where you'll see a detailed picture and discuss with your table what said picture is."

Quickly turning to page 194 and already knowing that the picture was of rune stones, he turned his attention to me, as I was sitting glumly with my arms cradling my head on the small round table. "Lana, are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, staring at the crystal ball in front of me. "Snape just wanted to scold me for running off into the Forbidden Forest with Harry in the middle of class."

I noticed Mason stiffening slightly. "You ran off in the middle of class?" his voice was hard and cold, "Lana, what were you thinking?"

I glared at him, "I was thinking that I was upset and didn't want to cause any accidents with my 'abilities' so I got the heck out of there."

He nodded once stiffly then continued, "Ok so why were you with Potter?"

"_Harry_ was nice enough to stick up for me whilst Draco Malfoy was having a go, so when Rufio appeared I didn't see the harm in letting Harry come with me."

"Lana, no matter how upset you get you cannot just run off like that. You know you're in enough danger as it is!"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I've seen what you can do and how much power you are capable of, but you haven't learnt to control it yet."

I huffed at him, "I _will_ learn to control it when I'm ready."

"You say that now but if you wonder off like that again and run into a death eater, you won't have time to learn!" Mason whispered with his jaw still tightly clenched. "You are not safe, Lana, and you're not making it any easier for us to protect you!"

I shoved the crystal ball off of its stand and stood to shout at a surprised looking Mason, "I do not need protecting 24/7!" As I shouted the lights in the room seemed to flicker and although crystal balls were almost impossible to break or smash, the very one I had nudged off of the table had long cracks running round it's curves, oddly enough where my fingers had touched.

The class went silent and were staring at me in shock and surprise, whilst I was frowning at the crystal ball. It was odd that the cracks had appeared where my hand had touched it, however I was too angry to make any sense of it.

After a moment Professor Trelawney ushered the class back to their books and shuffled around the classroom, stopping at each table to discuss the picture and it's meaning, although she skipped past our table quite unsubtly.

I was still standing, avoiding Mason's stare, when I felt a light hand touch my arm, making me jump. I turned to see Harry standing next to me, giving me a small smile as he spoke to me in a very low voice. "Lana, are you ok?"

I nodded, unsure of what to say but Mason quickly jumped in.

"Hey, Potter? Next time you want to risk someone's life, make sure it's not my best friend's, alright?" He said coldly, glaring at a shocked Harry.

I glared back at Mason, "Leave it, Mason, it wasn't even Harry's fault."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, _Mason, _is it? But I would never risk Lana's life-" Harry replied, his hand still resting on my arm.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean." Mason answered tersely, raising his voice a little, receiving a few more glances here and there from gossiping students.

Harry's hand tightened on my arm a little in anger. "If you are referring to what happened last lesson, then there's nothing to discuss. I went with Lana to see if she was alright, and she was quite safe."

Suddenly Mason stood and was using his height to gain an advantage on Harry but it did not falter Harry's confidence. "Safe? A bunch of death eaters and You-Know-Who _himself_ are trying to kidnap Lana, or worse, kill her, and you two running off like a bunch of first years into the middle of a forest is _safe _to you?" Mason sneered, looking Harry up and down judgingly. "And you call yourself a friend!"

That was it.

"Shut up, Mason. I was the one that ran off and I let Harry come with me, not the other way round, so this is my fault, alright? Not Harry's, so _back off_." I spoke the last two words slowly trying to end this argument, although by now the whole of the Divination class, even Professor Trelawney was watching us.

Mason shook his head with loathing for Harry. Mason was my closest friend and was very protective of me, so his sudden outburst should not have come as a surprise. But I couldn't help thinking this outburst had something to do with something, or someone, else.

"You stupid girl, why can't you get it into your head?" he growled emotionally, and I felt Harry take my hand in his, his eyes storming with anger towards Mason. "You are in serious danger, and Saint Potter can't protect you on his own! They'll come for you and they'll get to you so easily we won't be able to stop them. And you're practically walking into their hands, taking your safety for granted, just like your sister did! And look what happened to her!"

I felt tears prick my eyes. From the corner of my eyes I saw Harry reach for his wand and right when I was sure Harry would hex Mason for what he'd said to me, a booming voice came from the doorway.

"That's enough Mr Lunn!" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the classroom, echoing off of the walls. Mason turned round to look at a disappointed looking Headmaster, with shock and guilt wrapping around his face after the realisation of what he'd said to me. The wise old man quickly changed his features to appear emotionless as he directed his gaze onto Harry and I, who were still holding hands. He was wearing his usual attire and as he peered at us through his half moon glasses, he said, "Miss Avery, if you and Mr Potter would follow me to my office, I would like to have a quick word with you both please."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let me know what you thought, suggestions or questions always welcome, just send me a message. Will add the next chapter as soon as i get more reviews! M. x**


	8. A Deal With Dumbledore

**Told you i'll get it up quickly! Will start new chapter tomorrow. DISCLAIMER: All rights are reserved to J.K Rowling and or Warner Brothers Ent. ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE! M. x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Professor Dumbledore lead us in silence to his office, mumbling out a type of candy before the great statue I remembered from my first year at Hogwarts twirled to reveal a staircase. Opening his door he offered out his arm in a gesture to let us in first. Harry had not spoken a word, but neither had he let go of my hand since we had left the classroom.

Dumbledore made his way to his desk and took a seat, gesturing for Harry and I to do the same with the random two chairs that were ready for us. The Headmaster joined his hands and rested them on the table, smiling warmly at both of us from across his desk. Harry decided to speak first.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, please don't punish Lana for the disturbance in class. If it was anyone's it was mine and Mason's fault, things just escalated when I-"

"I am quite aware of what went on in that classroom, Harry, and on the contrary, my only intention was to make sure Miss Avery was alright and to let her get some space from Mr Lunn, not to give her a detention," the old man said, with a twinkle in his eye and a very friendly face. "However, Miss Avery, running off like that was not the wisest of decisions."

I nodded, my mouth twisting guiltily.

"I have already been informed that your legal guardian took you out of Divination and spoke to you about this, so as far as I am concerned that is the end of the matter, and I shall inform Mr Lunn of that." At the mention of my legal guardian Harry frowned. Harry didn't know who my legal guardian was yet, and from what I remember from my first year at Hogwarts he will not take the news too kindly; Severus Snape had very few fans at this school, or elsewhere in fact, so perhaps Harry was also unaware that they would be at this school, which would explain his complexion now.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled at the old man.

"Professor, surely you cannot reduce Lana's freedom to inside the castle walls? I understand at night time, of course, but during the day...?" Harry was trying to help me, yet again.

Albus frowned at his student. "Harry, I assume you are aware of your friend, Miss Avery's, situation?"

Harry looked at me, as if for permission. I smiled at him, giving him the go ahead; I was sure Harry wanted to get everything straight so he could be told if he was missing anything. I braced myself, pleading with myself not to get upset.

"Lana and her family have significantly greater powers than most witches or wizards," As he spoke, the Headmaster nodded along, smiling at me every few moments, "powers which Voldermort wishes for himself." I shivered at the name, and before he continued, Harry held my hand tighter than ever, suddenly sorry for what he was about to say. "As Lana's parents and her older sister were unwilling, Voldermort had them killed. Lana and her brother were taken from Hogwarts to a safe, unknown Academy at Bostrum by their legal guardian, but Elliot and Elise left...How did they know Lana was at Bostrum Academy, Professor?" Harry asked, suddenly confused.

Dumbledore seemed disappointed when answering this question. "We believe a teacher there, one we thought to be a loyal friend-"

"Professor Dunham," I growled, Dumbledore nodding at my accusation. The Dark Arts teacher had never particularly taken a fancy to me and had quickly been 'removed' from Bostrum Academy after asking me to perform one of the Unforgiveable Curses, and once I'd refused, he resorted to hitting me. I had no doubt that Dunham was sided with The Dark Lord and after I'd told Severus about the assault I was sure he'd gotten him fired, but it had never dawned on me that Dunham had been the one that'd blown my cover at Bostrum.

"Lana," Dumbledore took my hand in his gently, "I'd like to ask you something, but seeing as they are your abilities and this is a delicate situation, I want you to feel no guilt if you say no. But I have a suggestion..."

"Go on," I said, smirking at his secretive tone.

"I am of course willing to stretch your boundaries to all of Hogwarts grounds, so long as I know we are not leaving you utterly defenceless."

"Are you suggesting I have someone by my side at every hour, Headmaster?" Because I don't think that would be fair or either myself or-" I started but could not finish before Harry cut in.

"I will be willing to stay with her, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled, "As much as I admire your generosity, Harry, I am not asking this of either of you." His eyes twinkled mischievously as he turned back to me. "However, if Miss Avery took it upon herself to control her abilities more so than now, I will keep my side of the deal until she leaves Hogwarts."

I mulled this over for a moment, and although I was sure of his answer, I asked, "How?"

"Perhaps some lessons?"

I moaned, rolling my head. "Oh, please, sir? Any lessons I have would either harm or distress both I and the teacher!"

"Miss Avery, I believe if you practice your magic, you will be able to control it and use it for your own good! Can you not see the advantage you have here?"

"He's right, Lana," Harry stated next to me. "I saw what you can do in the forest; it wouldn't take many lessons for you to gain _total_ control." The Headmaster nodded in agreement. Sure, practicing magic without my wand would take very few lessons indeed, but it wasn't the only magic ability I had to gain control of, and Dumbledore knew this.

I looked at Harry, unsure of what to say. "Harry, what you saw in the Forbidden Forest...It's not as simple as that; I have a dark power within me that not even I fully understand. _That_ is what The Dark Lord truly desires!"

Harry shrugged, "Then isn't becoming more familiar with it the only way to understand it?"

He had me there. This magic inside of me, I rarely let it get the better of me but when I did I needed help drawing it back in. Could I really risk hurting someone just to see if I could handle my own magic?

I slowly turned and spoke to the Headmaster.

"Say I do this...Say I start taking lessons and practicing my magic...Who would help teach me?" I asked, standing as Professor Dumbledore moved to stand up from his chair, "I very much doubt anyone knows much about this sort of magic, and besides, who would risk getting hurt? Do you know of anyone who would actually _want_ to help me?"

"Oh, don't be like that, Lana," a sarcastic familiar voice called from behind me, "I had at least hoped you'd give me a chance or have I travelled all this way for nothing?"

I spun round to see the man that matched the voice. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and his brown blazer was flapping open as he casually leaned with one foot against Dumbledore's wall length glass cabinets, his thinly striped white and grey shirt showing he had definitely not let himself go. His very dark browny red hair still had his natural curls, falling over his forehead as it tried to hide his green eyes that were staring expectantly at me.

"You got out," was all I could utter, staring at him with my mouth wide open in shock.

He smirked, pulling out his hands to gesture confidently to his body and them answered in a humorous tone, "Well obviously?"

I couldn't stop staring at him. He was no longer smiling at me but looking at me in an odd way, almost like he was frowning slightly. It didn't take me long to realise he was feeling exactly what I was feeling: relief, happiness yet grief but mostly that raw, unbearable shock of seeing each other again. That painful shock feeling that I would willingly have felt a thousand times more if this moment had been replayed. Numbly I repeated those three words, "You got out."

He shook his head repeatedly in small movements, unable to take it any longer. He pushed his body off the wall and opened up his arms, waiting. "Get over here, you."

As if those words were a counter curse to a spell, I broke free from my place and ran so fast, past Professor Dumbledore's pet Phoenix, down the two small steps, and across the floor. He took a few steps to meet me. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook between his shoulder and neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the floor, spinning us both round as we squeezed each other tightly. We both shut our eyes and rejoiced in our reunion. He let out a soft groan at the pure sweetness of seeing me alive and well once more, since there was such little chance of us meeting after our last separation.

Putting me down, he refused to let me go just yet. Kissing my temple affectionately, he opened his eyes to look at the Headmaster, who was watching us with delight.

Emotionally and with total gratification, he said, "Thank you, Albus."

I detached myself and looked back at Dumbledore, "You brought him here?"

The Headmaster shrugged, as if it was nothing. "I thought you'd benefit from a friendly face, and Mr Ricci has also kindly offered to help you with your magic lessons."

He replied, "Not to mention the offer of a job here at Hogwarts: teaching half of Minerva McGonagall's classes for Transfiguration. But yes, Lana, we're going to try and sort it this time." He eyed me, knowing many accidents I had caused in the past.

Suddenly Harry piped up, a confused look on his face. "You're an Animagus?"

He nodded, "A German Shepherd,"

I wasn't paying too much attention, and when my unbelieving gaze was caught again with his, he grinned and wrapped me in for another hug, although this one was not so tight.

"I believe introductions are in order!" Dumbledore laughed contently, gesturing Harry to join us as the two walked down the steps. "Harry, I'd like you to meet my friend Demius Ricci, an ex-pupil of Hogwarts, beloved friend of the Avery family and, unfortunately, an ex-teacher at Bostrum Academy." I stepped away so Demius could step forward to greet my friend as Dumbledore rested a firm hand on Harry's shoulder. "Demius, this is Mr Harry Potter."

Demius reached out his arm to shake Harry's hand. "Please, call me Ricci or Mr Ricci, whatever you're more comfortable with." Demius smiled at his soon-to-be student. "And it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Demius has an unusual pet-peeve about his first name, so is known by most as Ricci." I grinned at him, knowing how much he really disliked his first name.

"But as you can see, Lana chooses to still call me by my first name, stubborn as she is." Demius rolled his eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore calls you by it?" I teased. All three of us looked at the old man who'd now wondered back to his desk. To Demius it looked as though the Headmaster had not heard, but Harry and I knew better than to believe that.

Demius wrapped his arm around my head, messing up my hair and pulling me to him as his whispered loudly enough for Harry to hear, "That's because Professor Dumbledore could have me on my arse in two seconds flat, unlike someone."

I scoffed and shoved him off playfully.

"Miss Avery, Mr Potter, if I am correct, your break from lessons is about to start so you are free to leave." The Headmaster called all the way from his desk. "And Demius, if you could spare me a moment, I wish to talk to you about Lana's lessons."

"Certainly, Professor," Demius seemed to be back to his normal, casual cool-guy attitude but when Harry and I were closer to the door, his earlier emotional self quickly returned and I felt the same. We had been reunited for moments and now it was if everything was back to how things were, although that was not true. Leaving Demius for even a little while after seeing him again seemed to hurt a lot more than it should. However he winked at me whilst my eyes glistened with tears, threatening to break loose, "I'll see you soon, kid, I'm not going anywhere." He saw the doubt in my eyes and became very serious, "I swear it."

With the same three words he'd given to me at the Bostrum Academy attack, I knew that there was nothing to worry about. After all, I thought, as I left Dumbledore's office, those were his last words he'd said to me before this hour at Hogwarts and here he was, protecting me all over again. Now Hogwarts was starting to feel a bit more like home.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review, And i'll update quickly M. x**


	9. The Fall Of Bostrum

**Short filler chapter i thought the story needed. DISCLAIMER: All rights are reserved to J.K Rowling and or Warner Brothers and i do not own any Harry Potter Characters. Please Review and let me know what you think. M. x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The thunderous noise of walls and ceilings collapsing was too much to bare. Rubble was everywhere and the place that I'd called my home for the last five years was falling down around me. Dark figures were darting in and out the hallways, attacking students and teachers and there was nothing I could do.

Mason's firm grip was still wrapped around my wrist and was pulling me quickly through the mountains of rubble. Sobs wrecked my body as faces I knew stared up at me, people I had been friends with and teachers that inspired me that would never breathe again.

"Stupefy!" Mason snarled, his spell hitting a blood stained death eater and sent him through a window before he could attack the student in front of him. A familiar electric blue haired girl nodded her thanks as she joined Mason and I as we tried to escape this huge attack. Evelyn and Fin shouted at us from behind, catching up with the three of us. Our backs were to each other, watching out for any advancing attacks. "There's no way we can win this! We need to get out."

"No," Thandie growled, taking my hand, "We need to get _Lana_ out! They're not going to stop coming after her-"

"Agreed, so how do we do that when we're surrounded?"

My body was still breaking out sobs and cries; I was useless, unable to fight and my friends were risking their lives to keep me safe. Every so often they shot out spells from their wands, hitting approaching death eaters.

A blast from our left echoed, parts of the stone wall flying towards us, the girls screaming as dirt and shards hit us although Fin had shouted out a spell so the larger rubble stopped before it flew and knocked us out.

"Lana?" A voice started yelling, "Lana, where are you?" The owner of the voice rounded the corner of the corridor and ran towards me. Thandie, Fin and Evelyn spun and guarded me and Mason, their wands threatening to hex him, thinking it was a death eater ready to kidnap me and take me to Voldermort, until Mason ordered them to stop.

"Don't touch him, it's Ricci!"

Hearing that, I stumbled out of Mason's grip and fell forward through my three friends. Demius steadied me, gently touching my skin to check if I was hurt. "I'm alright," I reassured him, although it looked like Demius had been in a fight. Blood trickled from his right cheek and a large gash bled through his torn shirt on his shoulder. My eyes widened at his injury.

"Mason," Demius Ricci returned to his professional ways, talking calming to my friends although his breathing was heavy and forced, "Take Lana to my office and use the Floo Network to get to Snape's home. The teacher's fireplaces have not been cut off just yet so you have to hurry. You'll all be safe there for now and as soon it's possible you'll all be taken to a more permanent place to stay."

"But sir, what about Bostrum?" Evelyn asked, surprised that a teacher was asking us to just abandon everyone.

He looked her in the eyes seriously, "The school's fallen. All that matters now is that Lana gets out of here. It's her they want."

"Demius, what will you do?" I asked, not liking where this was going.

I touched his left cheek that had not been hurt and he looked at me with his pleading green eyes. His voice was quiet, as if he was only speaking to me. "Lana, there's no time!" He begged, grabbing me to kiss my forehead then pulled back, holding the sides of my face in his strong hands. My hair was tied up messily with curls falling out over my tear stroked face. "The death eaters have killed almost everyone and they're coming for you, _now_! Please, you are the only thing that matters right now; you have to get out whilst I can hold them back."

"Then please, come with us!" I cried, not wanting to let the last remains of my family go so easily.

He shook his head, "Someone has to hold them off." He stroked the side of my face. "I promise I will find you, Lana, after this is over I will look for you and won't stop until I do."

"Lana, come on!" Mason ordered as Thandie, Evelyn and Fin started running the short distance to Demius Ricci's office, Mason pulling at my hand while Demius loosely held my other in his, letting it drop as Mason finally managed to pull me away.

Defeated, I whispered, "Please don't leave me too,"

He firmly moved his head, not wanting me to loose any more of the people I loved. "I swear it, now go!" And with that he turned away as the crashing noises and shouts became even louder. I screamed out his name as death eaters ran at him, shooting curses at Demius whilst he valiantly held them off.

Mason pulled me around the corner and we ran, tears falling to join the blood stained rubble on the floor. In seconds we joined our awaiting friends just outside Ricci's locked office door. When Fin tried to kick it down, Thandie stepped forward forcefully. "Move it!" She yelled, thrashing her arm out towards the wall next to the door, her wand flashing with brilliant light. "Reducto!"

With a loud boom, more brick and cement crashed onto the floor. His office appeared untouched but soon the death eaters would be right behind us so we hurried ourselves through the hole. In the commotion I asked Fin where his sister was. Calmly he answered that Professor Lois had apparated Orla, Dom, Beth and a few of her other students during class when the attack began.

The five of us climbed into the giant fireplace. Screams from outside came from a manic voice. Quickly, I grabbed a handful of floo powder and said quietly but clearly, "Spinner's End."

Before I threw down the handful of powder, a face appeared from the hole in the wall we'd created. The face screamed loudly, piercing my ears as she tried to reach us in time. Bellatrix Lestrange's mouth twisted into a snarl as she reached out with her hands as if she was reaching to strangle me, but she wasn't even half way across the room when I gave her a small victorious smirk and threw the flew powder down. The green flames engulfed the five of us and I inwardly rejoiced in beating her tonight. She obviously hadn't heard where we were heading to, nor had she gained _anything_ from today. I hoped with all my heart that Demius was alive and had gotten away.

I collapsed to the floor as a shocked Severus looked to find the five of us, dirty and bloody. He moved from his armchair to help Mason get me upstairs as my vision went black and I couldn't ignore my exhaustion anymore.

Sweating, I jolted awake and sat up from my bed, looking around to see where I was. Wheezy and Storm were watching me from their stands across my Hogwarts bedroom. It was just a dream, but had been so clear! Remembering my final moments at Bostrum Academy and the fear I had felt, fearing for my friends' and Demius's lives. My heart was still racing but I fell backwards and laid down, sighing at the horrid memory. So many people had given their lives for my protection; I wanted to swear to myself that that would never happen again, but I knew only too well that that was out of my own hands. However I promised myself to turn up to every one of my future lessons with Demius; I owed it to him at least.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So what do we think of this chapter? This is simply Lana dreaming about the attack at Bostrum Academy and a goodbye from Demius. Tell me what you think. M. x**


	10. My Family

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognise, only my characters etc I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if there's loads of mistakes, i haven't proof-read this chapter. Well i hope you enjoy this chapter, i have a few ideas for the upcoming chapters but let me know if you have any ideas or whatever. Enjoy! M. x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The room that I was brought into had mirrors attached to the length of the hall with a huge fireplace in the middle. The room was very light and spacious. The fireplace was alight, the flames flickering and hitting the mirrors, creating rainbow lights everywhere. On a long desk there were a series of random objects. I walked through to the middle of the room and kept staring in awe even whilst Demius approached from behind me.

"It's called the room of requirement." He said. "Those who get the chance to discover it find it equipped for whatever they need and whatever they need the room to be. It's the perfect place for your lessons."

"It's beautiful." I said simply.

"And big enough to duel..." he tempted me, his eyes enticing. I rolled my eyes at him. He was walking backwards, still facing me, smirking as he pulled out his wand and beckoned me with his left hand. I pulled out my wand slowly from my back jeans pocket once we were a good distance from each other.

With a flick of his wand, Demius shouted, "Expelliarmus," and my wand was gone. I heard it clunk down somewhere behind me and I sighed heavily at a smirking Demius. He didn't want me to duel with my wand.

Biting my tongue, I moved my hand to my side, ready for any spells he may send my way.

Demius pointed his wand at me, "Stupefy!"

As quick as I could, I uttered the counter spell and twisted my fingers in a quick circular movement, "Ennervate."

As quickly as I defended myself, Demius started firing endless spells at me, one after the other and I deflected every one of them. Getting tired, I held my hand in front of my face and clenched it into a fist, clearly shouting, "Immobulus."

Demius suddenly froze with his wand raised slightly. I smirked and walked up to him. "Demius, this is stupid. I'm capable of casting every spell I know without my wand. Some I can do wordlessly." To show him, I thought of the word _Accio_, looking at a small object on the long table. When it softly landed in my hand, I saw that it was a stopwatch. In my head I concentrated, staring at the golden stopwatch and the word _Avifors_ formed clearly in my mind.

Slowly, the stopwatch blossomed into a golden yellow bird, only as big as my hand. It chirped and flapped its wings, lifting off from my hand and flying around the room, swooping past Demius and landed in my palm. And then it furled its wings and returned to the golden stop watch.

After throwing my teacher a smirk, I released him from the spell and he fell forward, catching himself before landing on the ground. He straightened himself and put his wand away. I chuckled at him and he smiled too, yet saying, "Not funny," in a childish, hurt voice. "But you're right; we know you need no help with your average spells but what will you do for defence? If they come for you, you'll have to use stronger magic-"

"Demius, its dark stuff," I said in a low, serious voice. "I won't use it, especially on you."

He rolled his eyes. Was this a joke to him?

"Lana, has it occurred to you that you have no choice?" He went to sit down on a bench along one of the walls and I joined him. "Hogwarts cannot protect you forever, and you have to be ready when they come for you. Now that magic you have is the reason Voldermort wants you, and ironically it's the only thing that's going to keep you alive if they do take you."

"Look...Even if I did say I'll practice using it, it isn't something I can just... that I can simply summon!"

He sighed, putting his head in his hands, watching the floor with an innocent expression.

"I've tried, Demius, I have! In the past I used to try all the time, using that magic locked away to make my spells that much stronger or powerful, but it never worked! I know it's in me, I can feel it but I don't have control over it, and that is something neither you nor Dumbledore understands. I do not control _it_, it controls _me_. Sometimes...it just comes out." I let my hands drop onto my lap, fed up and tired of trying to explain.

He was still looking at the floor when he spoke cautiously, "It's when you're angry, isn't it?"

I sat up straighter, my mouth falling open a millimetre but Demius continued.

"When you get upset or angry? That's when it suddenly happens and it takes control; when those emotions that are so powerful take over, like they do with all of us, your magic takes over you too and afterwards you have no idea how to get it back."

"How do you know that?" I asked, puzzled.

He turned his head in his hands to look up at me. His mouth was half covered by his hand as if he didn't quite enjoy telling me this. "Your sister was like it too."

"Alisha-May..." I mumbled, suddenly finding the same interest in the floor that Demius had.

"You were seven years old when your sister and I first moved in together. We were both nineteen and your mother and father couldn't be happier for us; they were even happier when they found out we were barely moving ten minutes away from your house." He chuckled. Funnily my life wasn't always doom and gloom and death, and Demius had contributed a lot to the light in my life. Demius locked me into his gaze with grief and heartache clear in his eyes. "I loved your sister _very much_," Demius sounded choked up saying this but got himself together quickly, "but when we got into fights I saw that she took after your mother all too well, as do you."

As far as the Avery family tree was concerned, our magic was strong and very powerful, but not all of us had the abilities that I had. My mother was a powerful witch, able to do magic without one word, let alone her wand, and she had the same darkness inside of her as I did. But we never saw it; she was our mother after all, but we were told all the stories of her young years as a Slytherin and how she adored the power she had.

Our mother, Morticia Savage, went to Hogwarts and although she was a Slytherin, she had a pure, good heart which was how she became one of Dumbledore's most beloved students. He appointed her Head Girl which was how she ended up falling head over heels for my father, Dexter Avery, who was a Gryffindor, and oddly enough, Head Boy.

Alisha-May was put into Gryffindor House in her first year at Hogwarts, meeting none other than Demius Ricci. They became the best of friends. Demius often came round to the house and he was there, watching me grow up. Demius was there, holding me when I was days old. He was there playing with me when I was a toddler, pulling at his hair and chewing on his wand; he was there all throughout my childhood.

My parents loved Demius like they would their own child, and Elliot was also very fond of his brother-like figure. Elise however never took to him, being the quiet, hateful girl she was. Demius tried his best to get on with Elise, but even he could see she had darkness in her heart and Demius only ever looked for the good in people.

Eventually Demius and Alisha-May found that their love for each other went beyond friendship and soon they were even more inseparable that they were before, if that was possible. They moved out when I was 7 and Elliot was 8, both me and my brother missing the two terribly, but every week they would spend at least one whole day with the family. Demius and I had always been close and according to what Demius had told me since I was old enough to understand him I was his favourite person, joint with Alisha-May of course, in the whole world. Demius had no family, only his Grandmother that died the following year the couple moved in together but he considered all of us his family.

The Avery family weren't as well known as the Malfoys but we were known well enough, and my mother's 'unusual gifts' often were the topic of her teacher's conversations. So it was no surprise when Alisha-May started to show similar gifts and darker magic at home and at Hogwarts. Nor was it a surprise that Elise was born a very powerful witch, however never had she shown the same dark magic without a wand that Alisha-May had been capable of while growing up. Her heart was dark but she needed her wand to perform magic, and it was clear she was envious of the power her family had, whilst I considered it somewhat of a curse.

Elliot and my father were the same. They too, like Elise, were very strong wizards but neither of them could do magic without a wand and their hearts were pure, like mine and Alisha-May's and our mother's.

I was old enough to understand, hearing my parents discuss their fights, rare as they were. My mother used to cry on the phone to a tearful Alisha-May, asking her forgiveness. My mother blamed herself for passing the dark magic we had no control over down to Alisha-May and I, but neither of us blamed her one bit. The few fights they had got dangerous as Alisha-May got so upset that she unintentionally ended up physically hurting Demius in some way. But the two were made for each other and whilst I attended my first year at Hogwarts I didn't feel the need to worry about my family.

That's why I was so shocked to find my family either dead or missing. My parents had kept anything to do with Voldermort or the Death Eaters hidden from me.

"Your sister was strong and powerful and when she used all her powers I'd never seen anything like it. I know how it takes over you, Lana, and I knew that none of it was Alisha-May's fault. But what scared me most was that she turned into someone completely different; it just wasn't her, but it didn't take her long to gain control over herself again, and after she did she told me how it was her but it was like all her emotions were amplified."

I shook my head, tears stinging my eyes. Demius suddenly realised he'd been rambling on about my dead sister, and took my hand in his. "I'm sorry, Lana. We'll stop here for now, alright? But we need to find a way to work round this sooner or later. Somehow we have to find a way for you to control your magic."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review! M. x**


	11. Black Iris

**Well it's the longest chapter i've written so far so i hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that you recognise, all rights are reserved to J.K Rowling and or Warner Brothers, but i do own my characters and my own storyline. Thanks you to my favourite reviewer CrazyMedusa, you truly are the best! Enjoy and please review M. x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everybody was filing in noisily into the classroom and standing in large groups, chatting amongst themselves. Thandie and I quickly made our way to the table on the far left at the back on the room to get away from the small crowds. They were making enough noise for me to wonder where the teacher was.

Yesterday's lesson with Demius had taken its toll on me emotionally, ending in me skipping dinner and going straight to my room and reading in bed. I hadn't spoken to Mason since his outburst in Divination and I didn't want to speak to him yet, which is why when he walked past our table and looked at me, I glared at him then looked away before he had the time to stop and speak to me.

"Are you alright there, kiddo?"

I looked at Thandie, with her blue hair tied up in a knot on top of her head and a ring through her nostril. Her eyes were sleeked with eyeliner and her face had its usual pale complexion. I tried smiling at her.

"Sure I am, I'm just tired, I guess." I said, pulling out my ash wand and laying it on the desk.

She frowned, "Still not talking to Mason?" Thandie nodded at him who was in the middle of the middle row, looking straight at our desk, sitting with the muscled Dom. The corner of his lips pulled up slightly and he lazily waved, yet his attempt was proved futile as I growled under my breath, shaking my head at him then looking away once again, staring intently at the oak desk.

"I don't know, Thandie?" I mumbled, "What he said in Divination Class really hurt. I'm just not ready yet, and I don't want to hear what he has to say about Harry and my gifts-"

"Hey," she laid her hand gently on my arm, her voice soft and calming, "You don't have to explain _anything_ to me. Or him, for that matter! As far as I'm concerned," she put her arms up innocently, "your magic, your choice."

I grinned at her, grabbing her head and smooching a kiss on her forehead. She rubbed the spot with her sleeveless arm, laughing. At that moment a very loud bark sounded from the classroom door and the crowds of students turned and looked to see a large dog trotting towards them, causing the students to fly to their desks. The dog's fur was trimmed, clearly showing a large scar on his shoulder blade and lines across his front paws and one on the side of his face. Battle scars. As the dog passed our table, a big grin spread out on my face and he faced me, his tongue rolling out of his mouth.

"Good morning to you too, Demius," I whispered and the German Shepherd continued to make his way down to the front of the class, and an audible gasp sounded from my right side.

"No freaking way?" Thandie mumbled from next to me and as she said this, the German shepherd swiftly transfigured into his human form, Demius spinning to lean against his desk in his usual brown blazer and thin chequered scarf draped round his neck. The class whispered excitedly to their desk partners while girls smiled dreamily at their new professor in such an obvious manner. He smiled at the class, his smile widening as he threw a look to Thandie and me.

"Good morning, class. My name is Demius Ricci and I will be teaching you Transfiguration this year, alongside Professor McGonagall." He moved to his chalk board and wrote the word up under N.E.W.T.s, doing this while he continued to speak to the class. "Yes indeed, I am an Animagus and I'm sure you'll be happy to know that all your lessons with _me_ will be practical."

A gathered cheer erupted from the class, and Demius chuckled at their response.

Demius walked over to the row of cages where animals squawked and croaked and squeaked. He took a large covered bird cage and brought it back to his desk. Demius uncovered the cage and many tiny birds flittered on and off the bar running along the length of the cage. The birds' backs were brown with white streaks and a blue chest similar to Thandie's hair.

"Now, seeing as this is your first lesson me, let's take it easy. In this cage are a dozen Spickle birds that I would like every desk to take one of and turn into an everyday item. If you'd like to come up, a desk at a time and retrieve a bird between the two of you and then return back to your desks and await further instructions."

Two Slytherin girls at the front of the class ran to Demius, stopping all the other eager girls that had to sit back down or walk up to the front of the class at a snail's pace. The two girls giggled hysterically as the blonde's hand touched Demius's when he let the tiny bird hop from his fingers to the teenager.

Everybody else was now lining up to get their bird, and unfortunately, Mason and Dom had gotten the space in the queue in front of Thandie and I. I had no doubt as we waited for two partners to collect their bird before Mason that he would try another desperate attempt to speak to me.

He strained his head round while his body faced the front but didn't look me in the eyes.

"Did you know he was here?" He wondered out loud.

"I did, in fact. He came to see me when I was in Professor Dumbledore's office, you know, after you'd shouted at me and pointed out that my family were dead in front of the entire class? Not to mention accused Harry of purposely breaching my safety..."

"You made your point," he growled.

Soon it came to Dom and Mason standing in front of their old professor. Dom shook his hand but only smiled, not saying a word as usual. Mason however grinned and took the professors hand and shook it hard.

"Good to have you back, Ricci. We got worried we wouldn't be seeing you again."

Demius wasn't looking at Mason when he answered, busying himself with handing Dom the tiny bird, which was looking very odd in his giant hands. "No chance of that, Mr Lunn."

"No need for formalities, Ricci, it's Mason to you." He smiled but as Dom made his way to his desk, gently stroking the bird's feathers, Demius wasn't smiling back. In fact he was frowning at Mason, his hands lazily hanging in his pockets.

"I don't think so, Mr Lunn." Mason had a puzzled look on his face, assuming his professor was kidding. "See, I thought you were my friend."

"I am-" Mason tried to assure him but Demius cut him off with his angry whisper.

"You're wrong there because the Mason I know wouldn't bring his best friend down to tears." He said, looking behind his student to glance at me. "The Mason that was my old friend would have done _anything_ to protect Lana's feelings and from what I was told about Monday morning it sounds like you're no longer the student I was proud to call my friend, let alone my student. So for now, I would appreciate it if you call me Mr Ricci or Professor, understood?"

Mason nodded once stiffly, guilt torturing his eyes and as he turned to go, Demius caught his arm and emotionlessly spoke in his ear, low enough so the class carried on stroking their birds and not decide to listen in, "And if you ever use Lana's sister to prove your point in an argument again, you'll be answering to me."

He released his hold on Mason's arm, letting his join Dom and to stew in his own guilt and embarrassment. It was our turn to retrieve the bird and Thandie was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Before Demius could turn to take out one of the remaining Spickle birds, Thandie threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank Merlin you're here, Ricci," Thandie squealed, glad to have her favourite Professor back to teach her. Back at Bostrum, Thandie and Demius had taken to each other well, seeing as Thandie was a little on the outside and Demius was an Animagus. I'd often found Thandie sitting out on the grounds with an essay to write, stroking the large German Shepherd, both content with the solitude of it all.

Demius hugged her back tightly, also happy to see his favourite student. "Hey there, Smurf. I missed you too." He grinned, releasing her. Thandie rolled her eyes at the nickname that she'd been stuck with since Demius came to teach at Bostrum Academy. Demius's eyes wandered over to me, looking at me seriously. "Are you alright?"

I moaned, "God, people have _got_ to stop asking me that, I'm fine!"

He eyed me, handing over a Spickle bird to Thandie who was cooing over the little thing.

"I promise," reassuring my old friend. He nodded and I took hold of Thandie's hand, leading her back to our desk and settled the little bird down. None of the birds were flying around the classroom, only obediently hopping around their tables while the students awaited fro Demius's orders.

"Alright then." Demius clapped his hands together and took out his cherry wands once the remaining pair sat down. "In turns, I want each student to think of an everyday object. Keep it clear in your mind, take your wand, and speak the words 'Petrificus Objectolus'. Everybody repeat after me and without wands please..."

"Petrificus Objectolus," the classroom erupted.

"Good, again,"

"Petrificus Objectolus!"

"Very good," Demius applauded, walking up and down the aisles of desks. "Now if the first set of students would like to take their wands...Think of an easy, lifeless object...Picture only that, and when you're ready speak the incantation."

Thandie gently flicked her wand, "Petrificus Objectolus," And with that the bird shrivelled down into an even smaller size that it had been, and transfigured into an egg. She grinned at her achievement.

I laughed at the object, picking it up and twirling it in my figures gently, "An egg? Very original,"

We both laughed, looking around as objects such as compasses, forks, fruit and other odd bits and bobs were laid out in front of the students.

"Good, now to return the object into the Spickle bird, circle your wands slowly once around the object and say after me 'Retorma'. Good now if there others would like to have a go and try to come up with the oddest object you can think of."

The students took it in turns to have a try, giggling and chuckling as the random objects appeared in front of them for the next fifteen minutes. Taking my ash wand, I flicked it at the bird, not speaking a word and the small bird grew a little, its wing attaching themselves to its body and getting very red.

A hand came out and took the object, bouncing it in his hand. "An apple?"

I smiled at the desk, not looking Demius in the eye.

"Wow, Lana, don't get too excited, people will think you're showing off." He laughed, putting the apple down and ruffling my hair slightly.

"Transfiguration has never been my greatest talent, you know that." I laughed, play punching Thandie's arm as she mumbled 'Tell me about it' under her breath.

"Well," he started cautiously, "perhaps you can use your own talents to your advantage." And with that, he walked up to another desk to see how they were getting on, leaving me to mull his words over. When I looked at Thandie she was waggling her eyebrows.

With her own wand she turned the apple back into the Spickle bird that hopped to the end of the desk. Thandie took my own wand now and held onto it tightly, pointedly looking between me and the bird. I sighed heavily and looked warily at the other students that were busying themselves, the boys chatting away and the girls trying their best to flirt with an oblivious Demius. After a moment Demius announced to the class he was popping into his office and would be back within minutes. He threw me another look, one that said 'just give it a try?'

"Fine," I muttered, picking up the tiny bird in my hands. With two slow fingers I stroked the length of its back, closing my eyes and tried to think of a random object, which was harder than I thought. My mind wondered to my home, seeing our living room and kitchen and trying to spot any object to concentrate on. But in my head, my mother walked into the room. She smiled at me, putting out a bowl of cereal for my breakfast and waited for me to join her at the table, like she did every morning. She was as beautiful as I remember. Her cascading raven curls fell down her back, showing off her tanned neck that held a thick gold rounded necklace.

The necklace belonged to her mother and her mother's mother before that so she had planned to give it to Alisha-May before they died. The necklace was stunning and bold; the golden stone in the middle had an indented four- point star shape filled with sparkling diamonds. I had loved that necklace when I was young. And still my mother wore it, keeping it with her when she was buried.

So as I continued to stroke the Spickle bird's back, I felt its body get heavier, turning into pure gold and lengthening into the beautiful necklace that made my heart ache. Thandie gasped at my wandless magic as it never ceased to astonish her or my other friends. I opened my eyes and smiled at the necklace; although it wasn't the actual thing – that was still with my mother, where it belonged – it still made me feel at home as it always had.

"Oi, everyone, check Loopy Lana out!" Draco Malfoy's voice yelled from the front of the class, sitting on his desk next to Blaise Zabini. He had his eyes on the necklace. "The freak show's _showing off_!"

Thandie stood abruptly, ready to tackle Malfoy down. I stood up too but to grab Thandie's wrist to stop her doing anything she'd regret. "Don't bother, Thandie, he's not worth it."

"Yeah that's right, freak show, I'm not worth it." Draco mimicked my voice and jumped off of the desk and stood in the aisle. "Why don't you let everyone see a repeat of what you just did?"

Biting my lip, I replied, "I didn't _do_ anything."

He scoffed and nodded towards Thandie who was still holding both our wands in her pale hand. "That's funny because from what I just saw you didn't have your wand whilst you turned that bird into some crummy old necklace." He walked a little further up the aisle, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini standing behind him. "Now I'd say that's something."

Stepping out from the desk with Thandie following on my heels, I stormed closer to him. I held onto my mother's necklace tightly.

"It's not some crummy necklace, Malfoy, it was my mothers."

"Don't you mean your dead mothers?" He chuckled loudly. I felt Thandie lurch towards him, ready to hex him into oblivion. She shot her wand forward but calmly I pushed that arm down. She cursed under her breath. "What's the matter, Avery? Don't know how to stick up for yourself; you have to get your fellow losers to back you up?"

Another body stood next to mine. "Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Harry said angrily from my side. But I ignored him and Thandie, stepping closer to a smug Draco.

"Trust me, I can handle myself when it comes to you, Malfoy." I growled, my fists clenched at my sides, tightening when he laughed harder.

"I highly doubt that. Isn't that the reason you're here in the first place?" He stepped closer so that we were a couple of feat from each other. "You're the famous Lana Avery – the girl that's supposed to be as strong as The Dark Lord himself, yet you run away like some child, risking everybody's lives and he's going to catch you. Just like he did your filthy mother." He spat at me.

I felt as if I wanted to cry and rip at his white blonde hair. I barely realised Malfoy and his friends had raised there wands, as had Harry, Thandie and Mason who stood behind me. I felt shaken up. I felt impossibly weak but ferociously angry at him. My head felt heavy and although I could feel tears dripping from my dark brown eyes it didn't upset my vision. My body felt light at the same time that it wanted to fall to the floor, and I wanted to let it. I wanted to scream from the claustrophobic feeling but wanted to grin because of how powerful and free I was starting to feel.

I wanted to see Draco beg for forgiveness. And suddenly, I felt stronger that I'd ever felt before.

Next thing I knew everybody is the room was backing away from Malfoy and I. The windows caved in on themselves, smashing and screeching from the pressure I was causing with my magic. Students screamed and huddled up together, their objects suddenly transforming back to birds and racing to get to the safety of their cage. I barely felt my mother's necklace transfigure in my hand and fly from my grasp, following the other birds. Malfoy's face turned into one of a frightened child, staring round at the suddenly clouded, gloomy room as thin mist swirled around from his movements. I smirked, reaching my hand out in from of me and squeezing my fingers.

The thin mist that surrounded him was suddenly swallowed by his skin. Malfoy dropped to his knees, unable to even gasp as his airways had been cut off. He was scratching at his next even drawing skin. He collapsed to his side, clutching at his throat and I felt like laughing at the freedom when I squeezed my hand even further. Malfoy was pleading with his eyes, tears dripping down his sickenly pale face. I paid no attention to the voices screaming and shouting out my name, begging for me to stop. I don't think I would have even if I knew how. I was aware of what I was doing, but how could something that felt so right be wrong?

Until a face appeared in front of me, everything was very slow and muffled, but with Demius in front of me, shouting inches from my face, I couldn't help but zone in to what he was saying.

"Lana, what are you doing?"

I smiled faintly and the innocent man, who now had such panic and fear in his voice. So emotional, so unnecessary!

He cupped my face as I continued to smile at him. I wouldn't hurt this man. I loved this man. I wanted to tell him everything was alright, seeing just how scared he was at the moment. Scared for himself? Why, I wouldn't touch him, ever!

Or perhaps, scared for me?

"Sweetheart, you must stop this," he ordered firmly yet gently, stroking my wet cheeks. "Do you hear me? You must stop this right now, or you're going to kill him."

I laughed, somewhere in my head wondering how it was my voice sounded a tinge different, more musical but dangerous. Almost wild. "Death doesn't always have to be a bad thing."

"And what of your parents, Lana? Would they want their beautiful baby daughter to be a killer?" He asked, quickly, scared he was running out of time.

My mother and father never wanted anything but happiness for me and my siblings. Oh, how I missed them! They wouldn't want this for me, especially mum. She'd blame herself to think the magic she passed down to me would cause me to become a murderer. I couldn't let that happen. I loosened the hold I had on Draco a little, so that I could hear him gasping somewhere in the background but didn't let go of the power completely. I quite liked it.

"Lana, I know you feel strong right now, and powerful, but I need you to let it go." I shook my head at him but he nodded. "Yes, I need you to let go. What you're feeling right now, it's everything you're feeling only heightened. It's not real, Lana, this isn't who you are."

"This is me," I said, unsure of myself though. My voice was returning back to normal, slowly.

"No, sweetheart, this isn't you. Just like you're sister, when she and I fought, I knew this wasn't who she really was. Now please...let go before someone gets hurt." He said strongly, my head still cupped in his hands.

I felt sleepy. I felt the dark powerful feeling running out of me like water from a bottle and it made me feel so sad. "Demius?"

"That's right, let it all go..." He whispered. He brought his arm from my face to my back, holding me as I began to fall sleepily in his arms. As I felt every last black drop of my power leave me, Demius picked me up bridal style and held me close to his body, just as I fell asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I could see the black colour drain from the iris of her eyes and return to her usual dark brown. Her eyes drooped shut and her body started to collapse in my arms so I picked her up. I murmured soothing sounds to her, sad to see taken over.

My heart ached at the memory of my beloved Alisha-May doing the same to me once, taking every last breath from my body until she finally released me. She stayed locked in the bathroom, struck with guilt from what she did and I spent two days on the other side of the door, trying to assure her I was fine and that it wasn't her fault.

"Merlin's beard..." the red headed boy known as Ronald Weasley mumbled from a desk that had been pushed to the side by Lana's magic, breaking the silence.

Several students, all in Slytherin robes, ran over to the blonde haired boy on the floor to check that he was alright. Harry, Thandie, Mason and Dom all rushed over after a moment's hesitation. All looked shocked and nervous, but the clear emotion was worry for their friend.

Harry was the one standing closest, stroking back Lana's hair from her damp forehead. Her nose had started to bleed from the pressure she was causing, blood also dropping into her hair from her ears. Her skin was boiling hot but pale; we needed to take her to the hospital wing. "Oh, Lana..." Harry soothed, anxious for his old friend.

"Dom, I need you to take her to the hospital wing for me whilst I sort out the class. Mason if you could go find the Headmaster for me please, Thandie you go with Dom and Harry..." I gave Lana over to Dom who easily took her from my arms, already out the door and off with Thandie. "Harry, you stay with me."

"Professor, we'll help lead them to the Hospital Wing," A frizzy haired girl, Hermione Granger, and Ron ran after the three students after I nodded, giving them permission. Harry thanked them quickly and I turned to see the shaken up students had already begun to shove the desks back together, without magic unsurprisingly after what they had just witnessed. I waved my wand and the shards of glass began to rise, sorting back into their pictures and then the stain glass windows were back to normal.

"Just you wait until I tell my father about this, Potter," a groan sounded from the white haired boy on the floor. I turned and stood with Harry, staring down at him. "I'll have your crazy girlfriend expelled from here quicker than you can say Quidditch then she'll get what's coming to her. Crazy bitch..."

"Hey!" I shouted at the boy, "Watch your tongue. 20 points from Slytherin. Class dismissed." Groans sounded from the green robbed students, yet it was probably the most normal thing that had happened in this classroom in the past hour. The class started speaking lowly amongst themselves and once they were all out I locked the door and laid my hand on Harry's back, leading him down the corridor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well what did we think? Let me know and please review! M. x**


	12. Hospital Wing

Dom, Hermione, Ron and the blue haired Smurf had taken Lana to the Hospital Wing whilst Mason retrieved Professor Dumbledore from his office. After I'd dismissed the class, a group of Slytherins propped the Malfoy boy up and slid him also in the direction of the Hospital Wing. I had locked the classroom door and Harry and I followed quickly behind, sure to keep Malfoy away from Lana.

"Stupid Witch could have killed me." Draco mumbled to his friends, just a few metres away from us. "She'll pay for this, her and her beloved professor, mark my words."

Harry grunted, moving to take a swing at the Slytherin boy but I pulled him back.

"Leave him, he's a Slytherin, what do you expect?" I murmured to him. "Besides, I'm sure Lana will be upset if you're not there when she wakes up."

Harry's cheeks reddened a little but he frowned, nodding, "What happened back there, Professor?"

"Harry..."

"I'm not stupid," his voice raised a notch, "I know that's she's a powerful witch, I just..." He huffed out a heavy breath. "I've never seen her like _that_, before."

I sighed. "I've seen it."

"You have?" Harry exclaimed.

"Not from, Lana," I mumbled, "At least I've never seen that side to her, but her older sister, Alisha-May...Aside from Lana she was the most powerful witch I'd ever seen."

Harry's eyebrows raised and we rushed past a bunch of students making their way to their next class.

"You knew Alisha-May Avery?"

I sighed heavily, resisting the flashes of Alisha-May's smile, her bronze highlighted hair... "I probably knew Lana's oldest sister better that anyone else – perhaps better than her own parents." Her green eyes danced inside my head, making my stomach drop. "Alisha-May was my best friend since our first year at Hogwarts. That's how I know Lana, I've known the Avery family all of her life. It was so easy for me to fall in love with Alisha, she was so beautiful and kind...not to mention fiercely talented."

"I'm so sorry..." Harry said truthfully, obviously informed of her death, "I know what it's like to loose someone...Do you mind me asking what happened? Were you there?"

"When she was taken? No, but I was waiting for her back at our home. She'd been training to become an Auror and on her way home she was snatched. There were too many of them..." I said. Harry was no fool; he could probably hear the guilt that slipped round my words.

We had arrived at the Hospital Wing after a few minutes of silence. I had no idea what to say to make conversation with the boy, but then I was desperate not to be left alone with my thoughts of Alisha-May.

A woman dressed in a matron's outfit was hovering over a weak, dark haired girl. The girl was very pale, ghostly pale, and had dried blood being wiped away by a certain blue haired girl.

"Lana," Harry gasped at her appearance, rushing towards her, "Madam Pomfrey, how is she?"

I stood at the end of her bed; she looked terrible. She had yet to waken but her eyes were fluttering. Thandie sat beside her as Dom, Ron and Hermione stood away, giving us some space. I looked to them, "You three, if you'd like to return to your classes," and as they nodded and began to move, I added, "And thank you, for all your help. I couldn't be more grateful."

The boys nodded while the young frizzy haired witch smiled and then walked out of the Hospital Wing. The red haired boy glared at Draco Malfoy, who was making a lot of noise from the other end of the room; I was thankful Madam Pomfrey had kept him and his Slytherin friends away from Lana.

"As well as she looks; she has a high fever and seems resistant to wake. But we're cleaning her up and after another few healing potions and some rest she'll be up and about. But please, Mr Potter, few visitors as possible – she needs to rest." Madam Pomfrey sighed over Lana's body and smiled timidly, her eyes full of sorrow for the young traumatised girl.

"It's alright, Madam Pomfrey, Harry and Lana's closest friends will be the only visitors bothering you, I'm sure." I said in a low quiet voice.

"Well, that may be, Mr Ricci, but I'm sure Professor Snape will have his complaints on behalf of young Mr Malfoy over there bothering Miss Avery soon enough," She sighed again, "And you best be ready when he does."

Smurf piped up then, pausing when wiping the cold flannel on Lana's forehead, "Mason should be here in a few with the Headmaster. He'll defend her."

I nodded too. "Professor Dumbledore knows just as much as us on the seriousness of the Avery family's gifts and how she has no power over them."

"Good," Madam Pomfrey genuinely smiled down at Lana's pale face, rolling her eyes as another moan came from the other side of the room, "Alright Mr Malfoy, keep your trousers on, I'm coming!"

The kind woman walked over none too quick to the blonde haired boy and tended to him almost roughly, shooing away his friends.

A gentle moan interrupted my thoughts and my eyes darted to a moving Lana. The sheets were damp from her sweat. Harry joined Thandie on her left, worry etched on his face and I crouched down to get to eye level with Lana, although it appeared she was still 'asleep', if you could call it that.

"Lana..." I murmured, taking her hand in mine. Her hand was burning my skin.

"She'll be ok," Thandie tried to smile at me but she took was just as worried. Harry took the flannel from her hands as she announced she was going to get some water.

Harry began to brush away any stray curls that clung to Lana's sweaty face and touched lightly to her forehead with the wet flannel, cupping her right cheek gently in his palm. His brow furrowed and he softly spoke to me, "She's really burning up."

I looked at him although his eyes didn't meet mine. They were busy gazing at Lana, flickering at every movement she made to check she was alright. He held onto her even though her skin was prickly and sweat fell from her white skin.

"You really care about her." It wasn't a question.

He still didn't look at me, but his voice was slow and heavy, "When she disappeared after our first year it was like I couldn't rest until I knew she was alright. I was never really told what had happened to her but I got little hints from Dumbledore that she was safe. But I never forgot her."

I felt a smile creep onto my face when I asked, "What did it feel like, seeing her again for the first time?"

He slowly shook his head, "Honestly...I didn't recognise her. In my head I still pictured that short, shy curly haired eleven year old girl from our first year. But seeing her and realising who she was," He shook his head again, "It was indescribable. The relief that she was safe and alive and _here_...I guess I just couldn't quite believe it."

He brought his hand to squeeze her fingers. "Sometimes I still can't believe she's here."

"Do you love her?" I murmured, already sure of the answer.

That was when he looked at me, shocked at my question. He glanced at Lana then back at me.

"Is it that obvious?" He whispered. I chuckled lowly. "She was my best friend back then, and I desperately want to stay her friend now...But I don't know if she wants to be. She's so hesitant and secluded-"

"Well, who wouldn't be? She lost her parents and her oldest sister at a young age, then her other sister tortured and abandoned her and along with that she has a missing brother, an emotionless toad for a guardian and if she doesn't agree to join his side, The Dark Lord himself is out to kill her...After all that, wouldn't you try to keep those you love away from you, where it's safe?"

He frowned, "That doesn't give her an excuse not to be happy."

I smiled, "Couldn't agree more."

He grinned at me and kept hold of Lana's hand, letting the wet flannel rest on her forehead. The Smurf walked over with a goblet of water and placed it to Lana's lips.

"So Lana's guardian is an emotionless toad?" Harry chuckled.

Thandie burst out laughing, "Ha! You can say that again!"

"I tried to convince him she'd be better off with me but he wouldn't hear of it and until Lana's old enough she has to do what she's told." I muttered.

"Does Lana even like this guy?" Harry asked, his eyes flashing to check on Lana every few seconds during our conversation. I rolled my eyes while Thandie spoke for me.

"She does, _he_," she nudged her head towards me, "doesn't. He's there for her when she needs it but let's just say he's not very good with kids."

"When she needs it?" I repeated, getting a little angry. "What she needs is love and a family and _I'm family_. We are all we have left; each other...That's why I started teaching at Bostrum," I informed Harry, "So I could watch over her at school if it meant he watched over her the few times she went to stay with him."

"Who is he?" Thandie and I frowned, surprised he didn't know, "Lana mentioned he's at the school?"

Loud footsteps approached and a dark figure swept through, shouting out, "Where is she?"

"Speak of the devil," the Smurf muttered but kept her eyes on Lana, sipping her more water whilst Harry's eyes left her to find the owner of the voice.

Severus Snape scowled as he saw me crouching down next to her, ignoring a whining Draco Malfoy that called his name as he stepped quickly to Lana's bed. As I stood I noticed Harry's eyes widen at the man in all black.

Harry stood as I did but with his back to Lana, guarding her from Snape. "What? _You're_ Lana's legal guardian?" he said, not believing it even as he said it.

"My relation to Miss Avery is none of your concern, Potter." Severus sneered then stared me down. "I should have known Dumbledore would give in to you. You're not fit to be a teacher as much as you weren't fit to be Lana's legal guardian-"

"They were going to change it to _me_ in their will, Snape," I spat, "But-"

"But they died, Ricci and thank god they did because if they had she'd be dead by now if she'd been left alone with you." Severus yelled back and even when I grabbed him by the collar he stayed as still as before, the only expression on his face was loathing.

"How dare you speak of them," I snarled.

"You're nothing but a child yourself, Ricci. You could never protect her and that's why Morticia and Dexter insisted that I'd be her guardian if they were to pass away."

"Dex and Morticia were like my family, Snape." I shoved him away from me. "When did you ever visit? When were you ever there for Lana before now?"

"Would you stop it?" Thandie screamed at the two of us. "Lana needs _both_ of you and if you two can't learn to work together then she's going to get hurt."

"And she's been hurt enough." Harry added, frowning at the both of us. At that moment Professor Dumbledore walked in with Mason tagging along behind him.

I nodded curtly in gratitude to the two mature students and backed off from Snape.

"Severus," the headmaster nodded in greeting, then did the same to me, "Demius, how is Miss Avery?"

I moved to stand next to the Headmaster. "She's well enough, Albus. But she has a fever and will need her rest."

The headmaster sighed, saddened by Lana's ill appearance. "Well I suppose that is good news. Poor young one; what it must feel like for someone of her age, to feel so alone and completely helpless to your gifts?"

"Professor, you know this wasn't her fault, right?" Smurf half pleaded. "She couldn't help it. The little sod provoked her and next thing you know she was completely zoned out."

"Yes, I understand, Miss Harrington." The headmaster nodded with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "I am well aware that Miss Avery is incapable of controlling her powers and those that know of them yet choose to provoke them should know better." Saying this, Albus turned, as did everyone, to stare over his half moon spectacles at Draco Malfoy. The boy scoffed and looked away from us.

"Headmaster, as thankful as I am that you understand Lana's situation, what are we going to do when word spreads of her gifts?" Snape drawled.

"No matter, Severus, Miss Avery need not worry over silly matters," Albus reassured us, "A girl of her age already has enough problems of her own, let alone the ones she'll have to face sooner or later. Now I think we should leave Miss Avery to rest."

The Headmaster gestured for us to leave but smiled at Harry who hadn't moved an inch from her side.


	13. Confessions

The voices weren't clear, but they weren't too muffled so I could hear my friends talking. I was half asleep so I don't think I could have opened my eyes if I tried. I could feel droplets of sweat running down my skin and I was shivering I was so cold. Madam Pomfrey had said I had a fever but it wasn't just that. Not only was I emotionally drained but physically too. I felt so weak, but not as weak as I had felt before the first potion Madam Pomfrey had given me.

I had heard their conversations and I felt my body twitch when I heard Draco's moans and complaints. But I felt even more relaxed when I heard Harry's and Demius's soft low voices beside me.

The group's voices were low and muffled as they were a small distance from my bed. "A girl of her age already has enough problems of her own, let alone the ones she'll have to face sooner or later." Dumbledore's voice said soothingly, and after a quick pause, he announced a little louder, "Now I think we should leave Miss Avery to rest."

Footsteps slowly shuffled away until there was silence in the room. After a moment, the familiar warm hand moved to rest in mine as Harry took his place in a seat next to my upper body. A straining noise hurt my ears when the legs of the chair dragged across the floor, but I soon relaxed when I realised that Harry wasn't leaving, only moving closer. The weight of the bed increased as Harry laid his head in his arms right beside my face.

Some time passed and I really wanted to speak to him but when I opened my mouth it was dry. I tried to talk but soon the sweet feel of cold water was running down my throat, Harry's hand cupping my chin to help me drink. I gulped, feeling a lot better.

I fluttered my eyes open, squinting at the lights then opening them fully after a moment.

Harry's hair was slightly out of place. He looked tired and I smiled, watching his thumb stroke my hand as he watched it carefully. I squeezed his hand and in an instant his eyes were on me. He grinned, seeming relieved yet concerned at the same time.

"Hey," he sighed contently.

I smirked, laughing as he went a little cross eyed when I readjusted his dishevelled glasses. I was so weak my hand dropped back down onto the bed simply and I watched as Harry took mine in his again.

"Hi,"

"How're you feeling?" He asked with concern clear in his voice once again.

I shrugged but even that took up some energy. "Like hell."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence until I decided to break it. "You're not...frightened of me, are you, Harry?" I said the words slowly.

He frowned, confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I sighed, letting my eyes close so I didn't have to face him when I said this. "You saw what I was like. You've seen what I'm capable of doing. I could hurt you like I hurt Malfoy and I wouldn't blame you if you want to stay away from me after today."

The silence stretched on and when I opened my eyes I was half surprised he was still here. But Harry was still frowning and his eyes seemed angry.

"It wasn't you, Lana."

"But it was me?"

"Yes, but you weren't yourself – you couldn't help it,"

"That's the thing, Harry," I mumbled in reply. His face was so close his sweet breath tickled my face. "I just don't know anymore. I could feel myself doing it and it was _me_. That's why I didn't touch Demius; I love him and I didn't want to hurt him."

"That's good, Lana-"

"But what sort of person does it make me if I know not to hurt Demius but that I could kill Draco Malfoy without a second thought?"

He sighed heavily.

"I don't know about any of that, Lana," Harry looked solemnly into my eyes, "but what I do know is that you're a good-hearted, honest, kind and brave woman and I know with all my heart your mother and father couldn't be prouder to call you their daughter."

I felt a tear run down my cheek and with Harry's other hand that wasn't tied to mine he wiped it away with a small smile on his lips. I sniffed and laughed.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I joked and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Only the best girls," he winked at me and I laughed again, choking a bit and Harry moved to rest the water on my lips so I could swallow.

"So...You didn't recognise me when I arrived, huh?"

After a moment of confusion, his eyes widened, "You heard that?" His breathing stopped for a moment or two.

"That and more..." I grinned at him.

A touch of pink spread to his cheeks and I squeezed his hand. I moved onto my side, curling up so I was face to face with him, ignoring my aching body's protests.

"You love me?"

Now his cheeks were even brighter and when he didn't speak I continued.

"Harry, I know we were best friends back in our first year, and it must be hard, me coming back to Hogwarts. But you have no idea how much I missed you whilst I was gone; I thought about you all the time and if I had ever known about my leaving Hogwarts I would have said goodbye to you properly. But coming back, seeing you again and you being here with me now...You have no idea what it means to know you've forgiven me and want to be friends again." I smiled timidly, but Harry seemed puzzled.

"Friends?" he asked.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Yeah, I mean, if you don't want to be after what you saw-"

"No Lana, you've misunderstood." He said, looking away from me. His breath was heavy and it was making me anxious. "I said that I loved you."

"So you _do_ want to be friends?" I grinned.

"Lana...I want to be more than friends. I mean I dowant to be friends but also, what I'm trying to tell you is that I want us to be together."

My eyes widened.

"I'm in love with you, Lana." He said simply, blushing but trying to smile. I was speechless. "Well, I think I have been since our first year at Hogwarts but nothing ever happened, but now that you're back and we're here, together..."

I gulped.

"I don't want to risk loosing any possible chance that you might feel the same way. I mean, if you don't, don't think this changes anything. You're still my friend, no matter what happens."

He was staring intently at the bed sheets when I decided to lean in those few inches closer. The moment my lips touched his like a feather, his eyes flashed to meet mine and then closed with half a smile tugging on his mouth.

I felt myself smiling too as I was, at this very moment, doing something I'd wanted to do for a very long time. This kiss was gentle and slow. Harry's hand cupped my cheek and I leaned into it like a cat. His lips tasted sweet and I was hungry for more yet didn't want to scare him off, but when I took his bottom lip in mine, I heard a low growl sound from his throat and the kiss became more urgent.

For a while he sat with me, talking and making sure I was alright. Thandie came in after an hour and told us Harry was to leave me to rest under the orders of Professor Severus Snape. I sighed, suddenly realising I was exhausted. Harry discreetly kissed my forehead and smiled when Thandie wasn't looking, and told me he'd come back to see me later. The two left the room and I fell into a blissful, content sleep.


	14. Dinner Time

**Hey guys, thanks for all your sweet reviews. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters. Unfortunately J.K Rowling does, oh how I envy her! Please keep on going with the reviews, i've loved every single one and want more! This is just a filler chapter for Evelyn's review. Enjoy M. x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

We all heard about Lana's incident in Transfiguration class, but we hadn't spoken to her about it. It was the day after and we were sitting eating dinner in quite a tense atmosphere. I didn't blame Lana for not wanting to speak to Mason after what he'd said to her but since then he just looked like a lost puppy! Lana was practically his entire life.

"You think she's alright?" Mason asked for the eighteenth time since the food appeared in front of us, and he hadn't eaten a single thing. "Maybe I should go check on her?"

"For the last time, Mason," I moaned at him, "She's fine – I checked on her earlier. She should be out of there soon!"

"And she doesn't want to see you anyway." Thandie growled under her breath. The table probably looked like it was girls Vs boys from any onlookers as Luna, Thandie and I sat on one side while Fin and Mason sat opposite us. Luna Lovegood and Fin seemed to be in a world of there own, either that or politely staying out of any argument, as they were eating and reading newspapers. Beth, Dom and Orla had completely separated from us now. They'd found friends here at Hogwarts at the Slytherin table, too close to that Draco Malfoy for my liking.

"What's that supposed to mean, Thandie?" Mason glared at the girl between Luna and me.

The blue haired friend of ours looked up and glared back. "I mean that she hasn't forgiven you for what you said about her sister, which quite frankly I agree with! You of all people know what that girl's going through and I think the best thing for her is to have some time away from you."

Mason frowned, "She's my best friend. I'm not just going to cut off all strings from her."

I sighed, "No ones asking you to do that, Mason. We just think it's best if you get some time apart from each other, that's all."

"We?"

Thandie gladly answered that question, "Evelyn, me, Luna and Harry."

"Harry?" Mason asked surprised. "Why should I care what Harry Potter thinks?"

"Because he, us lot and Demius are the closest thing Lana has to family and we should respect Lana's decisions." Thandie stated, and then a small smile haunted her lips, "Besides, looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of Harry nowadays."

"What do you mean?"

"Thandie, don't," I ordered but she shook her head at me, shrugging.

"I don't see how he won't find out sooner or later so why don't we just get it over with?" Thandie nodded towards Mason, "The poor sod's obviously in love with Lana so it would be unfair _not_ to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Mason yelled, angered by being kept in the dark though totally ignoring Thandie's remark about being in love with Lana.

I huffed out a breath, feeling guilty Lana wouldn't be the one to tell him, whether she wanted to speak to him or not. "Thandie has been checking up on Lana all day and yesterday...Yesterday before Professor Snape asked her to send Harry away she went to sneak back into the Hospital Wing and-"

"And I saw Harry and Lana snogging each other's face off!" Thandie giggled excitedly with a huge grin on her face. Mason's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. Thandie kept on smiling even when she saw Mason's frozen body and Fin staring at us with food dangling from between his lips.

"Did you stop it?" Mason growled.

Thandie laughed, "No? They didn't even see me so I let them carry on." She ignored Mason as steam practically was floating out of his ears and foaming at the mouth. She turned to me and spoke a little quieter, "This could be exactly what Lana needs right now; someone worth fighting for."

"Who's worth fighting for?" A confused voice sounded from behind me and the girls spun round to see Lana standing there, awkwardly fidgeting with her hands and swapping her weight from one foot to another.

I grinned at her and got up to pull her into a hug. "Nothing, never mind," I mumbled in my best friend's ear, "and it's good to see you."

"Thanks, Evelyn." She smiled back, stepping over the bench and sat beside me. She smiled at all of us but kept her eyes away from Mason. I passed her a bowl of creamy pasta but she shook her head, "I'm not hungry, thank you. I could do with some pumpkin juice though."

The pumpkin juice jug was right in front of Mason and he was glaring at the table, ignoring Lana's request completely. Thandie growled and grabbed the jug then gently settled it next to Lana's goblet. Lana smiled back her in thanks and we had to sit in utter silence for the next ten minutes.

"Um Lana, this is probably not the right thing to say at a time like this but Harry Potter has been staring at the back of your head for the past few minutes, without blinking by the looks of it." Fin whispered to her from across the table. We turned our heads to see the-boy-who-lived watching Lana. She turned round and met his eyes, blushing slightly but wearing the most genuine smile I've seen her wear since we arrived at Hogwarts. Harry grinned back and started to stand and began to walk towards us. Thandie squealed and squeezed Lana's arm.

"Oh my god, he's coming over to see you. That's so sweet." She screeched. "Maybe he'll kiss you again!"

"Wait, what?" Lana shout-whispered to us, looking back and forward to meet our eager gazes. "You guys know?"

"Erh, yeah we do!" Thandie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Lana, and we are all very happy for you." Luna dreamily told her and Lana smiled in thanks until she added with a frown, "Apart from Mason who seems surprisingly angry about it."

Mason glared at the blonde headed girl.

"Yes well," Mason grumbled, keeping his eyes off of Lana, "some of us think Potter isn't the best choice for Lana. Oh great, he's bringing his friends along too..."

Harry, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were standing behind me and Lana, Harry's friends smiling awkwardly. They greeted us with hellos and smiles but Harry's eyes were still fixed on Lana. Luna helped the conversations start once the trio sat next to Fin and I think we were all grateful. The three Gryffindors were friendly and I found that I quite liked Hermione as she was very smart and seemed kind. We laughed as Luna stated Ron and I had a lot in common due to our identical hair colour and that got us talking easily enough.

I couldn't help a smile appear on my face as I seemed to be the only one watching Harry's and Lana's eyes sparkle when they watched each other.

"How are you feeling?" Harry mouthed to Lana.

She returned with a tiny shrug, "Better, thank you."

He smiled back and after a moment, he mouthed, "I miss you."

I even got butterflies at the expression on his face. Pure devotion; the kid was in love and I wouldn't be surprised if Lana had been in love with him since her first year here at Hogwarts. Things were finally looking up for Lana and no way were Thandie or I going to let anyone stand in her way.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Are we happy about Harry and Lana? Hope so, keep your thoughts coming. M. x**


	15. Kissing You

**Hey guys, updating tonight for my lovely few reviewers but MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! :D I'll be a very happy potterhead! Chapter is ever so slightly steamy so let me know what you think of it. I do not own anything, J. K Rowling does, lucky woman...Review and enjoy! M. x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was lying down in the common room on the sofa, in front of a wild fire that I'd started with a zap of my fingertips. I was reading one of the many books from the bookcase in my room when a body flopped down on the arm because there was no room left, unless they had sat on my feet.

Harry was wearing his uniform but only the shirt and tie, and trousers of course. His hair was a little ruffled and he was smiling at me. I, however, was ready for bed in my shorts that were a light blue and white chequered colour with a dark blue vest and black trainer socks. My hair was falling around my face like I was a lioness.

I let the book fall down onto my chest. I smirked and raised my eyebrows, "How did you get in Mr Potter?"

Harry shrugged, "Me and Eric go way back," referring to the Waiting Knight. "And he knows you and I are..."

I kept my eyebrows high, playing dumb, "That you and I are..."

His shoulders dropped and he couldn't help the smile from tainting his lips. "You know,"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." I told him. I pinched my legs closer to my body and sat up so my back was leaning against the arm, brought up the book and pretended to read. I tried my best to keep a straight face.

I felt him hop over the arm and onto the seat where my legs had been and his body crawled closer until he was leaning over my chest. He took the book from my hands and let it drop to the floor. My eyes were fixed on his. Damn, I forgot how gorgeous those eyes were. His breath tickled my nose as his face was inches from mine.

"That you are my beautiful, talented goddess of a girlfriend who I cannot resist right now," he whispered against my face and he was smirking, his eyes frozen on my lips. Impatiently I brought my hand to his neck and pulled him those final inches closer. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I felt his hands rest on my hips; it sent a burning heat from my toes to my lips. I kissed him harder and opened my mouth to get closer to him.

I heard him moan as I tugged on his hair. Opening my legs, I let Harry move even closer, caging me between him and the arm of the chair in such little space. Distinctly I felt my legs hook around his body where he was kneeling. Running my hands through his hair, Harry released my lips, only to kiss down from my chin, down my neck to the base of my throat.

"God, you make me crazy!" I heard him groan into my skin, nipping with his teeth. I felt myself smile and tilted his chin up so his lips met mine again. He didn't have his eyes closed and when mine fluttered open, he caught them and grinned. It felt odd, kissing him while we were both smiling but good odd. He took my bottom lip in his then kissed my forehead. I sighed, feeling so happy. He took my face in his hands, "I love you, Lana."

I grinned as he moved to face me. "And I love you. It's like...It's like you're making me whole." I shrugged my shoulders nervously, "I mean it might take some time, but in this past week I've felt more alive than I have in the past six years."

Harry kissed me again, my face still cupped in his hands.

"I feel the same." And he was kissing me hard, wrapping his arms around my waist to bring me even closer. My chest was pressed against his body and when I felt his fingertips briefly land on the skin from where my vest rode up, I gasped. I pulled at his tie until there was no part of us not touching, but I wanted more. I started to loosen his tie and undo his top buttons.

All of a sudden I was cold. I was so wrapped up in our embrace that it took me a moment to realise Harry was on the floor, too close to the fireplace for my liking, and staring at the flames intensely they quickly died down into nothing. Harry whirled back around and looked past me angrily, getting himself together.

"What is your problem, Mason?" Harry shouted, fuming after being hit by a spell sent from Mason's wand. I shuffled awkwardly on the sofa to get a look at Harry's attacker but before I could shout at him or order him to leave, he threw himself over the sofa and launched himself into Harry, fists flying. The boys landed in a heap on the floor and Mason pounded his clenched hands into Harry's chest.

"Mason, stop it!" I screamed. I tried pushing him with all my strength but I was no match physically for Mason Lunn. But magically...

I threw my hand out and thrashed it to the side, and like a rag doll, Mason flew off of Harry and onto the other side of the common room. He looked shocked at me but for the moment I ignored him and jumped off the sofa, crouching next to Harry. He had a split lip from a hit to the face and I was sure bruises will soon appear on his chest. He groaned slightly yet smiled tightly, trying to reassure I was ok. I helped him up, an arm round him then settled him on the sofa. I whirled round to Mason.

"What do you think you were doing?" I yelled at him, trying to hold my clenched fists back which yearned to greet his face, hard.

Mason scoffed and got up. "He had no right to kiss you, Lana, and to be brutally honest it was horrific to walk in on."

I laughed, sounding a little hysterically, "He's my boyfriend, you stupid idiot, of course he does!"

He frowned and huffed out, wiping down his clothes. Just then Thandie and Evelyn walked out their room to see what the commotion was about. Evelyn hurried down the stairs while Thandie just jumped off the edge and landed neatly in a crouch. She cautiously walked over.

Harry wiped at the blood on his lip and muttered, "Leave it, Lana, he's not worth it," which received an odd sounding snarl from Mason's big mouth. I was very angry and on the brink of tears; this was supposed to be my best friend for crying out loud!

"Lana, is everything alright?" Thandie said, yet she was glaring at Mason.

I didn't answer Thandie, but spoke to my aspiring Healer friend. "Evelyn, could you see to Harry's lip please?"

She politely agreed and she took out her wand, repeating something, sewing his lip together with her skills. Tears were still in my eyes. "Mason, you've been there for me in the past when no one else has, and I haven't forgotten that. But lately...You've been mean, spiteful and cruel. I love Harry and for some reason, you can't accept that. I think we need time apart."

"You're not serious!" Mason screamed at me, flinging his arms out in anger. "You're stopping our friendship because of some asshole?"

"Yeah, and you're that asshole, Mason." I glared at him.

"That's enough, Lana." A voice spoke from the door and I saw Demius standing there, but his eyes were gentle on me. "I think, perhaps, it would be best for Mr Lunn to move into a separate room, away from this common room." He turned to face a dumb struck Mason. "Lana is here for a reason, Mason, and you aren't helping matters. I will speak to the headmaster, however I'd like you to come too and explain your actions to him yourself about your behaviour this evening. If you'd like to come with me..." Demius gestured with his hand to the door and I was so thankful he was watching out for me.

Mason still looked shocked. "But-"

"With me, Mr Lunn," Demius repeated more firmly, ordering him to go outside.

"No! This is out of order, I'm not leaving-"

Demius stormed closer, his protective streak coming out at his best. He was a few feat, shouting right in his face, "Mason, I'm not only speaking to you as your teacher but as Lana's and your friend. Now I'd like you to leave this common room and follow me. You have been upsetting and disturbing your friends and enough's enough. I won't let you cause Lana any more upset than what she already has had to go through."

Giving up, Mason bowed his head a followed Mason out of the door, not before throwing me a last pleading look but I pretended I missed it and looked down, lighting the fireplace once more with a blink of my eyes. I was shivering and soon the goose bumps on my arms went. Harry wrapped his arms round my waist and cradled me close to his chest, his head resting on my shoulder and I saw that his lip was fully healed.

"It's for the best, Lana."

I hoped he was right.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So what do you think? Please drop me a comment or review, it'll make my day. Starting college soon, so very nervous but if i get atleast four reviews i'll update asap! Love you guys. M. x**


	16. Evil On The Horizon

**Well it has been a week of college and i'm already officially exhausted. Pathetic huh? But, to all my lovely reviewers and my readers, here is another - extra long - chapter for you so please keep on sending in your comments, i adore them! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but my own characters and ideas, all rights are reserved to J. K Rowling, the lucky lady, and Warner Brothers. Please enjoy. Accio Reviews! ;D M.x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

For the past week I had felt at odds with myself because everything had been completely normal, but it wasn't normal for me if nothing bad happened. Harry and I spent every day together and just when I thought I couldn't love him any more than I already did, the next day came and seeing him, kissing him, having him hold me in his arms...it proved me wrong.

Hermione, Luna, Ron and Neville Longbottom, my old friend who'd only recently gotten the courage to speak to me again, officially joined our table. Demius made sure Mason kept his distance. He often threw me glances at dinner; he'd either eat silently next to Orla, Dom and Beth on the Slytherin table or way over the other side of our table on his own. If he ever tried to speak to me, in the hallway or during class, and not once did I want to hear his excuses, Harry or one of my friends would send him away and usually he'd go without too much of a fuss. Today was an exception.

Harry and I walked hand in hand down to another class of Care of Magical Creatures with Luna, Thandie and Evelyn already ahead of us, giggling and flashing round to watch us, ready to catch us kissing or something. I was glad they were happy for me. They were too far away to hear Mason approach from behind us, but when he gently called my name, Harry's face stiffened, his eyes darkening and he pulled me by our linked hands to get me behind him.

Mason huffed and rolled his eyes, "Enough with the dramatics, Potter. Let's not forget who protected all those years at Bostrum." Harry didn't move an inch so Mason raised his hands in surrender. "Look, all I'm asking is for a couple of minutes alone with my best friend after class," his eyes flickered onto my face. "That alright with you?"

Mason looked worse than I'd ever seen him. His brown and blonde highlighted hair was scruffy and dishevelled, unlike him. His uniform was far from neat and his eyes held a certain loneliness within them I hadn't seen before. "Haven't you got a class to get to?" I mumbled.

He grinned from ear to ear.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Five minutes, Mason and not a minute more," I pressed on but he was backing away fast, not wanting me to change my mind.

"Yes ma'am. See you in an hour!"

I let out a long breath that I'd only realised I'd been holding onto, anxious things were going to blow up between my boyfriend and my ex best friend. Harry was still frowning after Mason, even when I pulled at his hand and carried on walking down the hill.

He still hadn't relaxed when he spoke, "Lana, are you sure meeting Mason's a good idea?"

"If it gets him out of the way, yes – I'm tired of him moping after me."

"But he deserves it," Harry muttered.

"I said I was going to speak to him. I never sad I was going to forgive him. Harry," I brought his hand to my lips and kissed his fingers that were tied between mine, "you need to relax. I'm fine. I've never been better and I'm not about to let Mason Lunn, who by the way can be one of the biggest jerks I know, ruin it."

He stopped me and took my other hand in his, pulling me closer until our breath swirled together, "Lana, if anything happened to you..."

His voice wasn't as strong as it had been and he took a moment to regain his composure.

"If you left just like that, no notice or goodbye, like before, I don't know what I'd do. Apart from my friends, you're the only thing I have left in my life that I would desperately hold on to no matter what the consequences. I can't even think about you hurt or...or worse without my heart feeling like its drowning." He closed his eyes, his nose touching mine and his breath was heavy and warm. "I love you so much my heart feels like it could burst, but I'm so afraid of loosing you."

Hey," I coaxed him out of this sudden fear of his and took his face in my hands, "you won't loose me, ever," I said seriously, sternly, "Not without me being taken from you by force. And," My voice broke, suddenly needing a gulp before I choked up, "and if that happens, I need you to move on."

His eyes flashed open, "Stop it."

"Harry, we need to talk about this some time. If they come and they take me, I won't say yes to them. I won't ever give in, and I _will_ do my parents proud. And when they do take me-"

"Stop it," he yelled, yanking himself away from my touch, tears pricking his eyes. "Stop talking about it as if it's going to happen. It won't; I won't let it. I won't let them take you!"

"Harry, don't be naive! All I'm saying is that if the worst happens, you have to promise me something."

Harry stared at me blankly, the tears dripping from those gorgeous eyes of his - the same eyes that brought me to him in our first year together; the same eyes that made my stomach explode with butterflies every time they looked at me.

We were calmer now, but just as gloomy. I stepped closer to him and hugged him.

"You mustn't put yourself in danger." I murmured in his ear. "Promise me you'll keep yourself safe, no matter what happens. You'll carry on with your life as if I'd never returned to Hogwarts. I want you to fall in love, be the great wizard I know you'll be, and have children that become your whole life." I pulled back and kissed his lips gently. "All I'm asking is for you to live."

His breath came out shaking and he rubbed at his eyes, and there was no evidence that he'd cried at all, apart from his slightly red rimmed eyes.

"_Nothing's_ going to happen." He kissed my lips lightly and then brought me in for a hug, nestling his face into my hair. "I will do all those things, with you. You are my life now."

After a couple of minutes kissing and drying our eyes, we got to class and Hagrid was just beginning to lead the class into the Forbidden Forest. Thandie looked puzzled at me and mouthed if I was ok. I gave her the brightest smile I could conjure up and nodded back at her.

"Right everybody, listen to me now." Hagrid yelled after we'd arrived at our destination. There were several creatures behind where he stood, unfazed by the students that stood before them. I recognised the creatures as Hippogriffs. Altogether there were five facing us twenty-odd students and they ranged in different colours. Two of the Hippogriffs were pearly white, though one was much larger with a sharper looking beak. One had more ruffled feathers, muddy brown and a light soil colour. Another was the smallest of all five, leaner yet less agile looking. It stumbled round clumsily while the other Hippogriffs snapped at its feathers if it came too close. This one was a creamier looking Hippogriff and paid no attention to us at all.

The largest of the group of Hippogriffs was obviously in charge. He was tall and magnificent, with white and brown shades in his feathers and big gleaming eyes. He huffed and drove his foot across the soil, impatiently waiting to be thrown a ferret which Hagrid was holding on to.

"This troop of Hippogriff is well known here at Hogwarts. They keep to the forest and the grounds and know to keep well away from students unless being called by their flyer." Hagrid announced to the class, throwing the smallest Hippogriff a ferret to keep it still.

Thandie raised her hand, a confused look on her face. "Their flyer?"

"Ah, well some Hippogriffs are keener to know us than others; if you manage to be the first to ride the Hippogriff, the creature will automatically form a bond with you and will often let you be the only one to ride it," Hagrid said, proud of his knowledge. "Harry had his first ride in his third year."

"Buckbeak," Harry murmured, suddenly remembering his fond memory. Voices suddenly started to rise, getting excited about the creatures.

"How do we do it?"

"Yeah, how do we form the bond?"

"I want to have a go!" A black haired girl piped up.

"Now, now, you'll all get your chance." Hagrid answered with a grin on his face. "But you'll have to fight for it."

Everybody's faces twisted into puzzled looks; I was just as confused.

"Fight for it?"

Hagrid elaborated, "Well, the herd only has five Hippogriffs and like your wand, the Hippogriffs pick their flyers. You will each have a ferret of your own, and if the Hippogriff feels a connection from you, he or she will approach or challenge you."

"Hagrid, what do you mean by challenge?" Hagrid said with a tight lip, squeezing my hand just that bit tighter.

"You'll have to wait and see," Hagrid said, half ignoring him as he turned and walked with a long log that he easily carried. From the log dangled several dead fluffy ferrets tied by string. The giant man stopped in front of me and nodded his head to the animals.

Unwillingly I untied the string from the poor ferret's foot and grabbed both legs in my fist. Hagrid carried on down the line of students stopping to let them take one each, apart from Harry who'd already flown before. As he did this, Hagrid spoke loudly for us all to hear, dropping the log onto the ground once it was clear apart from two ferrets which belonged to Harry and Draco Malfoy, who was still unable to come to class because of my 'attack' on him.

"Now although they are a friendly bunch," Hagrid continued, stroking the leader's feathers, "you should watch where you tread; it doesn't half hurt when a Hippogriff stamps down on your foot – trust me, I know. Good luck, and off you go!" And with that, Hagrid slapped the leaders behind. The Hippogriff erupted, a cry sharply flying from its beak and off it ran. The troop also followed its leader's example and scattered between the trees.

Thandie was the first to break; a huge grin spread across her mouth and she sprinted after them in no particular direction. I followed, throwing Harry a smile when he shouted my name, worried for my safety. I was sure Hagrid would reassure him, but who was going to reassure me if I come face to face with a Hippogriff? They were proud creatures and liked to be made a fuss of.

Slamming my feet into the soil, I caught a flash of colour, blazing white with its wings tucked into its body. I pushed myself further, heading it the same direction. Maybe I should have been more worried about being completely alone, moving even deeper into the Forbidden Forest. But at that moment I was shining with exhilaration and excitement.

I had to stop, only realising just how out of breath I was getting. As I skidded to a halt, I had a minor heart-attack upon hearing the snort next to me, distinctly Hippogriff. Slowly, cautiously, I turned my body and saw the leader of the troop, huffing at me. His huge eyes were practically sparkling at me, and as it brought his front hoof forward, he pulled it back again, scraping it across the soil.

I frowned, "Are you challenging me?" I half expected the creature to answer.

The white and brown feathered Hippogriff darted for me, galloping closer and closer. I started to panic; Hagrid hadn't warned us nor told us what to do if they charge! Holding my breath, I stood firm. Straightening my back and holding a confident stance, I glared at the animal.

Again, the animal skidded to a halt, but opened its wings, blowing an almighty behind itself. Our eyes were fixed and I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face, and unless I was going mad, the Hippogriff seemed slightly happy too.

"Hello," I said quietly, lowering my head for manners.

He pulled one leg forward and bent the other, bowing its head in return. How lucky was I?

The animal straightened and appreciatively caught the ferret in the air when I threw it for him.

"Good boy," I smirked. The creature answered with a squawk then bent down even further, inviting me closer. I was still cautious but I got the guts to reach my hand out and took a few steps. After some hesitation, he rubbed his head against my hand and I deeply rubbed down the length of his beak.

Impatiently, the Hippogriff nudged my side. Did he want me to fly him?

"Is that what you want? Do you want to fly together?" I asked and as if in answer he huffed once more. I frowned at the animal and then decided to initiate some sort of communication. Slipping fingers into my mouth, whistled loudly and instantly the animal bowed to let me hop on. I'd never flown before unless on my broom.

Even so, I climbed on board and with a gallop and a leap we were up. Branches from the trees scraped at my body as we blasted out of the green cage and out into the clear blue sky. I'd forgotten how beautiful Hogwarts was. And how big.

The black lake glistened beneath us. I stroked my news friend's feathers and hugged close around its neck, not afraid of falling off but afraid this moment would be over as quick as we'd taken off.

"Lana!"

Someone close by was yelling my name, but how could they be? I was flying in the air for Merlin's sake! But I heard it again, and again, the voice becoming even louder. I shifted my body and hysterically laughed when I saw my blue haired best friend flying up on the brown haired Hippogriff.

"Lana, isn't she beautiful?" Thandie called as we flew close enough not to yell across at each other.

"It's a girl?" I asked, surprised as the Hippogriff she was flying seemed too tough and large to be female. But now that I knew, I could see just how beautiful she was. He feathers were a dark muddy brown and in the sun they glistened and glowed.

"She sure is," Thandie said, rubbing the Hippogriff's neck. "She galloped all the way to Hagrid before she took off and he told me her name; Petra suits her, don't you think?"

I grinned back at my friend. Thandie too loved animals and magical creatures so I wasn't too surprised to see she'd formed a bond with one of the five hippogriffs. I'd have to find out the name of my new friend as soon as we touched down back on land. The two hippogriffs were nudging and snapping playfully at each other and squawking as three of the smaller Hippogriffs flew out of the forest carrying two more boys and a small sized girl, none of whom I really knew well. All five hippogriffs flew together, dragging their hooves against the water while Thandie screamed in excitement and I grinned in pure joy and amazement. The sun was blinding, the golden ball waiting to hide for the night time, its rays lighting up the lake. It was so beautiful I could have cried.

If only it wasn't for the dark robed figure flittering across the horizon.

"Lana!" Thandie screamed my name. When I turned to look at Thandie, her eyes where frozen with fear. "Lana, get back to Hagrid, now!"

My heart was pounding when I saw the figure getting bigger, getting nearer. I couldn't see the death eater's face; the figure was just a cloud of black smoke and a black cloak, flying so fast it was if evil itself spurred the person on – and they were after me. The death eater wasn't alone. Soon there were at least three cloud of black smoke chasing after us.

The Hippogriffs, sensing our sudden fear and seeing the cloaked figures, swiftly turned and dived down through the trees. I shielded my face from the branches and kept my body close to the hippogriffs. The creatures hovered then touched down onto the soil, ready to run as fast as they could to the rest of the class. Before I could even see them Thandie was calling out to our Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

"Hagrid! Hagrid, they're here!" My friend screamed out. I could only just see Harry and the other students coming into view now as we raced towards them. "Death Eaters; they're here at Hogwarts."

In the midst of panicked voices, Hagrid raised his own to order the students to calmly but quickly return to the castle. Harry had yet to leave as he approached me even before the five hippogriffs skidded to a half. I didn't need any help yet Harry grabbed me by the waist and lifted me off the creature. Scared for the animals, I yelled for them to go and smacked their backsides, indicating for them to leave and get as far away from here as possible.

"We need to get you inside," Harry said, surprisingly not as calm as myself. "Thandie, if you could warn Dumbledore and Snape about the Death Eaters. Hagrid, you need to make sure that everybody gets in safely. Lana," Harry stared painfully serious at me, "don't you dare leave my side."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope there's not too many mistakes, it's late so i wont be spell checking this chapter, it's just too darn long you lucky people. Love my reviewers, especially those that make their comments extra long ;D Keep em' coming and so will I M. x**


	17. Be With Me

**Next chapter's up :) Guys if you review other Harry Potter fanfics, i'd be ever so grateful if you could ask them to check out mine. Need to get the amount of reviews up people! Accio reviews! M. x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was unexpected, to say the least! But as hard as I try, I can only remember running and hearing a grim cackle sounding from the sky. Hagrid had gotten his class together and ordered them to get inside as quickly as possible. He sent the hippogriffs flying then hurried Thandie, Harry and I inside. Then came the blasts of stones flying everywhere, after being hit by the Death Eaters' spells.

"Run faster!" Thandie screamed, and Thandie was never one to scream or panic. Thandie was quite a bit further up the steps than Harry and I. She stopped and shot her wand in the air, casting spells at our attackers but didn't pause for long. Harry's vice grip on my hand was hard and relentless. My legs burned from how fast we were running, uphill that is, and I couldn't form a single word if I tried.

Mason appeared at the edge of the castle, confused and startled at the state of us. He'd come to have a chat with me and instead yelled, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Harry just barked back, "Death Eaters," and continued rushing me inside. Thandie was already skidding down the corridor, yelling 'sorry' to any passing student she'd knocked over. The feast was about to begin and we were late, not that I could keep any food down right now.

They had come for me. They knew I was at Hogwarts and they'd destroy it like they did Bostrum.

They'd destroy my new friends and my old ones, my teachers; my home.

They'd kill Harry.

I hadn't noticed Harry had taken both my hands in his and sat me down on a bench along one of the various corridors. He was crouching in front of me, concern etched all over his beautiful face. I couldn't loose him! The dark lord could do what he wished with me – torture me, kill me, but so help me I'd kill him myself if he touched Harry.

"Lana, are you listening to me?" Harry said a little louder, bringing me back down to earth.

"Hmm?"

He shuffled closer and brought both my hands to his lips, kissing them softly and laying them on his burning cheeks. "I said nothing's going to happen. I'll keep you safe, I swear it. I won't let anything happen to you."

I frowned, "You think I'm worried for _my_ safety?"

Harry's face turned into one of confusion but he had no time to reply as the Headmaster, Thandie and Demius rushed over to me, well, as rushed as a 150 year old wizard can be. Demius looked sick with worry and as he got to me, he stood me up and pulled me into a hug, murmuring something about them having to get past him first to get to me.

Demius too was risking his life for mine? Did they really expect me to stand back and watch them die before me, saving me from the inevitable?

"Miss Avery, if you could return to your room with Miss Harrington and Harry here, I'd be most grateful. Demius will accompany you, and do not fret; you'll be in safe hands tonight." Dumbledore said, relaxed as usual but soon turned to give out orders to Professor McGonagall and Severus who rushed out of the great hall as soon as the great feast had begun. "Minerva, I'm afraid Death Eaters have approached the school and begun an attack on Miss Avery. Please inform the students that they are to return to their dormitories immediately without stopping and absolutely no one is to wander outside. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Minerva McGonagall replied worriedly as she began to scurry back to the Great Hall. Severus looked to me with concern flashing in his black eyes but said nothing.

"Severus, you will join me as we venture to find Professor Flitwick. After we are positive all students are inside the building we will start with extra protection charms." Dumbledore turned to Demius now, "Take her to their common room, Demius, and do not leave without further instruction."

Demius nodded at the order and took my hand in his. I flashed Severus a nervous glance but he shook his head, knowing what I was asking. He couldn't come with me. He had to stay with Dumbledore to try and protect the school should there be an attack. I couldn't try and keep him safe.

_No one was safe while I was here,_ I thought. _Everybody could die tonight because of me. I don't think I can just sit in my room and wait for that to happen..._

Thandie had run ahead, as usual, to prepare Eric the Waiting Knight for our arrival. He swung the portrait open and Demius half carried, half dragged me inside and sat me onto the couch. Like Harry, he crouched in front of me, and as if I wasn't completely aware he was there, he touched my cheeks, my forehead, trying to get me to speak to him.

"Lana?" Demius said, his voice so worried that it put me on edge, reminding me of what was happening. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Emotionlessly, I answered, "I'm tired."

"She's in shock." Thandie predicted, handing me a cup of something warm. "Here, drink this, it'll help."

I took it and placed the drink to my lips, but didn't drink it. I felt so numb, so scared for my family. Would this have been how I felt if I knew at the time what was going to happen to my parents? To Alisha-May? God, maybe Demius is feeling all that he felt last time again!

But I just sat there. Silent. My friends spoke around me to each other, assessing the situation wile I just sat there, not knowing what to say. Not knowing how to put this right.

"Ricci, you think she's alright?" Harry asked as if I wasn't here. Harry had taken the position sitting up against the arm of the chair with me curled up between his legs. His arms encircled my waist protectively and his face was buried in my hair, his chin leaning on my shoulder and every so often, Harry turned to kiss my temple, my neck, desperately trying to comfort me. I'd closed my eyes to make them more comfortable about assessing the situation, pretending have fallen asleep.

"If I know Lana, she's not worried about herself right now." Demius sighed, my hand still dangling in his. "She's scared more for you, Harry, for all of us. I know she blamed herself for what happened at Bostrum Academy and she'll be scared it's about to happen again."

Thandie whispered, "How did they even find out she was here?"

"Most likely someone tipped Voldermort off, trying to get into his good books," Demius huffed from below me. He squeezed my hand in his. Was he scared?

"You think it was Malfoy?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Snape." Harry growled next to me and I resisted my urge to put him right.

"Honestly Harry, neither would I. I've known Snape a while now, heard many rumours about him and unlike Lana, all I see is a heartless bastard. But," Demius sighed again in frustration and what sounded like sorrow, "it's true that Lana's parents were good friends with Snape. Morticia and Dexter trusted him with their daughter's life. I don't think he would go back on that."

"How did they even become friends with the likes of Snape, anyway?" Thandie asked, trying to lighten the conversation a little. I doubted it would work.

"From what Dex told me, Snape had very little friends here. Morticia took pity on him and tried her best to be friends with him, and apparently that took some strength, and believe me, Morticia was a fireball of a character." Demius laughed at the fond memory of my mother. It was true; my mother could be friends with anyone and everyone but even she told me Severus was hard work. "When Dexter and Morticia became Head Boy and Head Girl the three grew a stronger bond and kept in touch even after Alisha-May was born. That's all I know of how they became friends and Morticia never elaborated, but I've been told Snape's kept them safe and their _gifts_ out of the public's eye for a long time."

The three were silent for a while. I already knew this. Mother had told me how we came to live in the shabby burrow that we came to call home. It was away in the countryside where we weren't afraid to practice our magic without anyone seeing. And guess who found it for us? Guess who gave us the money to give to Alisha-May for her Auror Training? And no way could my parents afford to buy me Wheezy, the latest broomstick and the finest books for my first year at Hogwarts.

It was Severus. It was always Severus. He may be cold at times but he'd cared for my family since I can remember and he'd treated me like a father would treat his own daughter. He would die before he betrayed my parents.

Opening my eyes, I saw that everybody else's were on me. I stretched as if I had really been asleep and told the three that I wanted to go to bed.

"Lana, is it really a good idea for you to be on your own tonight?" Thandie said concerned.

I shrugged.

"Harry can check the room first if it makes you feel better. Besides, you guys aren't leaving here, are you?" I said, trying to relax them as I started to stand.

"Sure, kiddo. We're not leaving anytime soon." Demius smiled at me but I saw just how on edge he was behind his smile. His body was stiff and rigid, and I'd bet ten galleons that his wand was in his nearest pocket at the ready.

He kissed my forehead and pulled me in for a hug as tight as the one we'd had when we were reunited in Dumbledore's office. Thandie pushed him away to give me a hug, assuring me everything would be ok.

"Come on, Smurf. Leave the girl to get some rest." Demius tried his hand at humour, pulling Thandie away from me. Harry took my hand and led me up to small steps and opened the door for me.

My room was just the same as it had been every night. Thankfully, Wheezy and Storm were already inside and they both flew over to me, but as I only had one glove, neither landed on it but pecked at my hair. I lifted my hand to stroke their feathers in a sign of greeting.

Harry had moved to check the doors, pulling at the handles which refused to give in. Once Harry was satisfied, he joined me on my bed. I was lying down on my side and Harry curled up beside me, pulling me tightly against him. He kissed my neck and it tickled.

"Everything's going to be ok, Lana," Harry said, but it almost sounded like he was reassuring himself too. "I won't let them get to you."

"Harry, I love you."

He kissed my ear and I could hear he was trying to keep his emotions at bay. "Don't say that like its goodbye."

"It's not a goodbye, but if anything happens, then you know that you mean everything to me." I said, squeezing his arm that was next to my chest. I unravelled it and turned in his arms. I took his bottom lip in my mouth, squeezing my body as close to him. "And that I love you," I kissed down his next after every sentence, "and I want you. All of you..."

I could feel his eyes blazing as he stared at me, nipping at the edge of his shirt.

"Lana..." he whispered, struggling with the temptation.

I tugged my hands from his and laid them against his chest, unbuttoning his uniform, kissing down his revealing body as I did. I brought my hand to grip around his neck, kissing and scraping my teeth against his sweet smelling skin. I heard him groan and I smiled against his neck; if we were to be separated soon, I was glad I could give him this before it happened.

"Lana, no," Harry moaned. I ignored him and kissed his lips again, tugging at his hair. Harry weakly tried to push me away from his body and moved away, only to be able to look him in the eye.

"Tell me you don't want this?" I asked. I saw the pure lust in his eyes and how his hands were shaking on my waist from want. I spun my body and was soon lying on top of him. "Tell me and I'll stop."

"This isn't right, Lana," He whispered, but as he did this he lifted up his body so his lips met mine passionately. He started kissing every part of my skin with want. God, he was beautiful. I was ecstatic with the thought that if I was going to die, I was going to die after being with the man I love.

He flipped me over, yanking at my shirt so the buttons broke off. He kissed at my chest, my cleavage, my throat. I hitched my leg onto his thigh, clutching his body to mine and kissed him back. "I need you, before it's too late."

Harry froze.

"Before it's too late?" he repeated, looking at me. Quickly, he jumped off the bed and started doing up his shirt.

I sat up, "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed. "This isn't right, Lana. Believe me - I want this just as much as you do. But I don't want to make love to you because you think it's our only chance! Because it's not; _nothing's going to happen_! Why can't you believe that I can protect you?"

My heart dropped to the floor. "But what if it does? What if something happens? I won't ever get to be with you!"

"Well, maybe that's a risk I'm willing to take." He said angrily but not raising his voice.

I stared at him dumbly. Did he not want me? Is that what was really behind his resistance, not just his confidence that it wouldn't be our only chance?

"You don't want this to happen, do you?" I choked.

"Not tonight, no." He huffed. I couldn't cry in front of him. Not right now. "Get some sleep, Lana. We'll talk about this later, when you're not so convinced we're never going to spend our lives together. I won't rush this, Lana. That's my final word."

And with that he left.

I felt heart broken. I felt rejected, unwanted. I finally let my tears fall down my cheeks and let my body fall down onto the bed. I felt so heavy and exhausted. Did he not know? Did he not realise that if they came for me, I'd give myself up to save my friends? To save Demius and Hogwarts?

To save him?

A thump sounded from outside and in the light of my bedroom I could see a dark cloaked figure standing on my balcony. Tonight I would die. I'd accepted that, but so soon after Harry left me alone and rejected?

I shoved myself off of the bed and heavily dragged myself to the balcony doors. I pushed down the handle and let the frozen night air hit my boiling cheeks, and I suddenly felt better than I had all night.

Then I gasped.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So what do we think? Is it a death eater on Lana's balcony? Who ratted out Lana, was it Malfoy...? Keep the reviews coming! M. x**


	18. Loosing You

The death eater stared at me with her pearly green eyes. She smiled demonically at me as her fiery, blood red hair curled down longer than ever before. She wore a heavy black cloak that had odd patterns riding down the fabric. The girl fit in with the starry background, evil and haunting. When my eyes flickered down to the ground, I saw three other people dressed all in black. One woman I recognised was Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman that killed my parents and sister.

I would have gone for her, right there and then, if it weren't for the shock of seeing my sister for the first time in several years, standing right in front of me.

"Hello, little sister," Elise said in a suddenly familiar fairy-like voice. There was a short pause and Elise squeezed her shoulders, that cocky smile still plastered on her face. "Have you missed me?"

"Not particularly, no." I muttered, standing still in place. "Not since you tortured me in my own bedroom, no, I can't say I have."

Elise made a _pfft_ sound. "Damn, the guys thought you might be a little peeved with me for trying that out on you."

"The guys?"

"Mhmm, my friends down there," Elise turned and gestured to the three Death Eaters, "I'm sure you remember Bellatrix of course."

My heart squeezed, "She killed our mother, Elise! How can you call them friends?"

She waved a hand nonchalantly and proceeded into my bedroom. She flung the hood of her cloak down and pointed her wand at the door, causing a silencing charm on the room. Her wand was just how I remembered it; silver and elegant. She tucked it back in her robes and smiled at me.

"It had to be done, Lana. Our parents were naive to resist The Dark Lords wishes, so they paid the price." Elise said, not a hint of upset or regret in her voice.

"I knew you had your differences with mum and dad but to go so far to say they deserved to be killed? They were our parents, Elise! What about Alisha-May? You were so close; did she deserve it too?"

Elise grimaced and put her hands on her hips. "Alisha's death was an unfortunate hiccup. But it needed to be done."

"So that's where you went. You left us all behind, even when our remaining family died - you just left and went straight to Voldermort?"

Elise flew her wand at me, "Don't you dare speak his name! Don't you dare," Elise screamed, and I came crashing down onto my knees. My air supply had been cut off, just like I'd done with Draco Malfoy. I scratched at my neck, so hard that blood got under my nails.

Elise rolled her eyes, as if I was performing a very bad piece of drama and as fast as it had happened, I pulled in a breath and started coughing up my guts.

"Merlin, Lana, do you have to be so weak?" Elise laughed, "It's pathetic, really. You're going to have to toughen up once you're used for The Dark Lords deeds."

"I'll die before that happens." I choked, taking in deep breaths on my hands and knees. Elise nudged me with her foot and I collapsed on my side.

"Oh, get up!" She laughed as if we were joking about. "We have to get going anyway, little sister. You're needed and old Dumbledore will be casting a protection charm around the school at any moment." I staggered up from the floor, wiping the blood from my neck with my school sleeve, staining it red.

Elise grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the balcony doors and although I knew it was futile, I started pulling away and shouting for Harry, but obviously the charm Elise put on the room worked beautifully. Wheezy and Storm figured I was in trouble and flew up above Elise. Their talons scraped at her skin and she shrieked. Blood dripped from her cheeks and hands, and when she pulled out her wand, the owls' squawks stopped as she shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!" I screamed, watching my pets' lifeless bodies drop to the floor, their wings twisting unnaturally. Elise only smiled and waved her wand over her skin, and soon her face was as perfect as it was when she walked in.

"Are you two going to stop with this pathetic family feud so we can get on with what we came to do?" Bellatrix's voice growled from behind Elise. Her hair was just as wild as Elise's, showing her personality all over – manic, cruel and unruled. Her black corseted dress blew about in the wind and she tapped her odd shaped wand against her lips in agitation.

"Oh, hush, Bella, we're on our way." Elise then turned to me. "I'm guessing you haven't yet figured out how to fly?"

"Um...?"

"That's a no." Bellatrix huffed then stormed forward to grab my wrist harshly and I yelped out. Before I could breathe, Elise and Bellatrix had me on either side and were flying me out of my bedroom and off the balcony. I couldn't see anything but black smoke; I felt blind. The other to figures must have joined us as I felt two more grips on my body. A slam hit my face and I felt sick as another punch came to my stomach, then it wasn't only my eyes but my mind went black too.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I shut the door behind me, feeling guilt of having to stop Lana like that. I wanted to kiss her – I wanted to do _more_ than kiss her – but it would have been a goodbye, an unnecessary one. She had to get it into her head that I wouldn't let her get hurt. I wouldn't let them get to her.

"Everything ok?" Evelyn asked, having arrived with Fin and Mason after I checked out Lana's room.

"I guess so." I huffed, jumping onto the couch next to my new friends. Demius was still here but was looking out the window suspiciously.

"You sure?" Evelyn pursued and I knew they'd probably heard a little from outside the room. I sighed and rested my head back.

"I don't know, Evelyn." I confessed. "I love her, I really do. With everything I have, I couldn't survive without her. But she wanted us to say goodbye to each other tonight, and I just couldn't do it. I can't even think about loosing her."

"You won't loose her, Harry." Evelyn tried to reassure me.

"I know I won't, but she's so sure something's going to happen."

"Can you blame her?" Demius piped up, keeping his stare fixed on the window. "This has happened before, Harry. It's not like those guys," his eyes flashed to Evelyn, Fin and Thandie, "were the only friends she had. People died at Bostrum, not to mention her family is completely gone too. We're all she has left and if I know Lana, she won't let anything stand in the way of protecting us."

I felt anger rise up in me.

"You don't think I know that?" I stood up and took a step towards him. "You don't think I know what it's like to loose absolutely everything? Because I do, and I refuse to say goodbye to the one amazing thing that's entered my life!"

"Well that's just tough Harry because I've had to do it. I lost my fiancé, I lost the closest thing I had to a family and at Bostrum I was that close to giving up my life for Lana. But that's what we do; we say goodbye to those we love because it's better than never having the chance to say goodbye at all."

I sighed. Maybe he was right? I just couldn't stomach it, saying goodbye. I couldn't stomach the thought of Lana ever getting hurt.

Thandie spoke up at that moment. She came to stand behind Demius and she too looked out the window. "What do you think their game is?"

"They haven't attacked yet." Demius stated. "At least that's good news."

"Maybe they're waiting for the opportune moment?" Fin suggested but Demius flashed him a glare.

"Well they won't be getting it!"

"That's not what he meant, Ricci." Thandie defended her friend softly and Demius nodded, apologising to Fin. Thandie laid her hands comforting on Ricci's shoulders; was there anything going on between them? Demius touched her hand in thanks.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm just on edge."

"Why don't you two get some sleep?" Thandie suggested to Evelyn and Fin who nodded but told us they would get up later to give us some rest. We agreed although I was sure none of us could sleep on a night like this. "Maybe one us should check on her?"

Thandie looked to me while Demius continued to stare out the window.

"I think maybe you should go, Thandie." I answered. "I don't think Lana's too happy with me at the moment." She nodded with a smile and slowly made her way up the stairs. We hadn't heard a peep from the bedroom since I'd left it.

Demius stiffened, frozen and his eyes flashed wide. A black cloud burned across the midnight blue sky and it was too large to be just one Death Eater.

"Demius?" I asked carefully.

"Harry!" Thandie screamed, running out of the bedroom and jumping off the 2nd level. She landed in a crouch. "Harry, she's gone!"

"What?"

"The balcony doors are open, the bedroom's untouched and she's missing! Her owls have been killed. God, what if they've hurt her!" Thandie panicked, her voice high and fast. My stomach sunk and a lump caught in my throat. They'd taken her!

I started, jumping over the sofa and out of the portrait. Thandie was calling mine and Ricci's name as she tried her best to keep up. Demius was sprinting as fast as me. We ran down the changing staircases, jumping if they weren't finished moving.

I felt sick to my core. Was she hurt? Was Thandie positive she wasn't in her room? I knew in my gut that they'd taken her. I'd too seen the black figures, too many to be one Death Eater, struggling to fly. But I'd hoped it didn't mean anything.

Our footsteps echoed as we ran as fast as we could. Demius was breathing hard. I knew he was struggling with the want to shift into his Animagus form. But if he needed to fight then he needed to stay how he was now, human form.

We got outside, wands at the ready and we saw the black smoke storm across the sky, travelling further away from us at every step we took.

"Lana!" I screamed, shooting spells at the group but Demius yanked my hand down.

"No!" He yelled, shoving me. "You might hit Lana!"

Thandie too was outside out of breath. She was screaming Lana's name but to me it sounded muffled.

She was gone. They'd taken her and we were too late. I had promised to keep her safe. I'd promised I would never let them take her, and right after I'd rejected her efforts in the bedroom, leaving her upset and unwanted, they'd gone ahead and stolen her from her own bedroom.

I barely noticed Demius crashing to the floor on his knees, burying his head in his hands, collapsing as if from physical pain. He moaned in agony, grabbing at his hair and Thandie fell to the floor to try her best to comfort him, but he pushed her away. He cursed and I saw tears fall from his red rimmed eyes.

I just felt so numb. I felt like my whole reason for existence had been stolen and taken away, literally! I wanted it all to be a dream. I wanted to have Lana back in my arms so I could apologise over and over again to her.

Would I ever get that chance?


	19. To Give You Up

"Get up!"

Bellatrix's voice screeched through my ears, waking me up and giving me a headache. I took another blow to the stomach and more creaming, but I still refused to cry. I had woken up in large room with a very long dinner table, with rows and rows of chairs. Upon those chairs, faces stared down at me, either smirking or grimacing in disgust. I could feel blood dripping down from my brow.

I saw Draco Malfoy staring down at me too, with an odd look on his face. So, he'd finally lowered himself to the same scum his father was made of. Lucius Malfoy sat beside his son, his long platinum blonde hair as bright as Malfoy's.

"Now, now, Bellatrix," a cold, snake-like voice said sternly, "we must be polite to our guests."

I shivered, feeling goose bumps rise up on my arms. Red stained my white shirt and my tie had loosened around my neck. He was here. This was it.

I looked up and watched Bellatrix shrivel back into her seat next to Narcissa Malfoy. As best as I tried to avoid him, my eyes flew over to see a pale figure sitting at the head of the table. His nose was like a snake's and his eyes were like black slits. His bony figure sat straight in his chair, proud like royalty.

"Come, my dear. Stand up and join me." Voldermort gestured to the seat next to him. Without wanting to anger his little follower further, I dragged my heavy body up to stand and clumsily made my way over to the seat. Seeing Voldermort up close was like nothing I could describe. Even his voice made me want to throw up or run away. But looking into those soulless eyes of his, it could drive a person mad.

I felt everybody's eyes burning at the side of my face. My eyes were fixed on their leader's bony, thin hands as he lazily held his wand.

"Now, of course you know why I had my dear friends bring you here." He said in an almost cheerful voice. I ever so quickly scanned the table for my sister, hoping her bright red hair would offer me some sort of reassurance, but I could not see her. For a second, Draco's eyes met mine and he almost looked...sorry. As if he'd read my thoughts he carried on, "I thought it best if Elise had no part in our meeting today. She's your sister so I had her bring you, making the situation a bit more comfortable on your part, however you won't be seeing much of her while you serve me."

I thought of my mother. With her wild curls and friendly attitude to anyone. And my dad, smart, powerful and loving. I saw my brilliant oldest sister who'd never done any wrong or hurt anyone on purpose. They were good people, and as if they were almost here with me now, they were giving me the strength to look The Dark Lord himself in the eye.

"With all due respect, I will not be serving you, nor do I consider Elise to be my sister anymore." I sneered in his face, trying my best to stop my hands from shaking. I thought it would anger him but he started to cackle out a laugh.

"Oh my dear, I'm afraid you're wrong. You will do as I say." As he laughed, as if on cue, the whole table joined in as if it was some private joke I didn't get. And once he said his next piece, everybody shut up. "I want you to leave. All of you, but Bellatrix and Draco."

Not wanting to be shouted at, everybody walked quickly from the room apart from a rather frightened Draco and an excited Bellatrix. She was literally jumping on the spot with the possibility she might be able to torture me. Once everyone had left and the door was shut, Voldermort rose from his chair and paced idly about the room. Bellatrix stared at him, smiling with her tongue in her cheek. When I watched the snake-like man, Draco caught my eye and subtly nudged his head to the side. It took me a second or two to realise he was trying to help me, suggesting urgently that I get out of the seat to stand.

"You do know why you're here, don't you, Lana?"

I folded my arms, my nails biting into my skin. "Same reason my parents and sister were too?"

Voldermort spun round on the spot and pointed his wand at me like a teacher might do with a pencil to praise a student. "Correct." His disgusting teeth showed in an awkward smile.

"You want my gifts."

The smile faltered for a moment. "Your family's particular gifts have always been of interest to me. Now your sister, she is one powerful witch, but not, as young Draco tells me," Draco obviously didn't like having the dark lord's attention, "as powerful as you are."

"What will you do?" I said, feeling confidence suddenly rise up in me. If I was going to die, I wasn't going to die cowering under Voldermort's shadow. "Steal it from me? Because that's the only way you're getting anything from me."

Voldermort laughed. _Laughed!_ As was Bellatrix, sniggering away in her corner.

"Oh my dear, they'll be no need for me to steal your gifts," he half sighed, half spoke.

"Then you'll have to kill me. I won't help you."

"You will help me." He said, no longer laughing. "You see, Lana, I have yet to find a way to take yours abilities away from you. So I'm offering you the great honour of standing by my side as we kill every last mudblood and blood traitor on this earth."

I stood firm, "Never."

"We thought you'd say that." Voldermort said, facing me straight on, not even turning when addressing his death eater. "Bellatrix, go fetch Harry and bring him here, so he can face his beloved when we kill him."

Bellatrix started to skip towards the blazing green flames, ready to travel by the floo network. They were going to kill Harry. I felt sick, my stomach dropped to the floor in that one sentence.

I screamed, "No, please, stop! Please!" The dark lord slowly raised his hand, and agitatedly, Bellatrix paused. She pouted. Voldermort smiled.

"We thought you might change your mind."

I felt tears prick my eyes. "What do you want from me?"

Voldermort innocently moved his hand to his side, palms facing up. "A deal,"

So that was his game.

"Your family were just as resistant. Though it took a lot longer to find you," Voldermort slowly faced Draco and sneered, "Not even Draco here told me that you were attending Hogwarts." You could see that Draco was frightened. But I was in shock to find he was not the one to divulge where I was being hidden. I looked at him; my eyes still sparkled with tears. He avoided my gaze. "However, we have something that we didn't have before – your sister, as much to your parents' pride, refused to aid me, even when I threatened your parents' lives. Sick, really," I couldn't have been prouder of my eldest sister, which I couldn't say for Elise, "however you, my dear Lana, will help me whether you want to or not."

"And why is that?" I sniffed, praying my tears didn't break.

"Because it's you or Mr Potter," He moved closer, making me feel even sicker with every step. "If you decide to resist me, Lana, at any point, lovely Bellatrix here will slit young Harry's throat in a blink of an eye."

That did it. The tears began to slide down my scorching cheeks and I felt weak, not even strong enough to wipe them away. They knew my only weakness that I had left. My family were either dead, missing or evil. Now there was Harry. I loved Harry with everything I had. I would put my life on the line to save many lives that could be in danger if I helped him. But I would give my life away to Voldermort, do with it what he will, to save Harry.

I must have looked like a blubbering idiot, but I didn't care. I could hardly breathe, but thinking of Harry, slowly being tortured then killed, it would be so much worse than giving myself over to _him_.

"I'll do whatever you want," I mumbled, unaware that a giant snake was sliding across the floor, slithering round Voldermort's bony feet. The snake hissed at me, tasting the air with its tongue. "Just _please_ do not hurt Harry!"

With a sneer on his face, he whispered in delight, "Beg,"

I fell to my knees in front of him. I buried my head against the floor, resting my arms on the cold wooden floor. Satisfied with my plea, the dark lord bent and placed his wand under my chin, lifting my head up to face him. And as if he gave a silent order, his large snake, Nagini, striked at the base of my throat.


	20. The Order

**It's updating time again. Last few chapters didn't get too many reviews so little frightened people aren't liking it! Let me know cause i think it's going well :) DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but my own characters, all rights are reserved to J. K Rowling, lucky lady. Enjoy and review please, love your comments! M. x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had been an entire two weeks without Lana.

No word or sighting of her in fourteen days, eleven hours and 52 minutes. The children and I had searched everywhere. We were still staying at Hogwarts, the children refusing to leave in order to keep looking for Lana. Dumbledore had the whole of The Order out looking for Lana every night. He'd also given Lana's friends permission to search but only with a member of the order with them. Every night and most of the day, Harry and his godfather left and tried their best to find her, but no such luck.

I was starting to get the same sick feeling, the one I got when Alisha-May had gone missing, and I wasn't told until a week later that she'd been murdered with her parents by Voldermort. They were too busy trying to hide Lana and Elliot away from him. Now it was happening all over again.

I couldn't think she was dead. It would kill me.

At 12 Grimmauld Place we were gathered around the long table, discussing our next move. The Order was here; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were gathered around the far end of the table. Harry was slumped in his chair, looking exhausted and pale. Thandie was trying her best to comfort me but it wasn't working. Hermione was helping with the caffeine doses and was filling up everybody's cups with coffee while Ron Weasley and his family were seated at the table. The rest of The Order of the Phoenix, Fin, Mason and Evelyn were out searching.

"We've looked all over but it's no use!" Lupin insisted, waving his hands about. "If the Death Eaters are mobile, every day we search is another chance for them to move on. I say we wait for repercussions."

"Wait for repercussions?" I yelled. "Lana could be dead by then!"

"She could be dead already."

"Don't say that!" Harry piped up, suddenly straightening up and looking more broken than ever before. "Don't you ever say that!"

"Remus," Sirius cautioned him on his words, staring him down. He was obviously aware of how distraught his god son was over Lana's kidnap. And Sirius was as protective of Harry as I was of Lana. But I'd failed...

"It's not what I want Harry, but it's a possibility." Remus seemed positively guilt stricken and sad to be the one to point out the facts to Harry. He was just a boy after all, a boy in love with a girl who'd been kidnapped. "All I am suggesting is that when problems arise, it could indicate where or what has happened to Lana."

"So you want to wait for innocent people to be killed so it could give us a lead?" Severus asked with sarcasm etched in his voice. "Well, Lupin, if only my opinion of you could get any lower-"

"That's not what I'm saying, but no one else has come up with any better ideas."

Everybody sat in silence for a few more minutes, thinking to themselves and trying to come up with any better suggestions. Molly Weasley thanked Hermione for her help and then shuffled everyone back to the table. Hermione sat next to Harry, her hand on top of his.

"Harry?" She asked cautiously.

He looked at her, his eyes tired and red. She smiled kindly at him but he made no effort to return it.

"Harry, perhaps you should get some sleep?" Hermione suggested, speaking slowly. Though everyone already predicted is answer, they looked at the two friends. "We'll handle things down here."

Harry's face suddenly turned hard. "No, Hermione. You most certainly will not _handle things_. I'm the one who got Lana into this mess and I won't rest until I know she's safe."

"But Harry-"

"I said no!" Harry startled her by yelling. Her eyes widened, but the young witch was clever enough not to take it to heart.

Sirius interrupted Hermione before she could speak, "Harry, she's right. If you're going to be any use to Lana, you're going to need your rest." Sirius got up and tugged Harry up with him.

Harry sighed, exhausted and starting to sway. "I just want her back, Sirius." I thought he was going to cry until I saw Sirius ruffle his hair, pulling him in for a hug and kissed the top of his head. It was if he was Harry's real father.

"I know, boy. I know."

Harry trudged upstairs and everybody's eyes were on him.

"Poor kid," Sirius muttered angrily. "I've never seen Harry get this low."

"Yes, because you spend every waking hour with Potter, don't you, Black." Severus spat with hatred.

I scoffed, feeling disgusted by the old toad. "Yeah, Snape, because you were like a father to Lana with all the time you two spent together."

"I did more for that family than you ever did, you insolate little dog!"

"If that was true, Lana wouldn't be missing!" I yelled, standing and slamming my fists on the table. God I missed her so much!

"And if you had protected her that night, like you promised, they'd be no possibility of her being dead for the past week," Snape snarled. "Demius, you were always useless. I just didn't realise the extent of your stupidity, otherwise I'd never had let you near Lana."

I pulled out my wand, ready to hex Snape into oblivion, but a certain ginger witch stood between us.

"Stop it!" Molly Weasley ordered. "That's enough of this foolish behaviour. It won't help Harry and you're certainly not helping poor Lana!"

I sighed, dropping back into the chair and lifting my legs to lie on the table.

"Molly's right," Remus Lupin said, cupping the back of his neck in frustration. Severus kept throwing me glares but I refused to respond. "At the moment there's no reason to know whether Lana is alive or dead." A lump in my throat caught at that last word. "Harry does not need us squabbling amongst ourselves. Now the most likely place they're holding Lana is Malfoy Manor, and seeing Harry like that has made up my mind. Tomorrow we'll go to Malfoy Manor and fight our way in, whether she's alive or not, we're bringing her home, where she belongs. Harry won't rest until we find out what happened to her, and I will stand by him until he does."

"As will I," I insisted.

Hermione and Ronald nodded at each other, and then Ron spoke up. "Harry needs every one of us. We're in."

"Whether the place is swarming with Death Eaters or completely empty, I'm with you, Remus." Arthur Weasley slapped his friend on the back, a grim smile plastered on his face.

The girl that most students wouldn't go near, the girl with electric blue hair and pale white skin that seemed to shine, the girl with the most beautiful heart that could be as kind as a mother or as cold and fierce as a dragon, spoke up. "Lana's been like a sister to me. It took us forever to become friends, and for a long time she was the only one I had. But she didn't give up and I swear on my soul I won't ever give up on her." I saw tears well up in her eyes but she gritted her teeth. Standing, she growled, "I hope to Merlin she's not hurt, but no matter what, I'll be there; even if it's to kill the sons of bitches who took her."

I took Thandie's hand in mine, kissing her thumb. I mouthed a thank you to her but I saw she was getting even more upset. Thandie was so good hearted and brave, I admired and adored her. She was hard to get through when I met her at Bostrum Academy, but the first time I shifted to my Animagus form, I saw how her eyes sparkled. She was in love with magic. She saw the good in it and the good you could do with it, and it broke her heart when it was used for evil.

I tugged on her hand so she collapsed tiredly onto the seat I was sitting in. She curled up into my lap, and I kissed her temple. Smiling to myself and she wrapped her arms between mine. Neither of us were sure of how our relationship worked. She was my friend, and I was her teacher. But I loved who she was and who I was when I was with her. Though for now nothing would happen. She was too young and I was still in love with Lana's sister.

And Lana. She was gone and I had absolutely no idea if she was dead or alive. And I couldn't even think about surviving if I found out the worst.

"Well that's all well and good Miss Harrington but I think you would be more of a liability rather than help." Severus said coldly.

"I can help." Thandie sat up in my lap, offended.

"For once, Smurf," I mumbled, "I think I have to agree with Snape. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She frowned at me, turning awkwardly in my lap. "I said I can help, Ricci. Don't try and stop me from coming along."

"He won't, Thandie." Hermione smiled at her. She looked every adult in the room in the eye. "They can't stop any of us from coming along."

"We're not suggesting anything, lass." Sirius said, seeming to say it to everyone in the room.

Molly Weasley coaxed Thandie out of my lap and shuffled her son out of his seat. "I say we all get to our rooms and discuss strategy in the morning after a good nights rest. Now off to bed with you."

Hermione dragged a whining Ron upstairs and Thandie quietly followed behind. I hadn't noticed I was crying until Molly cupped my cheek and wiped away the tears with her tea towel.

"Things will work out in the end, dear. You'll see."

"How do you know that for sure?" I sniffed, trying my best to smile.

At that, Molly came up stumped.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So what do we think? Is Lana alive? Or is it too late? Let me know and advice is always welcomed M. x **


	21. Home Sweet Home

**REVIEW PLEASE! Much love M.x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I had changed. There was no doubt about it. My eyes seemed to glow with wilderness and my curls fell all over my face in a tied up mess. I had no time to grieve for my old life. I had changed and I had to change in order to save Harry.

I faced the mirror and scraped back the few strands covering my neck. Two red holes were starting to scab, soon to become odd looking scars from an old snake bite. They added to my new mad look and you could clearly see them at the base of my throat.

That night, The Dark Lord's pet snake, Nagini, struck me with her fangs while I was begging to exchange Harry's life with mine. And either I was going insane, being cooped up in the Malfoy Manor, or the venom that they hadn't even bothered saving me from was actually changing me. I could feel it, feel _him_, messing with my mind. And I couldn't stop it if I wanted my friends and Harry to stay safe.

A knock at the door caused me to spin round and glare at the approaching figure.

"Wow, aren't you defensive?" Draco Malfoy smirked, walking into my room.

"Wow, aren't you a prick!" I muttered, storming towards him and shoving at his chest to try and get him out of my room.

"Whoa, hey, hey!" He put his hands out in surrender, squeezing round me to get further inside my room. "What's with the attitude? Let's not forget that this is _my_ house."

I groaned aloud in frustration, "And let's not forget what I get like when I'm angry. Now get out!"

"Alright, I'm only here to tell you that you have to be downstairs in five. So get ready." Draco said, stalking back towards the door.

Frowning, I answered, "I am ready?"

Draco looked down at my outfit. My bare legs ran down, meeting my black boots with golden buckles. My black dress had an odd pattern going all the way down; it was tight fitted with frills on the lower half. My hair was so messy that tying it up didn't even help control it. I'd never seen my skin so pale.

"Fine, whatever; come on."

Shutting my door, it echoed in the large house. I stayed in my room for all of the week, apart from when I was called upon. I jumped every two steps and my heels made even more noise, causing Draco to throw me glares.

I hadn't asked why Draco got wrapped up in all this, or how.

"So do you have to come too?"

"Yes actually," he answered, setting the pace. "A lot of people have been summoned; mother and father are down there already, the Reeds too and Aunt Bellatrix."

"Oh joy, Bellatrix." I rolled my eyes. "How I've missed her since last week."

Draco quickly looked at me when I said the last two words. I didn't see it coming, but he pushed past the strands of my stray hair so he could take a look at the two bite holes at the base of my neck. He gently touched it, frowning. Feeling someone touch me there, it sent back the memory of when Harry liked to rest his head at that spot.

"They shouldn't have done that to you." I raised my eyebrows at Draco's whispered remark.

I shrugged, "It taught me a lesson."

Draco raised an eyebrow but refused to delve further into my now twisted mind by asking any more questions. Bellatrix hadn't been back to the manor for a few days; I'd guessed she was causing havoc with my sister. But Oliver Reed, a nineteen year old death eater, was here almost every night with his older brother Marco. Reed was perhaps the only ally I had now, excluding Malfoy because I was unsure if he was just being decent to wait for the opportune moment. Oliver was still a death eater, but at least he was kind. The Reed brothers were both a little loose in the head, but weren't we all? Marco Wood was like Bellatrix; he liked to pick on me and despised me for not wanting this but being made to do it, with no other choice.

Draco, now he I was confused about. Since the night I'd been kidnapped and woken up in a room full of death eaters, Draco had been decent and I dare say, kind, to me. He hated that I'd been bitten and that Bellatrix had beaten me to get me here. I was now left with two holes in my chest, a healing lip, a bruised stomach and a brain that was becoming more unhinged at every hour to remind me of that fateful night.

We stood outside the sitting room's double doors and I could hear raised voices from inside. I not only felt some comfort at hearing Oliver's confident voice but Draco's too as he whispered beside me, "Don't worry, Lana. It'll all be ok." I felt Draco's hand brush mine in an instant but I wasn't completely sure it'd happened as it was soon gone because the double doors were opening.

I smirked, no longer having anything to loose but Harry. And I'd do whatever they wanted to keep him safe.

"Lana, my sweet, join us."

The Dark Lord smiled icily at me from his thrown like chair beside the grand black fireplace. I smiled back and slowly edged closer to him. Bellatrix stood beside her sister and Mr Malfoy stood near too, the conversation between him and Marco stopping once I'd entered. Oliver stood beside the Dark Lord's chair, one hand clutching its side. His eyes met mine and we threw me a welcoming, genuine smile. I hoped my eyes showed that I appreciated his efforts. Lucky for Oliver, Voldermort favourite him amongst most of his followers, possibly as high as he did with Bellatrix. He, unlike his brother, used initiative and thought before he'd act, and was skilled which is what the Dark Lord upholds most.

"Come," Voldermort held out his hand and I bent, taking his hand before I curtsied. "Lana, I've come to worry about your solitude so I brought you down here to reason with you. Not yet am I prepared to let you go on your way and cause havoc without a chaperone, however Oliver here has assured me of your renewed loyalty."

Oliver smiled again, "My lord, I fully trust that Lana plans to stick with your agreement."

"That I do trust, Oliver, but I am worried still." Voldermort answered, frowning at me with what I could only describe as fatherly concern. "Lana, have you practiced you magic at all?"

I shook my head. "My lord, with all due respect, the extent of my powers is still unknown-"

"All the more reason to practice, would you not think, Avery?" Marco's voice sneered from behind me but I chose to ignore him. Voldermort silenced him with one icy look.

"Though I do not appreciate Marco's lack of manners, Lana, I do agree that if you perhaps tried then your abilities would be more known to us."

"My lord," I started slowly, unsure of what to say, "What do you suggest?"

At that moment, Oliver stepped forward. He and his brother couldn't look less alike if they tried. Oliver had brown hair with matching eyes whereas Marco had blonde hair with green eyes. Oliver smiled at me reassuringly and spoke in that soft voice of his.

"You can use me, Lana. Practice on me."

I was shocked at his suggestion. I would have thought they'd get innocent people in to test my magic on. I don't know which I'd prefer. Oliver must have seen my uncertainty because he laughed at my expression and came to stand beside me.

"Don't panic, Lana." He said, sending goose bumps up my arms when he touched me. "I did suggest you practice on Marco but he seemed some what less enthusiastic about the idea."

"You want enthusiasm, brother?" Marco said with an evil grin. "I can enthusiastically kill her right now if you wish?"

Oliver shuddered with anger. "Just you try it Marco, you'll be dead before the thought even crossed your puny mind."

"Ooo, touchy!"

"Enough!" The dark lord didn't seem angry as much as he seemed bored. "Oliver has decided, so you will do as I say Lana."

I bowed my head, not even bothering to argue.

"Oliver, take her upstairs. I wish to hear good news when you return this evening."

Oliver bowed his head and placed his cold hand in mine, leading me back to my room. I avoided Bellatrix's gaze but instead landed on Draco's, who was watching our joined hands wearily.

Once back in my room, Oliver shut the door behind him and withdrew his wand, only to throw it on the empty table. He stood there, his palms facing me on either side of his hips and grinned.

"Whenever you're ready newbie,"

I raised an eyebrow, hands on my hips. "Newbie?"

He shrugged, "Well, what would you prefer? Beautiful? Babe?" He looked me up and down with a smirk. "How about Doll Face?"

"How about 'Lana'?"

He pouted and his shoulders sagged. "Oh, you're no fun, love!"

I huffed. "Can we just get on with this?"

The next hour reminded me of my planned sessions with Demius in the Room of Requirement. Oliver got me practicing all sorts of music. I ended up setting fire to the desk and putting it out with a water charm, with no wand. It was easy. All I had to do was concentrate and it came automatically. Then came the three unforgivable curses. Already I'd used the Cruciatas curse on him for almost three seconds. He ordered me to try again but I refused. I knew I could do it, I just didn't want to do it on someone who was being so kind to me. When he told me to try the Imperius curse, I made him spray perfume on his neck that was idly sitting next to his wand on the oak table. I giggled when I let go, the rainbow colour disappearing from his head, Oliver sneezed dramatically but didn't hold it against me. After this, Oliver opened my window and as if Oliver called it, a beautiful white dove flew onto the window ledge. It made no fuss when Oliver picked it up and laid it on my bed.

I stood frozen. He wanted me to perform the killing curse; for the first time.

Oliver sighed for the millionth time. "Come on love, I'm dying here. No pun intended."

"I can't do it." I whispered, eyes stuck on the gorgeous bird cooing on my bed.

Slowly, Oliver came to stand beside me, sliding his arm round my waist and put his mouth to my ear.

"Can't or won't?" he murmured.

I gulped.

"I know you can do this." Mason was trying to build up my confidence but when he saw I had tears in my eyes, he groaned and leaned his head against mine, as if my upset caused him physical pain. I'd know this boy for a week and I already relied on him far too much. "Oh, lovely Lana," he murmured into my ear, shutting his eyes. "I remember it; I do, I remember how this felt in the beginning. All that power, right there in your hands. I know it feels dangerous. I know it feels scary but I also remember the want, the desire."

I felt it too. It was as if my mental state was in a game of tug of war. One side was desperately clinging on to who I used to be. Trying to remember nobody should have the power to choose whether someone gets to live or die. The other side relished in that power to decide; and I wanted to take it. I wanted to feel that power, to let it spread into my hands as the magic left me and shot into my victim. This side was winning.

Oliver whispered, "Just take it."

"Avada Kedavra!" I breathed, shooting my hand towards the startled looking bird.

It collapsed on its side, its frightened little eyes still open.

I took in a deep breath, choking and fumbling with my hands. "Oh god! Oh god, oh god, oh god, I feel sick," I couldn't breathe, and I could feel my body trembling. I felt weak but exhilarated. I felt disgusted but wanted to scream with joy. I felt like fainting.

"Whoa, you're alright, love." Panic rose in Oliver's voice as he had to steady me, holding me firmly yet gently by the waist. When I calmed down a little, he rested his forehead against the side of my head. "That was...well, pretty impressive!"

"Oliver, I feel weird." I mumbled, leaning into his body. My breathing was coming faster and I was feeling so dizzy.

"Sit down, Lana," Oliver ordered softly. I only needed to bend my legs to collapse onto the double bed. Oliver sat with me, his arm still fixed on my waist. I took deep breaths and soon the sickening dizzy feeling passed and all that was left was the exhaustion. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"You know, Lana, it gets easier. So long as you don't hold yourself back."

"If I let myself go, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

Oliver shrugged, "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I can't just go around killing everyone, can I?"

"Can't you?" Oliver asked. "Listen, love, I know you're new to this but I can see something in you just waiting to get out." He looked at my chest, more precisely my heart. "You need to learn to let go."

"I can't, Oliver-"

Oliver took my hand in a heartbeat and drew himself closer. "Yes you can, love. Yes you can." He leaned in to kiss my cheek and reluctantly got up from the bed. "I think that's enough practice for now. Rest and I'll see you later tonight."

"Thank you." I lied back on the bed and closed my eyes. I didn't need Oliver to survive here but he sure helped a lot. I couldn't deny it to myself any longer. I loved holding the power of peoples' lives in my hands, and it was all the more exciting if I took it away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So what did we think? Review please M. x**


	22. Storming The Prison

**So what are we thinking so far guys? Things are getting a little dark; are we liking that? Let me know. Extra long chapter for you and it's a good one! Two different p.. Love the long reviews i'm getting, make them even longer! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, J.K Rowling does...Sigh...M. x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I'd had a four hour nap to get back my strength and suddenly I felt whole again after I woke up. I hadn't changed my outfit and retied my wild hair back with a black ribbon that fell halfway down my back. My eyes sparkled in the moonlight that shone through my window. I felt different.

Dinner was served and the Dark Lord had permitted Oliver to sit by me. Draco shot me questioning looks from opposite the table every time Oliver tried to catch my eye. The Dark Lord was the only one to speak as he asked me how my lessons were going before he allowed us to sit in our seats. He himself refused to dine with us and left as soon as he permitted us to start to leave for business.

As soon as Voldermort left I noticed that everyone began to talk amongst themselves, especially Bellatrix, who was shooting me evil glares. Hardly anyone ate and after ten minutes most of the room had vacated. Oliver had finished his meal and went to stand by the large fireplace. He frowned at the flames.

After another ten minutes, I was still in my seat. Draco had gotten up and was talking to Lucius. Marco came to stand by me, drinking from a goblet.

"Evening, Avery."

I ignored him.

"Oh, don't be so shy, teasing you is no fun that way!" Marco twiddled with my hair and I roughly shoved back my seat and got up. I saw that Oliver was now carefully watching us.

"Back off, Marco," I muttered, rubbing my arms by the fire to try and warm up in my short dress.

"Now, now; manners please," Marco laughed. "Don't forget you're a guest in this house."

"As are you," Lucius Malfoy's voice piped up from across the room, and I saw that they too were watching us warily. Draco was closer to me now, staring at Marco with pure hatred. "Miss Avery is here on the Dark Lord's wishes so you will treat her with the respect she deserves."

Marco choked on a laugh. "Respect? The little blood traitor didn't even choose to come here - she was forced! This isn't even what she wants."

"It is."

Everyone looked at me as I said it, simply but honest.

"This is what I want."

"Bullshit. You're just here to protect your boyfriend, you little slut!" Marco spat at me, hands clenched.

"Hold your tongue, Reed," Draco growled at him. "Lana's worth ten of you."

Marco scoffed and laughed loudly, "Well, well, well. Does little Malfoy have a crush on the blood traitor?"

I looked at Draco who was suddenly as red as an amanita muscaria mushroom.

"Draco?" I used his first name to try to make him see I was being friendly by asking. Draco looked at me with pleading eyes, as if he was screaming at me to say nothing. Reed's laugh quietened.

"Touched a nerve, Malfoy?"

"Out," Lucius ordered. Marco looked at the older man defiantly but knew he shouldn't push it further or he'd be made to leave the manor. He flashed me one last angry look before he stormed out of the room. Lucius bowed his head in respect and walked out, followed by a still blushing Draco. I stood there, frozen on the spot from surprise.

Oliver spoke from behind me, asking none too loudly so it wouldn't shock me. "You can't say you're surprised by that, can you, love?"

"Actually," I mumbled, "I had no idea."

"Really?"

I strained my head to look where he stood, my body still facing the door where they'd left.

"He used to hate me."

"Now, I severely doubt that." Oliver chuckled and rubbed my arm, seeing the goose bumps on my arms. "He's clearly been infatuated with you for a while."

"It just doesn't make sense..."

As if Oliver hadn't heard me, he carried on speaking. "As have I, Lana."

I spun around, realising almost too late he was close. Very close.

"I know we don't know each other too well, and I know we haven't met under the best circumstances but I thought you ought to know," he said with a smile, "I like you."

"Oliver," I whined; why did this have to happen? "No-"

But before I could tell him it would never happen, before I could hug him and tell him we would only ever be friends, and before I ran up to my room to cry, the floor started to shake, followed by a huge crash coming from just outside the room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

We were standing outside the Malfoy Manor and I could feel anticipation and worry peeling off of everybody like an extra skin. Harry was standing between Thandie and me, wanting to get in there right away. I wanted to as well.

"What are we waiting for?" Harry was getting more frustrated by the minute!

"Son, we can't just storm in without a plan of action," Sirius scorned him but he too seemed desperate to get into the manor as soon as possible.

"To hell we can't." I muttered.

"Sirius, they could be doing anything to her in there," Harry groaned, his knuckles going white from gripping his wand. Remus didn't need to point out she might not even be in there; it was at the back of all our minds.

"Come on, Sirius, you've made us wait this long," Thandie whispered.

Sirius sighed, not knowing what to do. "Remus, what do you suggest?"

Remus was on the balls of his feet, his teeth gritted. He seemed more wolf-like than ever and I knew almost as well as he did, the urge to let your animal instincts take over but you couldn't. "I say we get the bastards."

"That settles it." And I started running. Stealthily, silently so they couldn't hear us coming. Everybody ran as fast as they could, hatred in their eyes, Harry, Smurf with her wild blue hair, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Arthur, Tonks, the Weasley twins, Ron and Hermione. All of us accept Snape. He hadn't turned up and we couldn't have waited another minute longer. I was going to kill him for the betrayal when he showed up.

I'd never seen such fury in someone's eyes, much less a teenage boy's. Harry looked like he could blow up the manor with one pain filled cry. They had taken the person he loved. They'd taken away my family and now the one person left in my life that I loved and lived for. They deserved to hear our golden screams.

Kingsley drew back his wand and blew a spell through their defences that defended the outside of Malfoy Manor. It shook the ground and it would soon alert the houses occupiers. I pulled my wand out.

"Bombarda Maxima!"

The double door entrance collapsed and exploded. Chunks of thick wood and cement fell into their home and I jumped over the mess, wand at the ready. The large room echoed with our footsteps, bringing the home owners out to see who'd arrived.

"Where is she?"

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, holding out his cane in a polite welcome gesture. The young boy Draco stood behind him, sneering at us. A blonde woman and the famous Bellatrix Lestrange stood eagerly behind them, wands clenched in their fists. Other black clothed figures stood with them, death eaters whom I couldn't recall their names while I was busy practically foaming at the mouth.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise!" Lucius chimed happily, with a grin on his face although it turned grim when I stormed up to him and shoved my wand into his neck.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I yelled into his face, barely inches apart. Lucius frowned at me, as if he had no idea what I was speaking of.

"Demius Ricci, is it?" Lucius Malfoy gently spoke, venom practically dripping off his tongue. "How can I possibly tell you anything if don't know what you're talking about?"

"Give us the girl, Malfoy." Arthur Weasley was in front of the younger ones, Ron, Hermione and Thandie, although Harry was having none of it. He would have been right up here with me if it wasn't for Sirius gripping his shoulder.

"Girl?" Lucius seemed puzzled. "What girl?"

"Don't play games, Lucius, just tell us where she is."

Bellatrix began to snort and cackle, her eyes fixed on Harry. I was still so close to the long white-blonde haired man that his breath warmed my face on this cold disturbing night. "I cannot think of whom you mean?"

I shoved the wizard away, disgusted and repulsed by his enjoyment in our suffering. Harry began straining in Sirius's grip but made no effort to physically get his godfather off of him. I was seething, pacing back to the group, ignoring the looks that where telling me to calm down.

Then I heard Lucius start again.

"Oh wait, now I _do_ recall a girl being here!" He clapped his hands together, as if he'd just solved a problem he'd been trying to find the answer to all day. "Yes, now what was it? Lucy? Layla-"

"Lana," Harry spat, trying again to get to the disgusting excuse of a man. "Her name is Lana."

"Yes, of course. She was here." The wizard smiled.

A death eater began to sway closer. "Oh Lucius, do give it up!" Bellatrix sang with a grin on her maddening face. "Can you not see the boy's obviously distressed?" She smiled at her brother in law and loudly whispered, sarcastically, "Don't make him suffer anymore."

I looked at Harry, begging him with my eyes not to get drawn in by their little game. It would kill him like it almost did me.

"Tell him," the mad woman whispered again, coming to stand next to Lucius.

"Tell me what?" Harry growled.

Bellatrix's mouth hooked up at the side and she lazily rested her elbow on her brother-in-law's shoulder, looking down to check her nails. "We brought her here and the Dark Lord had her killed."

We were silent. I stared at them, my hand screaming at me to stop holding my wand so tight.

"You're lying."

"Afraid not, Ricci," Lucius sighed in sorrow.

"Took her time about it, though, the little brat," Bellatrix muttered, lifting herself away from Lucius and swayed closer to us. "Took at least an hour until she'd fully bled to death. God, and didn't she scream? The little drama queen-"

It was too late for her to finish. Harry had already shot out a green light from his wand, possibly the killing curse, at Bellatrix and she needed to defend herself. You could hear Harry's screams of agony and hatred as a constant flow of curses darted at the death eater. In everybody's anger, they sent spells at every death eater. There were more of us than there were of them, not that that made a difference.

They'd killed Lana. Every one of them would die tonight.

Lucius pulled his wand and threw curses my way. I deflected each one, closing the distance between us. Whenever I could, I checked my friends. Smurf, my little blue firecracker, was duelling a slightly scared looking Draco Malfoy. She was winning, obviously. My heart didn't have time to break let alone grieve but when I saw that Thandie had begun to cry in her anger, my whole stomach dropped. The brightly coloured haired Tonks was fighting who I assumed was Narcissa Malfoy, with her hair so similar to Draco's. Sirius had begun to help his godson, although it didn't seem like he was needed. Harry's hatred was fuelling his strength. Kingsley and Arthur Weasley were battling a young looking boy, older than Harry, perhaps twenty. The boy had golden blonde hair and evil in his eyes, wearing a pretty expensive looking suit. He was strong, but seemed to struggle against the two older men.

Everybody else were either helping individuals or going after a death eater on their own.

We were bringing down the house; spells hit the walls and clumps were falling down everywhere. A couple of death eaters had disappeared, either to run away or had been hurt, and it was clear we were winning.

Then a snake-like raspy voice made us silent, apparating in front of the grand staircase and ordering his followers to stop.

The man was ghostly, disgusting and bony. He wore a black robe and nothing more. His skin was almost translucent, as if we were able to see the emptiness from where his heart should have been beating. He was the definition of evil. Every one of us was still and silent.

"Well, it appears I have been informed correctly." Voldermort slid as he stepped in front of his constant backing away death eaters. "Why is it that while I step away to attend business, I am pulled away so suddenly and needed to sort out this silly feud?"

"Silly feud?" Harry rasped, as if he was telling off two naughty school children who'd gotten into a fight. "You took Lana!"

"Oh, Harry, I'm glad you're here!" Voldermort ignored Harry's yells. "It's been too long."

"Not long enough," Harry spat, "though I had to come back to take back what is ours."

"What is yours?" Voldermort chuckled, holding his pale wand in his bony hand. "I assume you mean young Miss Avery?"

I heard Thandie yell, furious, "You took her from us, and then you bled her to death like some pig in a slaughterhouse! It is you that deserves death, not someone as good and kind as Lana!"

Voldermort frowned, stopping mid-pace. "Though I admire your courage and stupidity in speaking to me so, girl, I do wonder what it is you are talking about."

"Don't do this!" Harry yelled, hearing the agony in his voice from being taunted and messed about when it comes to Lana. His eyes darted at the mad haired death eater. "She's already told us!"

Voldermort turned around slowly, tutting at a suddenly vague looking Bellatrix.

"Bella, my dear, you told them she was dead?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Without my command?"

Bellatrix whimpered, although not just from fear but excitement too. The woman really was sick in the head. Voldermort turned back to us, his head shaking from side to side.

"Where is she, then?" I yelled at the snake-like man. "Where are you holding her? Merlin, if anyone's hurt her-"

"Hush, traitor," Voldermort yelled, angry to have someone speak without permission. His voice softened as he ordered the next word, "Lana?"

And as if she'd never left us, Lana walked out of the room on our right, crossing the room slowly to Voldermort, her eyes fixed on Harry. Though she appeared to be unharmed, the closer I looked, she seemed different. Her hair, wilder than usual, was scraped away from her pale face. She'd clearly lost weight; had they been starving her? She wore all black and the gloves she normally wore for her owls were now gone. Her eyes were dark, highlighted by the bags under her eyes. She looked devilish and beautiful, yet ill.

"Oh Merlin, what have they done to you?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let me know ladies and gentleman! Predictions for what happens next, your hopes and hates and more reviews. Will update very soon! M. x**


	23. Rescue Me

**Nice long chapter for you all. Tell me what you think M. x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oliver had made sure I had stayed hidden in the room we were in. He didn't have to hold me in place, even when I heard Harry and Demius's voices. My heart ached when I heard them and more voices that I recognised and quickly had come to love. Only when I'd been called by the Dark Lord did I move an inch. As I walked out of the room I kept my eyes on the Dark Lord, but soon I gave in and looked to see my friends, my loved ones. A group of them were gathered, panting from the recent fight, though some seemed to stop breathing when I appeared; Harry, Thandie and Demius were up front – my reason for being here, in place for their safety – while I recognised others, seeing Ron and Hermione smiling as they now knew I was alive. I'd come to love them both like I did Bostrum Academy friends.

Harry's large dark eyes were fixed on me. My whole body seemed to want to touch him, be held by him but my mind was strong enough to battle my heart; I had to keep him safe.

I came to stand next to the Dark Lord, facing the group.

"Oh Merlin, what have they done to you?" Demius choked out. I must have looked so ill to them. I had paler skin and bags under my eyes. My hair was wild and my eyes sparkled with darkness – I must have looked as deadly as Bellatrix to them.

"We have done nothing," the Dark Lord announced back, not only to Demius but to the whole of my rescue team. "Lana is here on her own accord."

A tall red-headed man yelled out, "Bullshit!" whilst an identical man shouted, "Bollocks," from behind who appeared to be Mr Arthur Weasley, Ron's father. Arthur hushed the twins.

"I can assure you I only speak the truth." Voldermort sneered at the boys' vulgar language. He turned to me with what wasn't quite a smile neither did he appear angry – he was emotionless trough and through. "Lana, tell your loved ones. Do you wish to stay here?"

I looked at the tall white man. "Yes, my Lord."

"And am I, by force, holding you here prisoner?"

I shook my head. I looked over to the group. They looked shocked. I spoke to them with what I thought sounded almost too robotic to be human. "I've chosen to be here. No one's holding me against my will. This is what I want."

Everybody's faces flashed with a mixture of expressions. The twins, Ron, Hermione and Thandie looked to their elders for an answer, their questioning faces asking what they should do. Demius obviously didn't believe a word that came out of my mouth. I looked to Harry. He appeared devastated. Heart-broken. I had to hurt him in order to keep him safe. That was my promise. But god, did it hurt seeing him like this!

"Harry, I-" I tried but the dark lord intervened.

"You will all leave now or die, it is your choice." Behind Voldermort, Bellatrix cackled, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She wanted to kill them all. No one budged from my rescue team.

"Very well." The dark Lord raised his arm, preparing to kill my friends. Quickly, I stopped him from saying those dark words.

"My lord," I half yelled, half squeaked. "There is no need for bloodshed tonight. Please, let me persuade them to leave."

His hollow eyes watched me, bored. "And if they don't?"

"Then I will make them leave." I tried to sound as dark as possibly, surprised at how easy it came to me. "You have taught me well, my lord, let me deal with them," I sneered the last word. He seemed happy with my response and gestured from me to the group. He was giving me permission. I inwardly rejoiced; I didn't have to see them die.

Voldermort ordered everyone away from the hall. Many apparated from the room while the Malfoys followed in the dark lord's shadow. I watched, waited until they had all left the room. I felt sick having to turn and face the group. They all looked so betrayed.

Achingly slow, I stepped closer to them. Their eyes were dark and slow.

I looked to Harry. His eyes were swimming and his teeth were gritting against each other.

Maybe it was easier for him if I was brutal. I shrugged, "I had to make a choice."

This angered him. "What, a choice between your family and power? It was obviously an easy one."

I shook my head. "If you really believe that's what happened then you never knew me."

Harry's jaw tightened, his eyes brimming until a tear fell. He angrily wiped it away. Demius decided to approach me. He gripped my hands in his and he too seemed like he could cry. His eyes fixed onto mine, barely inches apart.

"What do they have on you, baby?" He ordered me to tell him. "What have they done? If they've threatened you then we can take care of you; we can protect you! You know we'll keep you safe, Lana."

I had to keep up the pretence so I yanked his hands from mine. I had to aim for his heart. "If you could keep me safe then I wouldn't be here now."

His eyes searched mine, hurt.

"Lana," a cold voice asked from behind Demius. My electric blue haired friend shyly stepped forward. "Lana please, come home."

Her voice sounded so innocent, so saddened that it brought a lump to my throat. My voice trembled as I spoke. "Thandie, I can't, I can't come home."

"Then tell us why!" Harry's voice yelled from next to her, and as his voice choked, several hands rested on his shoulders, his arms, trying to comfort him in some way. They probably all hated me for hurting him like this. They wouldn't understand – I had to do this to save him.

"No."

Sirius's hand tightened on his godson, as if expecting his reaction. Harry jerked forward towards me.

"You can't do this to me, Lana! You're my whole life and you've just given up." His tears finally gave way as he yelled at me, his cries echoing in the hall. "You've broken me and you don't even care!"

"He's right, Lana," I hadn't noticed I'd drawn closer to Harry, wanting to hold him in my arms, leaving Demius a couple of steps behind. "Did you really think you could just get up and go, leaving all of us behind?" He almost sounded amused. "No chance, sweetheart, we're not giving up so easily."

"Yeah, well maybe you should?" I sniffed heavily.

"Is that what you want?" A new voice spoke up. It was Remus Lupin. "Is that what you really want, Lana, because none of us will let you lie here and let you take this on your own."

I looked every one of them in the eye. They no longer looked afraid, hurt or betrayed. They looked hopeful and ready to fight for me. Everyone but Harry.

"I want to be brave," I whispered almost silently. Demius let out a long breathe, as if he'd been holding on to it since the battle.

"I've never known anyone braver," Demius muttered from behind me, coming closer so that his arms circled my waist affectionately, "or more stupid. You don't have to do this alone, Lana."

"You don't know what I'm up against!" I groaned, though I was feeling my barriers wavering. The old Lana wanted to break through. "They won't just let me go."

"They don't have to. Voldermort trusts you enough to assume you won't try and escape," Demius replied.

"He won't think that if you're still hanging round here much longer."

Arthur, ever the friendly leader, pushed his boys about. "She's right, we should all leave." Everyone flashed me smiles and meaningful looks but my eyes were still fixed on Harry. I'd never seen him so torn. Thandie dragged him away and he didn't need asking twice. He stormed over the rubble, ahead of the rest of The Order. Demius was the last to leave. He took my hand.

"Lana, you can't trust anyone here; you'll have to find a way out on your own. As soon as you can, get out and find us." He pressed my hand to his lips. "We're based at 12 Grimmauld Place. Come back to us, baby, you don't have to do this on your own."

I said nothing. Just nodded, then watched him run out of the manor. I took in a shaky breath. I spun on my heel then ran up to my room. I slammed the door behind me and looked in the mirror. Merlin, I looked like death itself! My skin was transparent and my eyes were black liquid. My eyelids fluttered closed from exhaustion. How was I going to get out of here?

"Took you long enough."

I turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorframe. I ignored the fact that he'd walked in uninvited and placed my hands on my hips, trying to seem confident.

"To do what?" I huffed.

Draco walked in and picked up a bottle of perfume that sat on my desk. It wasn't mine. Nothing in Malfoy Manor was mine. He idly fiddled with the items.

"Get rid of Potter and his rescue team." His eyes darted to meet mine. "You don't want to go home, do you, Lana?"

"Of course not," I mumbled, looking away from him. Maybe he was asked to spy for Lucius or Voldermort – see were my intentions really lied. "It just took longer than I'd initially thought."

I hadn't heard him as he stepped closer to me. He rested his pale hand on my shoulder. His voice was amused. "I should have helped you."

"No because you'd end up hurting them." I turned and frowned at him. He raised an eyebrow

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Draco, I can't help the way I feel." I mumbled, holding my arms close for comfort. "They're a part of me no matter how hard I deny it." Remembering what was said in the dining room, I looked up at his face. "What Marco said back then...Draco-"

Draco placed both his hands firmly on my shoulders, turning deadly serious as he held me still. "Would it matter? If I told you how I felt, would it make any difference to you? Because I'd rather not say anything if it means nothing is going to change."

"But you hated me? All those years, all those horrible things you said..."

He frowned, "I was brought up to hate you, Lana. I didn't know any different."

"If it makes any difference, I never hated you." I mumbled, trying to avoid giving him an answer. And he knew it.

Draco nodded, moving to sit on my bed. "You don't have to say anything, Avery."

I walked over and sat next to him.

"Although I hate Potter with every fibre of my being," at first his voice seemed humorous but then it turned grave like a light switch, "I am truly sorry you're unhappy. I'm not an idiot, Lana, I can see that you hate it here and what we stand for. I guess I thought you'd learn to like it eventually."

"How could I like it, Draco?"

He looked at me.

"How could I like hurting someone, torturing innocent people I love or murdering those just because of their blood? Who in their right mind would want that kind of life?"

I realised my mistake too late and felt Draco stiffen beside me. I tried to pry his eyes off of the wooden floor and to look at me.

"I didn't mean you, Draco. I know this has never been what you want."

"You're sure about that?" he growled.

I nodded fiercely. "Yes, but you can't admit it to yourself because of your family. Because if you didn't pretend to want this, then you know that it's not only you who will suffer; your mother and father would be implicated too and I know you want them safe. You're a good person Draco. I know you want power, but wanting to keep others safe by throwing away your own freedom? _That's_ power. _That's_ strength."

He was silent, his face expressionless. I saw his hand slowly snake over my knee to take my hand in his. I didn't pull away.

"Like you throwing your own life away to save Potter."

I frowned, hearing his unexpected answer. His face suddenly turned angry and his voice was fierce, almost sounding protective.

"And he doesn't even care, Lana!" He muttered venomously. His grip tightened in mine. "All he's seen is you giving your life up for power; he doesn't even realise you're doing this all for him."

"Hmm," What else could I say?

"I mean it takes one heck of a girl to take a snake bite for their boyfriend." He tried to laugh but his voice was stiff. "Pottyhead's one lucky guy."

I playfully slapped his arm for the stupid nickname but I ended up laughing along with him. We ended up nudging and pushing each other while throwing silly insults to try and lighten the mood.

"I don't know why you don't come too, Draco."

"Come? Come where?" He was still half laughing from before.

"Come with me. Let's get out of here, once and for all." Draco looked wary at my sudden idea but I rushed on before he could argue. "Just think about it for a second; the Order will protect you as soon as they know this isn't what you want, let alone helping me behind your family's back."

He seemed to consider it but I didn't let my hopes rise.

"They would never trust me. They'll think I'm spying for _him_."

"Not when I tell them you're not. They trust me."

"They _trusted_ you, Lana, but what about when you get out of here. After all this, do you really think none of them will be second guessing you?"

"No, never." Not even I believed my pathetic attempt to sound confident. Of course they'd all keep an eye on me. Of course they wouldn't fully trust me. I had betrayed them, whether it was to protect them or not, and that's all they would see.

"You have to understand, Lana. If I get caught helping you-"

"You won't," I insisted, squeezing his hand once. "You don't have to put yourself in danger for me."

He shook his head, as if to say _I can't believe I'm doing this_. His next few words surprised me. Demius was wrong – I could trust someone here.

"If you travel by Floo, I'm sure you could get to wherever you need to go. Using my fireplace would be signing my death warrant, but if you use Marco's, then no one would get in trouble, apart from that oaf."

"The bedrooms are always locked? Oliver told me-"

"Not if Marco invites you in. He'll need to be there with you otherwise they'd assume something's not quite right. I'll stand by and at the right moment, I'll hex him. He'll be expecting you to use your wand and will be too quick. Everyone will assume you escaped totally alone."

I was nodding while he spoke. It sounded like a good enough plan.

"It's worth a try," I agreed, wanting to go already.

Draco sighed heavily. "Never thought I'd say it, Avery – I think I'm going to miss you round here. It's going to be horrible after you're gone."

"Draco..." I murmured, causing him to look up. "I don't want you stuck here. Is there anything I can do?"

He nodded. "When this ends, _if_ it ever does, it would be nice to come back and see you, as a free man. Maybe stick up for my side while Potter and his gang slate me for 'kidnapping' you?"

I smiled, "If I have to." That caused him to chuckle.

"And another thing; if you insist on battling your way to freedom, stay away from me." I didn't get a chance to get hurt by his words as he added, "I wouldn't know what to do if I ended up having to fight you."

"You kill me." His eyes widened, shocked. I shrugged. "If you don't, Voldermort will kill you for betraying him. And I'd rather go, giving up my life for a friend, rather than for us both to die for refusing to kill each other."

"We'll think of something, Lana. If it happens, we'll think of something then and there." His fingers entwined with mine, "Rather than me having to kill my one and only _friend_."

So he had noticed. I laughed.

"Friends," I mumbled.

"With Lana Avery," Draco chuckled, raising his head to the ceiling. "What's become of my life?"

I shoved him so he lay flat on his side on top of the bed. I got up and headed for the door. I used my hands to feel the skirt of my dress, checking my wand was ready if I needed it. Draco called me from the bed, though he was now standing, wand at his side in his pale clenched fist.

"I've got your back; I won't let you down."

I nodded, smiling. My heart pinched in my chest. "Give me five minutes to get him riled up a little. Thanks Draco. I won't forget this." Before I left my dark, gloomy bedroom, I ran up to him and kissed his cold, smooth cheek. He seemed surprised, a rosy pink colour spreading just as I crept out of the door. It was getting late and I was running out of time. This was my only chance.

Marco Reed's room was, luckily, alone on the other side of the manor. The death eater was evil and just as dark and gloomy as Malfoy Manor itself. I walked silently down the badly lit hallway. I flashed a look behind me to see Draco's white blonde hair stand out from the other side of the hallway. He nodded once then ducked out of sight.

Taking in a deep breath, I knocked on the door. After a couple of seconds that seemed more like minutes, a messy golden haired man yanked open the door, his mouth set straight in annoyance from being disturbed at the current hour.

"What do you want Avery?" Marco spat. He widened the door for me to see that he was bare foot and had only his black trousers on. Getting ready for the night, I presumed.

Building up the confidence from the thought of going home, I shoved past him and through the door. I span round on the boot of my heel and faced a rather angry looking Marco.

"I want an apology."

Marco scoffed, swinging the door shut so that it wasn't fully closed. I resisted the urge to let out a shaky breathe – if the door had closed then there was no way Draco could enter without getting caught.

"And why would I do that?"

"You called me a slut." I stated simply, waiting for him to give me an apology I knew would never actually come.

"So I'm apologising for stating the obvious?" Marco chuckled and stalked closer to me. His hair fell over his eyes. "Now, Lana, you can't really be here expecting an apology, can you? I thought you had more sense than that." He was so close now it was giving me goose bumps. Marco creeped me out more so than anyone else I knew. He had a way of piercing his freezing dark hand right through my soul. "Why are you really here?"

I was stumped; what could I say?

At those words I saw a certain blonde haired man creep between the gap of the door, and before Marco could follow my gaze, Draco quietly uttered the spell.

I quickly stepped out of the way before Marco crashed into me. Marco slid across the wooden floor, banging his head against the wall and slumped awkwardly against it. I checked to see if he was fully knocked out. Draco walked quickly into the room and took my upper arm, leading me up to the fireplace. As soon as we were close, the green flames growled to life.

"Go now, Lana," he said, eyes wary on the door.

"Draco, don't erase his memories." I quickly ordered him. "If you do, he'll think you had something to do with my escape."

He nodded, moving me firmly into the fireplace. I took a handful of soot and looked back at him.

"Don't give anything away to Oliver. I trust him but I'm not risking you getting hurt."

Draco rolled his eyes and waved his hands, gesturing for me to hurry up. "Lana, hurry."

I gave him one last meaningful look. "Be safe," I mumbled. I threw down the soot, making sure I didn't shout out 12 Grimmauld Place loud enough for anyone else to hear. And within seconds I was surrounded by the green flames and it was all that I could see.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What's oing to happen next. Tell me what you thought, what you'd like to happen and all that jazz. M.x**


	24. Welcome Home

**So what did we think? Story's really coming along :) DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but my own characters. Please let me know what you think! M.X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Coughing from the smell, the green flames suddenly died down. I could see that I had travelled, although for the first time I was too completely drained to feel it happen. I felt so weak at the knees; not only was I so physically drained from recent events, but I felt sick to the stomach thinking about how I could be with my family.

Then I was scared. Scared that they wouldn't want me back. Scared that Harry hated me.

"Tonks, slow down!" A familiar voice echoed through the building. Voices were getting closer. I stepped out of the fireplace to view where I was; the room had a small worktop counter in the centre and was surrounded my hundreds of various cupboards and shelves hanging from the walls. I'd landed in the kitchen, where knives and other such sharp objects were just waiting to be picked up and thrown at me. Great...

A purple haired young woman bounded into the room, wand at the ready, and her eyes scanned the room until they landed on me, backed up against the wall with my hands up in surrender. I must have looked a state, covered in soot and as white as a ghost. Nymphadora Tonks froze, her eyes widening at the sight of me.

"Hey, guys? You might want to see this," she called to the other rooms. Tonks winked at me and smiled; before she came into the room, she was the definition of 'if looks could kill' but now, she seemed genuinely happy to see me. They were obviously not expecting visitors so soon and suspected the worse.

Soon everyone had rushed in, their wands pointing in different directions throughout the kitchen until they spotted me. I stood stiffly at the other side of the small room, using the wall as my only way of standing up. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that Demius was at the front of the group, all stuck in the doorway.

"Well I'll be damned," Kingsley Shacklebolt broke the silence and after he did, everyone let out a breath. Demius grinned and ran for me, practically jumping over the counter to get to me. I jerked away, stupidly thinking he was going to shout or scream at me for betraying him. He did the complete opposite. Demius threw his arms around my waist, pulling me off of the ground. Almost by instinct I wrapped my arms round his neck and hugged myself to him, never wanting to let go. He buried his face in my crazy hair, spreading his fingers across my back so he held me firmly for as long as possible.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," he snarled into my ear hotly. He put me back down onto the floor and looked me in the eye, stroking my soot covered cheeks with his thumbs and brushing back my tangled hair. "You hear me?"

I nodded, tears brimming my eyes. He pulled me back in for a hug, kissing next to my temple. I heard him swallow, choking back the need to cry. "I'm sorry." My muffled apologies were only just heard but he hushed me soothingly. My tears soaked his shirt but he said nothing.

"Ahem?" a gentle voice coughed from behind us. Demius let me go and I looked to see Thandie grinning at me, tears falling from her eyes endlessly. She walked slowly towards us and took my hands, squeezing them tightly. I pulled her in for a hug and heard someone sobbing heavily, only just realising it was me. "It's good to have you home, Lana."

"It's good to be home." I released Thandie from my weak hold and looked every one of my friends in the eye. No one looked angry. No one looked upset or hurt. Perhaps they understood what I had to do after all?

I was caught off guard by the sudden faintness of my head, feeling my body droop only to be caught around the waist by Demius before I hit the floor. His eyes were worried as he scanned my face.

"Lana, you're as pale as Nearly Headless Nick." He cursed as he noticed how much thinner I'd gotten since I'd been snatched from Hogwarts. He looked to the others for help. "Molly, if you could kindly rustle up something to eat for Lana, I know it's late but-"

Molly Weasley smiled kindly at me when she interrupted. "It would be my please. Let's get some meat on that girl, hey?" Demius smiled back in thanks while some others left the room as Molly whipped them with her tea towel as she hovered about the kitchen.

Demius carried on asking favours. "Tonks, if you would set up one of the spare rooms ready for Lana?" Nymphadora nodded, rushing out of the room after receiving blankets from the storeroom beside the kitchen. "Fred, would you might putting the kettle on?"

"Right you are, Ricci." The tall red headed Fred Weasley rolled his eyes in sarcasm, passing us to make a brew. As he passed me, he gently squeezed my arm. I'd never met the twins before, but if they were anything like Ron, I knew I'd love them.

Speaking of Ron – "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

The small kitchen was filled with people but most of whom I knew on a personal basis were missing. I hadn't seen Fin or Evelyn for a while, let alone Mason. Hermione and Ron hadn't joined us when everyone had heard me arrive, and neither had Harry. Where was he?

"Upstairs I should imagine." Molly never looked up whilst she spoke, too busy preparing me a quick meal. But then she did look at me, seeming a little sad. "They've spent a lot of time trying to lighten Harry's mood." When she saw my guilt struck face she quickly corrected herself. "Oh no, dear, do not blame yourself. All I meant is that the poor boy has stayed in his room most of the past days and I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to see you."

"He didn't seem happy to see me earlier," I mumbled to myself but then I felt Demius bring his lips to my ear.

"He only thought he had nothing to fight for. Don't go blaming yourself."

I took in a shaky breath and nodded once. Soon I'd have to face him. He'd either wish I'd never come back or would be happy to see me. I know which I would most likely place a bet on.

Sirius made himself seen from the group, stepping out of the still-smiling cluster and turned, clapping his hands together. "Right everyone, show's over."

"Yeah, the girl's been through enough without all your ugly mugs gawping at her." Fred's twin brother George announced, lightening the situation and as everybody made their way out of the room, the two twins stayed. George walked over to his brother and snatched two cups, passing one to me. The aroma of the tea was so calming and intoxicating, smelling like home, I took a giant gulp as soon as I received it. I had no doubt Fred had added some sort of calming agent for my benefit. I smiled at the boys in thanks.

Sirius came to stand in front of me, tipping my chin up in a friendly gesture. His eyes were like liquid metal, so strong but soothing at the same time.

"My dear, I know now may not be the best time to ask, but for the sake of my godson, I must ask," Sirius said, seeming apologetic, "what happened? Why did you leave?"

I sighed, knowing I had to get it over and done with soon enough.

"Sirius, please. She's only been back minutes!" Demius complained, his arm around my waist stiffening. "Can we not let her rest first?"

Sirius did not look at Demius but kept his eyes on me. "I would do that, dear one, but I'm for everyone's safety I must ask now. And think," he seemed to dither on what he was about to say but went ahead, "how would Harry feel to wake up in the morning, not realising that you have been staying here all night?"

I nodded, agreeing with him. Did this mean I would get to see Harry tonight?

"Take your time."

I took another swig of my tea then began, trying to get it over and done with as quickly as possible. "That night at Hogwarts I didn't choose to go with them, but I knew they would get to me sooner or later so I opened the doors. I didn't realise it was Elise waiting for me-"

"Elise?" Demius repeated in shock. But I carried on.

"I was struggling when they took me so they knocked me out. Next thing I knew I was in Malfoy Manor with _him_ staring down at me. When he got me alone, he told me I was either going to join him and to use my gifts for him, or he'd send Bellatrix." I gulped. "He was going to send Bellatrix to find Harry. She was going to hurt him, slowly she said, until she was ready to kill him." I looked at Sirius, who didn't seem too surprised. "I couldn't let them, Sirius, I had no choice. They were going to kill Harry."

"I understand, lass." He nodded, touching my arm in appreciation. "You did a noble thing, Lana, you were very brave. I notice you have a scar below your throat. The snake?"

I nodded. "I could feel it changing me," I mumbled. "I was so scared I was going to enjoy it all..."

"The snake's venom is a powerful thing, Lana, do not think it was your sane mind enjoying the power." Sirius said kindly. "I have known many who have been driven insane through it. If anything, I'd say you managed to keep control of yourself magnificently. Ricci," Sirius rose his head to look at Demius standing behind me, "I assume you couldn't be more proud?"

Demius curtly nodded, kissing my temple again. "I only wish I could've helped you sooner," he muttered to me, angry with himself.

"No matter," Sirius perked up. "I assume you want to see Harry?"

I fell stiff in Demius's arms. "He must hate me-"

"My dear, I may not know you very well but I do know my godson. I have never seen him like this, and yes, he has been so very low without you. But that just proves how in love with you he is. Do not give up on his feelings for you so quickly."

The safe house's rooms were quite cramped but there were many rooms inside the house and hardly anyone had to share. Tonks showed me to my room, which I had to admit was a thousand times brighter and nicer than the one I was dumped in at Malfoy Manor. The bed was a double without the fancy four posts. The dark green floral wallpaper made the room seem bigger than it actually was. There was a dresser and wardrobe ready to be filled with the clothes that I did not have.

Tonks plumped up the large pillows then spun to talk to me. "Your clothes should arrive soon, Remus has sent for them." I must have looked confused because she gave me a kind smile. "It's too dangerous for you to return to Hogwarts so soon. It's a shame; Thandie was telling me what an amazing room you had there?" She was trying to lighten the mood. I pictured my room the way it had been left – the sheets from my bed tangled, the doors crashed open, not to mention my beloved owls lying on the boarded floor, cold and lifeless.

"Yeah, it sure was," was all I could mumble. I heard footsteps enter my room and my heart froze. I dared to look at my visitors but relief hit me like a gun when I saw it was only Demius, Thandie and Remus Lupin. They smiled at me.

"I hope everything's to your satisfaction, Lana?" Remus asked warmly, standing next to his wife.

"Everything's just fine, thank you." I tried to smile back.

"Lana?" Demius asked from behind me. "Would you like us to get you anything? Dinner should be along soon..."

I considered this for a moment. Everyone thought of me as something fragile. As if one quick move would shatter me like glass. I thought about how I wanted to lie in that appealing bed, to wrap myself in the covers and try my very best to reassure myself that everything would turn out alright. What I really wanted was for Harry to be there with me. With his arms snaking round me, pulling me to his hard chest and whispering in my ear that he won't ever let me go again.

But there was only one way in which that could possibly ever happen. "Could you ask Harry to come see me? I need to get it over with."

Thandie smiled sympathetically and turned, walking out of the room.

"Come on, sweetheart." Tonks took her husband's hand, threw me a wink then left my bedroom, leaving only Demius left. He stalked up to me slowly, judging my expression.

"You sure you're up for this, kiddo?"

"It's now or never, I can't put it on hold while he hurts some more," I muttered. "I've been selfish enough."

"If you were selfish then you wouldn't have put yourself through this in the first place."

"Not that. I mean coming back." He frowned at me, seeming angry from what I was saying. "All I'm saying is I'm risking Harry here! If I had stayed then you all wouldn't be in danger."

"Lana, whether you are with us or not, none of us are safe." He smiled at me kindly. "No sacrifice you make was ever likely to change that."

I decided not to argue with him and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. Demius left my room and I heard his footsteps fade as he returned to the group. Walking over to my bed, I noticed a pile of silk red pyjamas ready and waiting for me. I ran my fingertips across the shorts; I hadn't felt anything soft or comforting since I'd left Hogwarts. The bed sheets were just as soft and it was like feeling again after a lifetime of no touch.

The door creaked open, startling me. It felt like I had a minor heart attack from the small sound and when I looked to see my visitor, my stomach dropped to the floor. I'd never seen Harry look so tired before. His eyes were red from what looked like crying and his outfit was creased and informal. His brown hair shaggy, falling over his glasses and his mouth was hanging open, watching me.

Harry staggered through the door, releasing the handle heavily. "You're here?"

I didn't know what I could say that wouldn't sound stupid. I stayed silent, holding my arms to my chest. He was so beautiful even when he was so broken.

Harry slumped further into the room, swinging the door shut behind him. "You're really here?"

I tried to smile. "Yes."

Harry frowned suddenly, suspicious, "Why?"

I shrugged, looking at the floor. "You. Where you are, I need to be. You're my home, Harry, there's nothing else I want."

His eyes started to glisten with the beginning of tears. He got closer. One step. Two steps. "If that were true, why did you leave?"

"I left _for_ you!" Oh great, now I was starting to cry. "They told me they were going to torture you, kill you, unless I joined them. What choice did I have?"

Harry looked surprised, a tear dripping down onto his lips.

"What would you have done, Harry? What would you have done?"

He ignored my question. "We could have protected you, Lana? If you had told us-"

"I thought I was protecting you!" I yelled, trying to calm down. I swallowed, "I understand why you're upset. I understand why you hate me. Tomorrow I'll leave; you won't ever have to see me again. Just know that I'm sorry-"

I was mid speech and I hadn't noticed that Harry had stormed up to me until he gripped my face in his hands and slammed his lips against mine. His lips were hot, fierce. I kissed him back, missing these lips. My lips, they belonged to me. And mine him. I ran my hands over his skin, his face, remembering every touch. My heart fluttered as he scraped his hands through my hair, tugging so my throat was exposed. Harry kissed his way down to the base of my neck.

"I don't hate you," he murmured against my skin, bringing my lips back to his. "I could never hate you."

"I promise I never meant to hurt you." I tasted my tears on our lips as we kissed. "I thought I was doing the right thing," I cried. He pulled my bottom lip between his, causing me to groan as his hands travelled over my skin.

"I love you," he said fiercely, "with everything I have."

"And I love you." I smiled against his lips. "I thought you'd never want to see me again. I was so frightened."

He pulled back, only to rest his forehead against mine. "And I thought you were dead before tonight. Try coping with _that_."

"Forgive me."

"Shh now, there's nothing to forgive." Harry kissed my forehead, hugging me tightly to his chest. I squeezed myself even closer, forgetting how weak I was already feeling but soon my body half collapsed against him and Harry felt it. "Lana, are you ok?"

I smiled, "I'm fine, just exhausted."

But Harry wasn't smiling back. In fact, his eyes were focused on a certain spot at the base of my throat. The two scarring holes were starting to turn pink.

Harry touched the mark gently. "They did this to you?"

I sighed, "It was to show my commitment to _him_. I had to, Harry, don't be angry."

Pulling back a stray piece of hair, he said calmly, "I'm not man at you, Lana. I'm just mad they did this to you." His eyes flickered to my sleeveless arm, picking it up then turning it over to inspect my bare arm. "At least that's something – no dark mark."

"_He_ didn't think I was ready yet." I smirked. "Lucky, huh?"

"Lucky," he repeated. "Come on, you're tired. Sit down." Harry took my hand, leading me to sit on the bed, which I couldn't have done quickly enough. When Harry seemed as if he wasn't going to sit with me, I pulled on his hand. With a grin, he crashed down beside me, both of us falling onto our sides. When I went in for a cuddle, Harry began tickling my sides, sending me screaming with protests. A knock came from the door.

Molly slowly peaked through the doors and when he eyes landed on us, smiling and wriggling, a huge grin spread across her small face. She carried a tray with a steaming mug and a plate carrying crackers and cheeses with bread and slices of meats. Molly set the tray down on my dresser, picking up the steaming mug and passing it to me. "Well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes? Here you go, dear."

I took the mug and my eyes flashed when I saw the hot chocolate, gulping it down and burning my tongue, not caring. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley."

"My pleasure, now I'll leave you two alone." The charming woman wagged her finger at Harry, as if he was her own son which she certainly treated him like. "Harry, you make sure she gets some sleep."

He smiled at me then back at Mrs Weasley. "I will."

Molly Weasley shuffled over to us, kissing Harry then I on the cheek, then left my bedroom, closing the door behind her. Harry made sure I ate my dinner, and trust me, that didn't take long – I was practically starving! After I'd finished with the food and my hot chocolate, Harry suggested I get some sleep and he got up as if to leave.

"Wait, stay tonight with me, please? I quickly squeaked, grabbing his hand. He looked at me, questioning whether it was a good idea or not. I rolled my eyes, guessing he was picturing the last time we'd been left alone in my bedroom together. "I promise I'll behave."

"It's not you," he confessed, "I'm just not sure if I can trust myself after all what's happened."

I smiled, my cheeks turning pink ever so slightly at his confession, as were Harry's. After throwing him my irresistible puppy eyes, he finally gave in and sat on the bed. He frowned, confused as to why I'd suddenly jumped off the bed. I grabbed my brand new red silk pyjamas and started to undress, realising my mistake. Harry's eyes were wide, watching me, shocked but anticipant.

"Oh no you don't, you were given strict instructions to let me get my beauty sleep tonight." I pulled down my zip that clung to my side, shimmying out of the tight dress. I jumped into the shorts which felt like heaven then slid my arms through the sleeves, buttoning up the pearly white balls and soon I was ready for bed. Harry lay there, holding out his arms, ready for me. I slid into them, hugging myself close to his chest and entwining my bare legs with his. I shivered when Harry's fingertips traced my legs. Shaking caused Harry to chuckle, breathing by my ear.

He pulled my earlobe in between his lips. "Try and get some sleep, love." For the next hour I found it impossible to do anything but until Harry eventually drifted to sleep. And soon, I followed, excited to wake up beside him, a free woman – at least for now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Good or bad? Let me know. Love long reviews! M.x**


	25. Annoying Interruptions

**WARNING: This chapter may be a little too steamy for some readers but does not go all the way! All reviews welcome, please keep them coming. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, only my own characters. Please read and let me know what you think! Enjoy M. x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The smell of pancakes wafted through the gap under the door. It hit my nostrils like a ton of bricks and I was soon awake, smiling at the beautiful sight in front of me. Sunrise light beamed through the window, showering Harry and I in an orange glow. Sitting up, I marvelled at how impossibly cute Harry looked. His hair was ruffled and his lips were parted slightly, breathing into the pillow. It was a chilly morning and I wanted nothing more that to stay in bed with harry.

I straddled his hips in my tiny red silk shorts and giggled at Harry asleep. Slowly leaning down, I took Harry's bottom lip in mine. I kissed him, from his mouth to his neck as he started to stir. His eyes lazily fluttered open, widening when he saw me hovering above him. His eyes travelled over me, noticing my position and my pyjamas and grinned, "Am I still dreaming?"

"Yep," I laughed huskily by his ear, taking his lobe between my teeth. "This is all just a dream."

"Good," he agreed, his voice lowering, "because if this wasn't, I wouldn't be able to do this now, would I?" Harry's hands travelled up my bare thighs, his fingertips trailing hot fire against my skin. They slowly came to rest on my hips, rubbing just under my top, "Or this."

Without a seconds warning, Harry sat up and flipped us over, rolling onto me. He pinned me down as I giggled, struggling to get out of his hold. He held my wrists above me head and like I had, straddled my waist. He attacked by neck, nibbling at my skin and kissing every inch of me. Soon my giggles and squawks turned to gasps and, embarrassingly, moans. Harry was smirking at his conquest. I couldn't let him get away with this.

I wrapped my naked smooth legs around his body while he was leaning over me. Pulling at his neck, I'd brought his lips crashing down to mine and soon we didn't care who was 'winning'. Harry brought his hand to my thigh, stroking my skin, almost clawing at it. I'd never seen Harry so passionate before this morning but I was not complaining.

He was drawing out my moans; Harry's heavy breathing was warning my face. He pulled back for a moment, with his free hand he brushed back my tangled hair and gazed into my eyes. Merlin, he was beautiful! It hadn't occurred to me that now, this, could be it. The moment I'd been hoping for a long time, where we'd make love. Slowly, I brought my hand to unbutton the first few of my pyjama buttons, only so he could see the pearly skin by my chest, bordered by my black laced bra.

I stoked his flushed cheek. "Do you want this to happen?"

Harry was back to being caught up in the moment again, kissing the skin I'd just revealed. I had to keep control, trying not to moan under his lips. "Harry, we don't have to do this-"

"I want to," he mumbled, his lips tickling my chest. "God, I want you, Lana. I still can't believe I have you back." His voice was hot and husky, desperate. I felt like I was falling in love all over again. "I need you."

Those three words were all it took for me to rip his shirt over his head, pulling him so close to me. I clutched my body to his, memorising the feel of his chest with the palms of my hands whilst he murmured sweet nothings into my ear. Harry was just as locked in desire as me; I saw lust drip from his beautiful brown eyes like liquid gold. It took him seconds to undo my pyjama top, ripping off two buttons in his hurry, making me giggle whilst I kissed his chest. I saw his eyes study me as I lay there on the soft bed sheets. I felt shy in my tiny silk shorts and black lace bra, but when I blushed Harry sent the colour running when he growled in hunger, kissing from the base of my throat and down my chest, exploring my skin with his expert fingers.

"You're beautiful," he murmured into my skin. "Lana, I love you."

"I love you too, Harry." My reply came out like a whisper as I was so absorbed in the moment. Harry rested his head against my chest, breathing heavily.

He groaned. "God, I want you."

Slowly, my hands travelled down his gorgeous body, daring and hungry, past his naked chest. My eyes were glued to his and suddenly I'd never seen Harry's eyes so full of lust. "I'm here. Take me."

At that, Harry crushed his lips to mine but through our heavy breaths we could hear approaching voices, then a knock on my bedroom door. Harry groaned, furious about being interrupted. Giggling, I pecked his lips then shoved at his naked chest to get him off. I dived under the tangled covers and struggled to put on my pyjama top. The knock came again and the door creaked open.

Thandie walked in, with Fred, George, Hermione and Ron following behind, all of them grinning eagerly to see Harry and I. They had obviously heard from Molly Weasley that things between us had gotten better. Better than better.

Fred had noticed Harry, who was now standing and pulling on his top, was looking very flustered. "Ooo," he whistled out childishly, "did we interrupt something?"

"No," Harry said, a bit too angrily for his normal kind spirit, giving it away. The whole of the group whistled, making me laugh, apart from Hermione. She told them all off for being so childish but I secretly loved it. Nothing like this would have ever happened at the Malfoy Manor. It made me sad to think that I couldn't take Draco with me, clear his name and become proper friends. I'd say the same for Oliver, but I knew deep down, he loved the thrill of killing and could never see life our way. The natural way.

The boys scoffed while Thandie came to plonk herself next to me on the bed. "Everything ok?"

I grinned back her and took her hand in mine. She was like a sister to me and I was still so struck with guilt for putting her through this. "Everything's perfect."

Ronald coughed awkwardly and gave a nod towards the door. "Mum's made some breakfast and we're under orders to get you both downstairs." Hermione moved to pick up the tray from last night's dinner Molly Weasley so kindly made for me.

"We'll give you a minute to get ready," she said, smiling at her friend. I was glad Harry had friends like them. I was happy to know they had looked after him while I was gone. Hermione gestured with her head, ordering everyone to get out while Ron shut the door behind her.

I jumped out of the bed and tackled Harry, causing to laugh when I practically jumped onto his back, wrapping my arms around him. I kissed his neck and mumbled, "Looks like we'll have to finish that later, huh?"

Harry grumbled, kissing my hands that were wound around his neck. Awkwardly he turned his head to look at me.

"To the bathroom, your highness?" He tried to sound posh but was unsuccessful. Giggling, I hooked my legs onto his hips so it was a full piggyback.

"Onwards, my love."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope wasn't too intense or not intense enough for some people! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Am thinking of writing another HP fanfic so please keep checking my page! Reviews always welcomed and loved! M. x**


End file.
